Konoha09, ed 2012
by Cane el Lindo Gatito
Summary: Todo empezó con una enorme casa en las afueras de Tokio con muchos cuartos disponibles... luego de eso, todo comenzó a distorsionarse.
1. Boku wa hentai ja nai!

_"Hola, Señorita Celebridad:_

_Suponiendo que sigues viva, aprovecho que al fin la reunión con la junta directiva terminó y tu padre no está para ver que te envío este mail. Ya ves, la vida para el resto de los Hyuuga continúa igual. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, sienta algo de envidia porque tú sí pudiste escaparte._

_No me malentiendas, eso no quiere decir que no esté molesto por tu negativa. Demo, ya que te has mostrado firme en tu decisión, quiero que sepas que a diferencia del tío yo no quiero ponerme en contra tuya, así que intentaré ser comprensivo si no quieres venirte a vivir conmigo. Tú y Sakura, más bien. Como ofrenda de paz, y dado que después de una semana en órbita aún no encuentran un techo donde refugiarse, quisiera compartir contigo el dato de una pensión._

_Pasa que los amigos de un amigo se mudaron hace poco a una 'enorme casa', según me cuentan, y están buscando inquilinos por problemas económicos. Por la información que manejo la renta es relativamente barata, el barrio es decente y los tipos con los que vivirían son buena gente (o sea, no son proxenetas ni traficantes), así que debería ser suficiente. Si les interesa, primero tienen que bajarse en la estación…"_

—¿Encontraste la estación?

—Sí, acá está el mail que me mandó Neji —le respondió después de confirmar. Volvió a cerrar su móvil y levantó la mirada al mapa de las líneas—. Es en la siguiente.

—Uf, qué suerte, un poco más y nos habríamos tenido que devolver.

Eran dos jovencitas de unos dieciocho años. Una era caucásica, de brillantes ojos verdes y el cabello teñido de un igual de brillante rosa. La otra era japonesa, de largo cabello negro de reflejos azulados y ojos excepcionalmente grises. Un par de ojos azules las miraba con curiosidad, paseándose de ellas a los otros pasajeros que las miraban como si fueran un par de idols. ¿Eran famosas acaso? Porque el dueño de aquellos mismos luceros color cielo no las había visto jamás en su vida. De lo contrario se habría acordado.

Ese vagón estaba ni tan lleno ni tan vacío. Había espacio suficiente para caminar pero todos los asientos estaban ocupados. Las llamativas chicas iban mirando por la ventana o entre sí, evitando como fuera posible el tomar en cuenta al resto de los pasajeros, que las veían de reojo, o incluso otros más atrevidos cuchicheaban obviamente sobre las dos. Así y todo, intentaban tomarse la situación con toda la dignidad que les fuera posible. Desde aquél catálogo de lencería se habían vuelto reconocibles en donde fuera, y la cosa empeoraba con su última campaña publicitaria.

Él entonces comprendió sus molestias. Los transeúntes estaban siendo ya casi groseros, si estuvieran con una compañía masculina tal vez refrenaran sus comentarios y miradas furtivas tan mal recibidas por las señoritas. En sus manos tenía el diario y una revista de manga, que había estado leyendo hasta percatarse de las estilizadas jovencitas. Se acercaría y les ofrecería una inocente charla, entonces esperaría a que se bajaran y él podría seguir con su camino. Sí, sería su buena acción del día. Cerró de golpe su fuente de lectura y con paso decidido se fue a hablarles.

—Ohayo… —comenzó a decir con una gran sonrisa, estaba siendo todo lo caballeroso que podía ser. El tren iba disminuyendo su velocidad.

—¿Otro hentai? —preguntó la de ojos verdes.

—¿Eh…? —genial, eso era un récord. Sólo había alcanzado a saludar y ya lo estaban despachando. Las puertas se abrieron cuando ya estaban detenidos.

—Largo de aquí, no estamos interesadas —terminó de decir la misma jovencita. La otra chica sólo se dignó a mirarlo fríamente y luego ambas se bajaron del vagón—. _For God's sake_, ¿acaso nadie ha visto ropa interior en su vida? Somos modelos, no prostitutas… —seguía diciendo mientras caminaban lejos de él.

—Disculpe, creo que no…

Era inútil, ya se habían ido. Se dio un gran palmetazo en la cara y casi igual de repentinamente recordó que esa era también su estación. Se bajó de salto antes de que las puertas se cerraran. Miró por las ventanas a todos los culpables de su papelón riéndose de él y apuntándolo desvergonzadamente. Un vagón de metro los apartaba de los posibles golpes que quisiera darles el rubio.

—¡Kuso…! —les levantó su dedo grosero y se dio la vuelta indignado. Su buena acción del día fue mal pagada con mal karma.

Era mitad japonés, mitad europeo. Un bishii. Jeans gastados y rasgados, zapatillas, una vieja camiseta anaranjada con un gran logo de Adidas en blanco y un polerón abierto con capucha color plomo. De tez tostada, ojos azules como un gato siamés y cabello rubio. Dentro de poco cumpliría veinte años y sería mayor de edad.

Caminó a paso apresurado, salió de la estación y se puso en rumbo a su casa.

"…_la calle es Konoha, la casa es la nº09. Está como a veinte minutos del metro…"_

Ambas caminaban siguiendo las indicaciones de la joven japonesa, Hinata. Caminaban de la mano, como un par de hermanas pequeñas. Una mochila, un bolso de mano y un maletín cada una; con todo aún así se las arreglaban para apartar una mano para la otra. Sólo se soltaban para revisar que estuvieran siguiendo bien las indicaciones, no querían perderse. Llegando a la primera esquina que mencionaba el mail se pararon para confirmar el siguiente punto al que debían llegar antes de la dirección definitiva.

La joven de ojos grises sacó el aparato una vez más y revisó que todo estuviera en orden. Habían estado caminando más o menos quince minutos, deberían estar por llegar. Vió que el nombre de la calle coincidía.

—Sí, es esta —le dijo sonriendo a su amiga, Sakura.

—Es un bonito barrio.

—Tal como dijo Neji, decente y tranquilo.

—Sí… pero apuesto a que el dueño de la pensión resulta ser un proxeneta

Se rieron a coro y se metieron a la calle sin salida llamada Konoha.

El bishii caminaba ya más relajado. El mal rato de recién se le había olvidado, luego de haberle pedido a Amida Butsu que no le mandara más damiselas en peligro, temiendo que volviera a toparse con princesitas malagradecidas y hostiles como las del metro. Recordó la lectura que había dejado a medias antes de bajarse. El manga lo podía leer más rato, primero vería el diario para ver qué sucedía en el mundo que habitaba. En una página al azar se abrió el pasquín y ahí estaban, otra vez.

La bruja de ojos grises y el demonio de pelo rosado… impresas en cian, magenta y amarillo, ocupando una plana entera para un aviso publicitario. Vestían el sucedáneo de un uniforme de fútbol, una camisetita anudada por sobre el estómago y unos hot-pants, ambas prendas bien ceñidas gracias a sus cuerpos mojados en perlado sudor, el que resaltaba gracias a la dramática iluminación del escenario. El slogan decía "Te acompaña en cualquier deporte"… era un campaña de Gatorade. Claro, tenía sentido: ambas chicas estaban bebiendo de botellas plásticas líquidos de algún color fluorescente, ¿pero quién se fijaba en esas boludeces?

Todavía pensando en lo estúpidos que eran los publicistas y lo apetitosas que se veían esas chiquillas en esa propaganda, su cuerpo dobló automáticamente por el mismo camino de siempre, cuando una voz proveniente de la acera contraria lo interrumpió.

—¡Eh, dobe!

—¡Eh, teme…! —le respondió este sin siquiera mirarlo.

El sujeto que cruzaba la desierta calzada lo miró extrañado por su reacción al saludarlo igual que siempre. Lo normal habría sido que lo recibiera a golpetazos en la nuca, pero no; estaba pegado poniendo toda su atención en… ¿el periódico?

—¿Te sientes bien, Naruto?

Eso sí lo hizo reaccionar. Lo había llamado por su nombre… maldita sea, ojalá no fuera un mal omen…

—¿Te sientes bien, Sasuke?

—No soy yo el que está pegado al diario como un maldito zombie.

—Ahh, claro, eso… Pues… —le puso lo que estaba viendo justo en frente de su cara para explicarle gráficamente la razón de su ensimismamiento.

—Hmm, ya se me hacía raro. ¿No es suficiente con todo lo que tenemos en la casa?

—Eso es hentai, esto es otra cosa. A estas mismas tías me las acabo de cruzar en el metro.

—Hmm… suertudo de mierda.

—Jeje… nah, no creas. Todo el mundo las estaba mirando, hubieras estado ahí…

Le contó su mala experiencia a su amigo, quien llegaba con una abultada mochila en la espalda y un estuche de bajo blindado. De ojos y cabello negro, japonés 100%, piel blanca y pose poderosa pero desgarbada, como de "me importa un carajo". Jeans, Converse, un chaleco desgastado negro, estaba roto en sus mangas para encajar sus pulgares. Encima una bufanda roja. Un grupito de ko-gals pasaban al lado suyo mirándolos y riéndose como tontitas, siempre lo mismo. El único que les ponía atención era el rubio, quien por ser amable les sonreía, haciendo que se rieran más como estúpidas y salieran corriendo de ahí.

—No hagas eso, dobe.

—No me arrastres a tu agorafobia psicópata, yo sólo saludaba a las niñitas.

—Ni tan niñitas… En fin, así que eso es lo que pasó. Sí, en su lugar también habría creído que eras un hentai más del montón.

—Seguro, como si no quisieras haber estado conmigo en el metro para verlas también.

—Hhm. No jodas, dobe.

—Jajajaja, es verdad, el hentai eres tú, teme.

Y los tan esperados palmetazos hicieron su aparición entre los dos. En el idioma de los hombres eso era un "te estimo, idiota". Una vez ya calmados, después de dos grupitos más de ko-gals y un automóvil lleno de universitarias que les tocaron la bocina, finalmente se pusieron en camino a su casa. Era viernes 3 de octubre del 2008. Viernes: noche de parranda. 3: a una semana del cumpleaños de Naruto. Octubre: el clima dejaba de ser soleado y la noche de parranda, (celebrando que en una semana tendrían parranda por el cumpleaños de Naruto) sería más larga que una de verano. Y 2008: que pus no verían un año terminado en ocho sino en hasta diez años más. Demasiadas razones para celebrar.

Ambas féminas esperaban sentadas en el porche. Al llegar se sorprendieron del tamaño de la vivienda, una enorme casa estilo occidental de tres pisos, un patio modesto pero un sitio ancho, en el que descansaba un vehículo escondido bajo una gran cobertura plástica. La fachada presumía altas ventanas, la mayoría carente de cortinas o persianas, algunas incluso tapadas por tablones desde el interior. Todas las paredes de un resquebrajado blanco, los marcos de las ventanas eran negros, igual que los soportes de porche y la puerta. A la curiosa fachada le venía tan fácil la descripción de "ensueño" como de "escalofriante", sobre todo por ser la última casa de la larga calle sin salida y esa plaza de juegos infantiles abandonada al otro lado de la vía. Después de haber tocado el timbre con insistencia y temer que estuviera averiado fueron por tocar la puerta. Nadie contestaba.

Los dos amigotes caminaban hablando de nimiedades. Se reían, se pegaban en los brazos, hablaban más fuerte de lo normal para molestar a los vecinos. El rubio sacó sus llaves tirando de la cadena más fina de las dos que colgaban de su pantalón.

Los siguientes frames por segundo de la película de sus vidas se fueron alargando más y más.

Se reían del mismo chiste estúpido mirándose a la cara. Voltearon a entrar a su casa. Abrieron el portón, sin llave ni cerrojo. Fijaron su vista en la entrada luego de escuchar un par de mujeres reírse. Si buen o mal omen el de recién ahora estaba por verse.

La peli-rosa hablaba de algún conocido en común con la oji-gris. Una de las dos sacó un comentario demasiado mordaz como para no reírse. El ruido del portón abriéndose y un par de hombres riendo llamó su atención. La maldición de la fama de modelo se estaba volviendo molesta.

—¡¿Tú? —exclamó la peli-rosada.

—¡¿Ustedes? —convino el rubio.

—Ay, no… —se lamentó la oji-gris.

—Quién lo diría —murmuró el peli-negro.


	2. Minna no baka

_"… ¿Te acuerdas de Rock Lee? Bueno, él es el que conoce al dueño, Uzumaki Naruto. Según lo que me cuenta Lee es un tipo relajado, no se hará problema en alojar a dos chicas en su casa; aunque me dijo no estar seguro sobre el amigo con el que vive (Satoki o algo así). No les estaría dando este dato de no confiar en mi amigo, pero vivir con dos desconocidos es siempre algo inseguro. Tú y Sakura lo saben bien…"_

El pobre oji-azul se la pasó casi diez minutos tratando de aclarar la confusión del metro, pero la peli-rosada era de carácter impetuoso y no hacía más que reclamarle ser un hentai que las había seguido hasta ese lugar a propósito. Fuera de la discusión se mantenían los otros dos, observando a sus respectivas amistades hasta que la situación comenzaba a ponerse inaguantable. Hasta que…

—Nee, Sakura-chan… —comenzó a decir la joven de ojos grises— deja que se explique. Es un chico lindo, no creo que esté tan desesperado como para seguir a dos desconocidas desde la estación de metro hasta acá.

El rubio alzó las cejas sorprendido. La bruja de ojos grises era ahora una princesa. La miró regalándole una gran sonrisa de agradecimiento, pero ella sólo pudo corresponderle con un gesto similar mirando hacia el suelo. Ah, era una niña tímida. Lástima, le gustaban las féminas más extrovertidas, como las que había conocido en Alemania. Intercambió una mirada con su amigo, el que sólo con su rostro ya le decía que mantuviera la calma. La paciencia no era el fuerte de ninguno de los dos.

—Ah, está bien —acordó la de ojos verdes, llevándose los puños a las caderas y levantando el mentón para demostrar superioridad—. Puedes hablar.

—Bien, gracias. —_No te alteres, no te alteres—_ Antes que nada, yo no las seguí: esta es mi casa, ¿ven? —le dijo mientras destrababa la cadena que llevaba sus llaves de su pantalón, agitándolas a la altura de sus hombros. Dio dos pasos adelante, pasando entre medio de las dos extrañas y abriendo la puerta de la vivienda. Luego miró al teme, el que se burlaba en silencio por tener que lidiar con todo aquello y encima verse en el papel de mediador civilizado. _Estás disfrutando esto, ¿no, teme? Maldito bastardo_—. Si pasan les puedo seguir explicando el resto adentro y no en la calle como si fuéramos indigentes. ¿Por favor?

Hinata miró con una suave sonrisa a Sakura, quien tan sólo con sus ojos ya estaba expresando que le parecía una mala idea. Su amiga de cabello oscuro sabía la razón de su recelo y por eso mismo compartía parte de ese sentimiento, pero se lo habían prometido: _No dejaremos que esto domine nuestras vidas_. Sólo bastó que Hinata alzara su bolso de mano en el que llevaba su spray de pimienta para que la joven caucásica comprendiera el mensaje; suspiró y sonrió resignada, recogió sus cosas del suelo y siguió al dueño de casa al interior de la vivienda, seguida de su casi hermana y el sujeto de ojos misteriosos.

Dejaron los zapatos en la recepción y se sentaron a la mesa sobre alegres cojines de colores saturados, cruzando la amplia, amplia sala.

—De verdad lo sentimos, no fue nuestra intención —se disculpaba Sakura, agachando su cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento después de que todo quedó claro.

—Espero que puedan entender, el problema es que por un par de campañas publicitarias para las que modelamos ahora todos nos reconocen y se las quieren pasar de listos con nosotras. Sakura-chan sólo quería defendernos, de verdad no somos malas personas —seguía diciendo su amiga, su tono de voz era muy dulce por lo bajo que hablaba.

Sasuke, el chico de ojos y cabello de ébano, no decía nada. Frente a él tenía a dos especímenes de 10. Primero estaba la joven japonesa, de expresivos y mansos ojos de un impactante gris claro. Su cabello no era del tradicional negro, unos sutiles reflejos azulados le daban ese _je ne sais quoi. _Su ceñido vestuario primaveral, jeans pitillos, camisola de algodón, bailarinas de charol azules y un pañuelo enroscado alrededor de su cuello, se resguardaba del frío con un abrigo color violeta acampanado, estilo 1970. Algo de rímel, esmalte negro y sombra azul. Apostaba que vestida de geisha se vería exuberantemente bella.

Pasando a la joven extranjera, comenzando por el que al parecer se llamaba Sakura y su acento nipón era perfecto, todo el resto de su persona era una intrigante contradicción. Su rostro era angelical, pero su actitud endemoniada; su voz era dulce, pero su tono era agresivo; se comportaba como una chica independiente pero tan desconfiada al mismo tiempo. El color de su piel no era tan pálido como el de su amiga y eso le gustaba, y para tener permanente rosada tenía el cabello muy bien cuidado. Bueno, era modelo, seguro tendría un escuadrón de afeminados encargados de que su pelo no se descuidara. Vestía también unos pitillos, un sugerente chaleco carmín que dejaba expuesto uno de sus hombros, botines de cuero de medio tacón. Brillo labial de cereza, rímel, delineado perfecto, manicura francesa y unas enormes argollas de plata pendiendo de sus ocultas orejas.

Ambas eran como el Yin y el Yang.

—No se preocupen, no pasa nada, je. ¿Así que son modelos? —preguntó el bishii haciéndose el inocente. Le salía muy bien.

—Sí… de algo hay que vivir, ¿no?, jeje —ahora como si su vida misma dependiera de ello debía ser simpática, aunque le saliera un poco torpe su sonrisa. Estaba nerviosa por su anterior conducta discrepante hacia el dueño de casa—. Bueno, nosotras veníamos para consultar por la pensión… Aunque después de la escenita comprendo que no nos quieran de inquilinas…

—Si no pasa nada, ya les dije. ¿Verdad, teme?

—Hn.

—Ah, no le hagan caso. Yo soy el propietario, Uzumaki Naruto, pero este idiota también podría decirse que es dueño de la casa —le dio un codazo a su amigo antes de seguir hablando—… preséntate, teme.

—Claro. Uchiha Sasuke, un placer. ¿Y ustedes, señoritas?

—Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, un placer igualmente.

—Hyuuga Hinata… un gusto.

—Ahora que nos presentamos, ¿nos disculpan un momento?

—Cla-claro… —respondió confundida la oji-verde. Se iban a discutir si les daban el pase para vivir ahí o no, era obvio, lo que no lo era era su respuesta.

Dicho esto el peli-negro se llevó a su amigo aparte. Las chicas se quedaron mirando la peculiar decoración de aquel sitio.

Al entrar, lo primero que se notaba era el tamaño de la enorme sala común, la que se extendía por casi toda la planta del primer piso. Enfrentando a la puerta principal había una ancha escalera que parecía perderse al dar una vuelta en U hasta llegar arriba. A la izquierda de la escalera se hallaba la cocina, la que miraba al resto de la estancia a través de un umbral del que pendía una cortina de abalorios y un mini bar, a modo de "cocina americana". Se notaba que de haber habido alguna pared adicional para separar ambientes, algo así como un comedor o un estar o un estudio, había sido derribada, quedando sólo los pilares esenciales para que los pisos superiores no se les fueran encima. Si había alguna denominación que resumiera el aspecto general de la estructura general, debería ser _tosca_. Los pilares de concreto ni siquiera estaban repasados con estuco para darles un aspecto más agradable; en cambio lucían firmas de marcadores de diferentes colores y otras manchas extrañas. El piso de madera, que en algún momento debería haberse visto brillante y lustroso, estaba rayado, magullado y opaco.

Y en cuanto al resto de la decoración, podía apreciarse una mesita de madera frente a la cocina con sus respectivos cojines, justamente donde ellas estaban sentadas en ese momento. Era lo más cercano a la normalidad que podían encontrar, ya que arrimada a la pared de la izquierda reposaba un caño metálico clásico para bailes exóticos sobre una modesta tarima forrada en terciopelo rojo —en el que se veían claramente pisadas de tacones. Además, como si fuera poco, al otro lado de la habitación había también una batería, dos enormes amplificadores, un micrófono y conexiones de cables enrollados repartidos por el piso. El gustillo general que dejaba era ese de un pub universitario de mala muerte.

_Estos tíos mandaron el feng shui al demonio..._

—¿Y? ¿Te convencen o no? —preguntó Sasuke a Naruto.

—Ah, teme… Tú sabes y yo sé y hasta la vecina sabe que necesitamos el dinero —respondió Naruto.

—¿Y… crees que nos acepten? —le preguntó Sakura a Hinata.

—Bueno, eso espero… como compañeros de casa no parecen una mala opción, pero antes me gustaría ver el resto de la casa y asegurarnos que no sean unos psicópatas —opinó Hinata.

—Y veo… otra vez te fue mal con el abogado —adivinó el peli-negro.

—La verdad no sé. Tampoco él sabe. Es ridículo que tenga que ir a juicio por una herencia que me pertenece por derecho, y el inútil de Fukoda me sigue exasperando, siento que yo sé mejor del tema legal que él mismo —resopló el bishii.

—Quizás no sean unos psicópatas, pero considerando cómo ha ido nuestra suerte últimamente esperaría cualquier cosa —se quejó la peli-rosada.

—No seas pesimista, Saku-chan. Hemos tenido buenas y malas rachas, yo creo que ha llegado la hora de que cambie nuestra suerte —la animó su amiga.

—Sólo espera la decisión del juez y procura no alterarte antes de tiempo —le aconsejó el oji-negro.

—Sí… supongo que tienes razón. Aún quedan otros sitios con pensión por descartar, sino siempre podremos quedarnos con Neji-kun… —murmuró la de ojos verdes.

—¿Y a ti te convencieron? —preguntó el rubio.

—Para ser las primeras interesadas en quedarse no está nada mal. Es cierto que la de pelos colorados es un poco paranoica, pero yo le creo a su amiga muda, no parecen malas personas —le respondió su amigo.

—¿Te fijaste? El bombón de ojos negros miró hacia acá… podrán ser unos psicópatas, pero ambos están como quieren —siguió diciendo Sakura. Ambas chicas se miraron un instante en silencio y después se pusieron a reír como un par de brujas en un aquelarre.

—Jeje, qué bueno, porque aunque no necesitara el dinero las aceptaría igual, 'ttebayo!

—Eh, concuerdo contigo, dobe —dicho esto los dos se miraron con malicia y el rubio comenzó a reír como Butthead.

Ellas interrumpieron sus bobas risas para mirarlos a ellos, mientras que ellos se voltearon para ver de qué se estaban riendo ellas. Ambas partes habían llegado a un acuerdo, sólo faltaba que los chicos anunciaran su decisión.

—Venga, dobe, escúchame bien. Queda prohibido meterse con las clientas, ¿vale?

Su amigo se le quedó mirando pensativo. Sabía que era lo correcto… lo dolorosamente correcto.

—Cómo odio cuando tienes la razón, teme. Está bien… pero lo que no se toca… se puede mirar, ¿verdad?

—Ya nos entendemos, dobe. ¿Promesa entonces?

—Promesa.

Y se fueron a sentar nuevamente con las chicas. En el camino hasta allá ellas esperaron en silencio. Temían lo peor, esperaban lo mejor.

—Pues… si aún están interesadas en vivir acá, será un placer mostrarles la casa. Espero que se convenzan al ver las habitaciones disponibles.

—¿De verdad, Uzumaki-san?

—Claro que sí, yo nunca miento —_eso es como 99% efectivo, pero no tienen por qué saberlo—._ Y me pueden decir Naruto-kun, eso de tratarse por los apellidos me trae malos recuerdos de la escuela. ¿Están de acuerdo?

—¡Perfecto entonces! Hina-chan y yo estaremos encantadas.

Ambos amigos se miraron mientras Sakura abrazaba con fuerza a su acompañante. Naruto sonreía de lado, Sasuke lo miraba con fastidio, siempre le habían molestado esas muestras de afecto escandalosas.

—Ejem —carraspeó el Uchiha—. Ahora toca hablar de negocios. ¿Les interesaría una o dos habitaciones?

—Eh… pues, la verdad no habíamos pensado en eso… —meditó Sakura, ambas chicas se miraron.

—Creo que una —dijo con seguridad Hinata, tomando de la mano a la pelirrosada. Para ambas era un gesto natural de inocente intimidad amistosa entre chicas, lo que fue confundido colosalmente por los residentes de la casa.

_¡LESBIANAS!_ Se les pasó por la cabeza a los dos al mirarse con pavor, luego mirándolas pervertidamente. _Te felicito, teme, he acá la fantasía sexual de toda una vida y me haces prometer algo que repercute en que me duelan las bolas_ pensó uno, _Por la mierda, que justo cuando pensé que podría aguantarme ¡me refriegan la tentación en la cara! Ah, el dobe debe estar queriendo asesinarme,_ pensó el otro.

—También nos gustaría cómo se las arreglan con la convivencia, ¿nos explican el sistema de comidas, si es que hay horarios, reglas? Oh, bueno, podemos hablar de eso después de ver la casa. ¿Tú nos la vas a mostrar, Naruto-kun?

—Ehh… ¡sí, claro, Sakura-chan! No te molesta que te diga así, ¿verdad? Jejejejeje… Ahh… ejem… —Naruto frunció el ceño tratando de juntar la información en su cabeza, lo cual le resultaba algo difícil siendo que en ese mismo instante debía antes vaciar su cerebro de las imágenes hentai y sólo después comenzar a pensar algo coherente. Cambió su tono de voz al seguir hablando— comenzando por el primer piso, pues está dedicado a la _actividad social._ Subamos al segundo piso, ahí están la mayoría de las habitaciones. Espero que les gusten, jejeje. Cuando terminemos el recorrido podemos hablar de la plata, ¿bueno?

_Estúpido dobe._

Las chicas dejaron sus bolsos y acompañaron a sus anfitriones a la planta superior. Llevaban cierta distancia de ellos, Sakura tomaba el brazo de Hinata muy cerca suyo, parecía que no quería soltarla ni un momento; con cada mirada de reojo que daban los otros dos más se convencían de su retorcida teoría. Ya en el segundo piso se veía la diferencia de ambientes.

La escalera llegaba a una pequeña sala común, con dos poltronas, una banca de madera cubierta de cojines, un puf, un teléfono sobre una mesita redonda bajo una ventana que daba a la calle principal. La salita era pequeña, muy bien iluminada, sus paredes claras repartían la luz bellamente en la estancia, filtrada delicadamente por una cortina de encaje muy europea. En la mesita también había una lámpara de pantalla de género, con un pañuelo de seda rojo sobre ella. En una de las paredes colgaba un retrato de una bella mujer pelirroja.

Las chicas se maravillaron de la delicadeza de la decoración, no parecía que alguno de esos dos vividores pudiera ser el responsable del aspecto de aquél cuarto. Ambas miraron confundidas a Naruto, el propietario.

—Sé lo que están pensando. Aquella encantadora dama es la responsable del decorado, ni el teme ni yo somos maricas, ¿eh? —bromeó con una sonrisa desganada, señalando al cuadro.

—Es algo que no hemos querido cambiar de la casa original. Cuando viene gente los fines de semana no dejamos que suban al segundo piso, es mejor dejar los desastres en el primero y en el patio. Podría decirse que es la primera regla. Por acá están los cuartos —dijo Sasuke en una frase sorprendentemente larga. No le gustaba que su amigo recordara cosas dolorosas, él había pasado por lo mismo y sabía bien cómo se sentía.

Desde el lugar donde se encontraban salían dos pasillos que cruzaban el piso de lado a lado y convergían al medio, en el pequeño estar. Siguieron al pelinegro por el de la derecha, pobremente alumbrado; la claridad disminuía a medida que el pasillo avanzaba, pero aún así se podían ver las dos puertas por cada lado de éste. La solitaria ventana al final del corredor no ayudaba mucho a disipar la penumbra, estaba tapada de tablones clavados y había algunos vidrios rotos bajo ella. Posiblemente los habían robado hacía poco y ni se habían tomado la molestia de limpiar los rastros del ladrón.

Los muchachos fueron abriendo las puertas de cada una de las cuatro habitaciones de esa ala. Cuando la luz llegó al fin se veían las motas de polvo brillar entre los rayos solares, flotando en abundancia. No se paseaban mucho en esa parte de la casa al parecer. Los cuartos eran de tamaños similares, amplios para una sola persona, pero no era suficiente para las dos jóvenes. Había una cama, un velador y un armario en cada uno, tapados por gruesas sábanas.

—Llegamos a esta casa hace como un mes… tal vez menos. Antes vivíamos en la casa del teme, pero la tuvo que poner en renta y nos vinimos para acá. Mis papás me dejaron algunas propiedades, de momento nos mantenemos de rentas y trabajos que aparecen de repente. Cuando llegamos nos topamos con la sorpresa de que algún borracho la había agarrado a piedrazos, por eso algunas ventanas están selladas.

—Sou ka —susurró Sakura mientras observaba uno de los cuartos con ventana entablada. Daba un poco de miedo asomarse, tendrían que limpiar todo el piso si querían vivir ahí. Luego de eso cambiar las ventanas, instalar cortinas… de seguro que no demorarían en llegar más inquilinos, le emocionaba pensar en todas las posibilidades. Siempre había sido una persona sociable y aquella casa le recordaba su niñez, era perfecto. Se volteó sonriente hacia Naruto—. Nee, Naruto-kun, ¿nos muestras el resto?

—Claro, por acá —contestó contagiado del entusiasmo de la joven.

Se fueron hasta el otro extremo, al pasillo que quedaba a la izquierda de la escalera. Tenía tres puertas, pero una ya estaba abierta, la primera de la derecha (que daba a la calle). Dentro se veían muchas pesas apiladas en una pared, dos caminadoras, una bicicleta de ejercicios y una radio, más algunas revistas de contenido adulto y una copia de _Zwanzig Liebesgedichte und ein Lied der Verzweiflung (Veinte Poemas de Amor y una Canción Desesperada_).

—¡¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Sakura escandalizada.

—Porno, ¿te suena? —contestó Sasuke.

—No eso, _teme_… —contraatacó la chica.

—Jajajajaja, ¡ya se sabe tu nombre, teme! —se rió Naruto.

—… esto —dijo alzando el librito—. No puedo creerlo, ¿Neruda?

—Ah… eso es mío —le quitó el libro el rubio.

—Ya sabe que eres marica, dobe —le dijo su amigo, luego se dirigió a la peli-rosada:— ¿Sabes alemán?

—Mi mamá me enseñó un poco.

—¿Alemana? —se interesó el oji-azul.

—Inglesa… pero ya saben, Europa es pequeña y el inglés y el alemán no difieren mucho. ¿Tienes ascendencia germana, Naruto?

—¡Oh, no! ¡¿Se nota? —preguntó emulando estar asombrado.

—Al menos eso explicaría tu nombre tan ridículo —le respondió ofendida por la broma.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues…

—Anno… Mejor vamos a ver el resto de los cuartos, ¿sí? —le interrumpió Hinata, evitando que se pelearan nuevamente.

—Sí, antes de que tenga que…

—Ya cállate, dobe —se le adelantó Sasuke, empujándolo a la fuerza. Iban saliendo cuando quedó al lado de Hinata, a buena distancia de los otros dos—. Gracias —le susurró a la oji-gris, levemente sonrojada.

Naruto se fue a la solitaria puerta del otro lado del pasillo. Se tomó un instante para mirar con rencor a Sakura y girando el pomo muy suavemente abrió la puerta.

Era una habitación muy amplia, abarcaba cuatro ventanas que daban al patio trasero más una en el costado, la luz la llenaba magníficamente. Ninguna de sus ventanas estaba rota, pero carecía de cortinas o persianas. Estaba amoblada con una cama matrimonial, dos veladores con sus respectivas lámparas, un gran armario de madera y un amplio baúl a los pies de la cama; lo básico, pero siguiendo un exquisito estilo art nouveau. Hinata y Sakura entraron poniendo atención a los detalles, su distribución, las vibras que emitían las pálidas paredes cubiertas de un delicado papel mural floreado en tonos damascos. Era maravillosa.

—¡Aaahhhh! ¡Kireeeiii! —chilló Hinata dando saltitos—. ¿Te gusta, Sakura-chan?

—¡Me encanta! Demo… tiene una sola cama…

—Pues a mí no me hace problema, si quieres podemos comprar un par de camas para que estés más cómoda…

—No, no te preocupes, no es necesario —la abrazó cálidamente y sonrió—. Si estoy contigo está bien, y si a ti tampoco te molesta compartir la cama mejor todavía. Además me encanta dormir contigo. —_Me sentiré más tranquila si no nos separamos._

—A mí también —le respondió estrechándola. _Tú y Neji son la única familia que me queda._

La chica inglesa era alta, algo así como un metro setenta, pero la japonesa no se quedaba atrás tampoco, a pesar de su etnia era casi tan alta como su amiga. Quedaban justo, justito para ese abrazo lesbiano perfecto… o bueno, casi: sólo faltaban las camisetas mojadas, la bañera llena de barro o que estuvieran peleando con almohadas en ropa interior. Los dos idiotas observándolas no podían hacer nada por evitar imaginárselo.

—¡Entonces nos quedamos con esta! —decretó Sakura una vez separadas de su fugaz abrazo, mas ahora tomadas de ambas manos.

Estaba decidido: las nenas habían conseguido su nuevo hogar.

"_Saben cuanto me fastidia que una mujer diga que todos somos iguales, pero lamentablemente para muchos la regla es la misma: se guían por sus instintos animales y no entienden bien cuando una chica les da una negativa. Si se da tal caso en esa casa sólo digan que son lesbianas y asunto arreglado._

…_Sólo bromeaba. ¿Qué tan idiota habrá que ser para creer algo semejante de ustedes dos? Ni en un millón de años"._

* * *

_**Poly-Uchiha**__ahì ta, sabìa que me encontrarìa a alguien de la otra cuenta por acà. gracias por el review, si sigo igual de bien con los comentarios pus no borro esta cosa. tate bien._

_**Anna-Walker**__muchas gracias, me alegra que se fijen en los detalles. espero que te guste la conti._

_**mary8876**__okey_

_**ETOLPLOW-KUN**__como que no era prólogo pero igual... gracias_

_**NEHEZ-UCHIHA**__okey. saludos._


	3. Himitsu desu

Luego de decidirse por aquella maravilla de dormitorio hubo y rápido apretón de manos simbólico entre las chicas y los chicos, para luego seguir con el pequeño tour a la gran casa de tres pisos.

El cuarto que vieron después de ese en el segundo piso era el baño, al lado del improvisado gimnasio y diagonal a su nueva habitación. Tenía una gran ventana de vidrios ahumados que daba a la calle y una pequeña ventanilla a un costado para ventilación. También era de estilo occidental, excepto por los dos banquitos para enjabonarse de madera y el cubo para el agua.

—El tercer piso lamento decir que es privado —dijo Naruto muy solemne pero muy amablemente.

—¿Cómo que privado? —preguntó Sakura haciendo pucheros.

—Que no se va ahí sin la autorización de uno de nosotros —le aclaró Sasuke, sin pizca de la afabilidad que mostró su amigo.

—¿Pero por qué?

—Etto, Saku… deben tener buenas razones. Ahí están sus cuartos, ¿no?

—Hai. De momento está un poco desastroso, pero apenas se pueda se lo mostramos para que se sientan en su casa completamente —les sonrió el bishii.

—¿Son gays? Porque si es así, no se preocupen, Hina-chan y yo hemos visto de todo y si tienen sex-toys regados en el tercer piso nosotras…

—¡¿Pero qué mierda tienes en la cabeza, desviada pervertida?

—Umm, por el modo en que lo niegas, Sasuke-kun, pareciera que es verdad…

—Tienes razón, dobe, a esta yo me la…

—Ah, teme. Sólo ignórala y cállate.

Las chicas pusieron sus cosas en su nuevo cuarto, decidieron cómo organizarían sus cosas cuando todo estuviera listo, chillaron coros enteros emocionadas con todo lo que le pondrían a su nueva habitación, saltaron en la cama y obligaron a los chicos a saltar con ellas para celebrar (¿Sasuke también? sí, se sumó después de que le llegara un cojinazo por parte de Naruto), haciendo que los resortes del colchón salieran a relucir. Parecía que había que hacer algunas modificaciones.

—¡Jajajaja, sal de encima, Naruto-kun!

—Claro, si el teme me hace el favor…

—Hinata está sentada encima de mí…

—¡Hina-chan!

Camino a la cocina hablaron de que tendrían que cambiar el colchón. Corrieron la basura de encima de la mesa, sacaron unas cervezas y se pusieron a conversar de negocios.

—No está nada mal, podemos costearlo —concluyó Sakura luego que les dieran el costo de la renta.

—Perfecto. Cada pago mensual será por adelantado. No es necesario dar aviso adelantado en caso que se vayan a vivir a otra parte, pero si ya han pagado su renta no les daremos devoluciones —respondió Sasuke antes de darle otro sorbo a su Heineken.

—Está bien, siempre y cuando nos consigan un colchón nuevo… esta misma noche quisiéramos instalarnos, si no es problema.

—No, no es problema… a ver, ¿qué tal esto? Nos pagan ahora y de ese mismo dinero sacamos para comprar el colchón que necesitan, ¿vale? —propuso Naruto—. Aunque, claro, les tendremos que hacer un pequeño descuento por este mes, ya estamos a 3.

—Les pagaremos apenas consigamos un cajero automático. Después de comer algo podríamos ir de compras, ¿no te parece, Hina-chan?

—Lo siento, Sakura-chan, esta tarde no puedo.

—¿Pero por…? Ah, claro, tienes razón —le sonrió comprensivamente, cambiando en seguida el tema—. No hemos discutido las comidas diarias, ¿cómo se arregla esa parte?

Naruto y Sasuke se miraron circunspectos.

—Ahh…

—Pues…

Balbucearon al mismo tiempo. Ellos se las arreglaban saliendo a comer fuera todos los días, a veces acompañados, a veces por su cuenta, a veces sólo recalentaban la pizza del día anterior en el microondas. Entre hombres era una cosa, pero con mujeres era un asunto diferente.

—Sou ka —comprendió Sakura en una media sonrisa, mientras Hinata soltaba una risilla que decía que también había entendido.

—¿Qué tal esto?: Sakura-chan y yo nos turnamos para hacer las comidas con la ayuda de uno de ustedes que nos asista. Al menos la primera semana eso tendría que funcionar.

—¿Y para qué uno de nosotros? —preguntó Naruto haciéndole horrores a la idea de cocinar para cuatro personas todos los días.

—Pues en caso que haya que salir a comprar algo nos podrían acompañar a las tiendas cercanas, ni yo ni Sakura-chan conocemos este vecindario. O también para ordenar la cocina: uno lava y el otro seca… acá no hay ningún matrimonio y los cuatro vamos a comer por igual, me parece justo.

—¡A mi también! ¡Qué buena idea, Hina-chan! —hasta aplaudía por la alegría, además se daba cuenta de que la habitual timidez de Hinata se iba disipando.

Los hombres de la casa se volvieron a mirar circunspectos. Claro, ahí no había ningún matrimonio, pero las mujeres ya se estaban haciendo del poder de las decisiones domésticas y no había pasado ni una hora de su estancia.

—Pues ni modo… —sonrió el rubio, sometido.

—¿Tienen horarios para comer, para dormir, para trabajar? —la sed de información de Sakura era insaciable, no quería dejar cabos sueltos.

—Pues la verdad es que no, jejeje… —_porque la vida de ambos es un lío inexplicable... ¿A que sí, teme?_— ¿y ustedes?

—Tenemos un horario bastante flexible. Podemos estar de vagas todo el día o salir en la madrugada y regresar pasada medianoche después de una sesión de fotos en una playa a tres horas de distancia —comentó Sakura, recordando aquella sesión infernal para la última colección de una importante línea de trajes de baño, pensando en que ahora deberían darle a la agencia su nueva dirección en caso de que la van tuviera que ir a buscarlas por algún trabajo similar—. Además la mayoría de los sábados trabajamos extra de freelance.

—¿Freelance? ¿Eso no va en contra del contrato con su agencia? —preguntó Sasuke.

—No son trabajos como los de la agencia, aunque lo hablamos con ellos antes para evitar malentendidos. Un amigo tiene un taller de dibujo y nosotras le servimos de referencia. Es un dinero extra que nunca está de más.

—Genial, ¿tienen algunos que nos puedan mostrar? —preguntó el rubio, entusiasmado.

—Umm… no estoy segura de si traigo alguno en mi portafolio… —meditó Sakura.

—Dibujos de ustedes… ¿desnudas? —preguntó Sasuke alzando una ceja y robándole un ligero sonrojo a ambas muchachas.

—Pues… sí.

—Entonces olvídenlo. Tenemos muchos amigos hormonales que se la viven viniendo a esta casa. No vuelvan a sacar ese tema jamás si no quieren ganarse problemas con babosos indeseables acosándolas en su nueva casa —les aconsejó volteando hacia una ventana y bebiendo otro sorbo de cerveza—. ¿Quién cocinará hoy?

—Esto… ¿Hina-chan?

—¿A la suerte? La que pierda cocina —Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

—¡Piedra, papel o tijera! —exclamaron ambas al mismo tiempo. Sakura resultó la ganadora con su mano extendida.

—Entonces yo. Menos mal… —suspiró la de ojos grises.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Hinata? —un aura oscura emanaba de Sakura, amenazante.

—¿Neeeee? Etto… que así no tendré que limpiar la cocina mientras voy a comprar, jeje —su respuesta no convencía a nadie, terminó por convencerla dándole un repentino beso en la mejilla—. Ahora voy a ver qué tenemos para el menú, permiso. —_Sólo espero que en el refrigerador haya algún comestible que no sea cerveza y pudín fuera de la fecha de vencimiento._

—Te acompaño —la siguió Naruto. Se perdieron tras la cortina de abalorios, no se alcanzaban a ver por sobre el mini bar desde la tradicional y baja mesa japonesa.

Sakura y Sasuke se quedaron frente a frente. Él le dio un último sorbo a la lata antes de improvisar algo de charla… sin muchas ganas.

—Y… ¿cuántos años tienes? —se le adelantó ella.

—Veinte —le respondió luego de tragar apresurado—. ¿Y tú?

—Dieciocho.

—¿Ya terminaste la escuela?

—Hai… ¿y tú qué haces?, ¿es verdad que sólo viven de rentas? Digo, algo más tiene que ocupar su tiempo…

—Hm. Bueno, todo ese desorden que ves allá… —le indicó los instrumentos al otro lado de la sala— es de nuestra banda. Hace como un año que regresamos de Alemania, juntamos algunos conocidos y formamos un grupo. Ahora estamos organizándonos para grabar algo y probar suerte en el mercado.

—¿De verdad?

—Hmm —asintió pestañeando, mientras volvía a dar otro sorbo.

—¿Y qué hacían en Alemania?

—Naruto tiene un problema de herencia, quiso ir a arreglarlo personalmente y yo me ofrecí para acompañarlo. Estuvimos allá como… no lo sé, creo que año y medio.

—¿Tanto tiempo?

—Se presentaron otros asuntos estando ahí.

Sakura se quedó pensando. Recordó la cara de Naruto al mencionar a la persona retratada en el cuadro del segundo piso, y la urgencia de Sasuke por cambiar de tema al mencionarla.

—Una herencia… entonces la madre de Naruto…

—Hai. Su madre y su padre, igual que los míos. Es gracioso porque es así que nos conocimos —le dijo con toda naturalidad. Al ver que la joven se quedaba perpleja continuó hablando—. No pasa nada, pasó hace mucho tiempo. Pasó que coincidimos con el mismo loquero al que nos mandaban para "hablar de nuestro trauma" y similares estupideces.

—No jodas…

—Todos los martes y viernes nos topábamos en la sala de espera, yo iba entrando y él iba saliendo, luego de un par de semanas él comenzó a saludarme, y con el tiempo comenzamos a hablar. Un día el doctor no asistió y no le avisaron a mi hermano, quien era mi custodio legal en esos días, así que al llegar me encontré con Naruto y nos escapamos el resto del día dando vueltas por el centro. ¿Verdad, dobe? —le gritó a Naruto a través de la ventana del mini-bar.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que nos conocimos en el psiquiatra.

—¡Jajaja, sí, es verdad!

—El asunto es que somos amigos desde entonces —terminó de confesarle a la joven frente a él dejando la lata sobre la mesa.

° O °

—_¿Qué haces acá? ¿Por qué no estás en la consulta?_

—_El doc no vino, me quedé esperando por si venías._

—_¿Y por qué hiciste eso?_

—_Jejeje, no sé tú, pero a mí ese tipo me deprime. Tengo algunas fichas, ¿vamos a jugar?_

° O °

—¿De qué están hablando? —preguntó Hinata mientras recogía en una bolsa todos los congelados incomibles del refrigerador.

Naruto le contó la misma historia a la joven al tiempo que ponía algunas latas de conserva sobre el mesón de la cocina.

—Así que Alemania. Bueno, con Sakura hicimos algo parecido, pero por mucho menos tiempo.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Hai, nos escapamos dos meses a China. El año pasado le fue muy mal a Sakura-chan, ella quería entrar a la universidad, su sueño era estudiar Medicina…

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Un percance… no me corresponde hablar de eso —sacudió ligeramente la cabeza para sacarse los malos recuerdos y cambió el tono de voz por otro más relajado—. Quedó muy afectada, lo peor es que eso repercutió en los resultados de sus exámenes de admisión. Su madre nunca se enteró de la verdadera razón de su fracaso, pensó que era negligencia y falta de estudio, pero yo sé que ella dio su mejor esfuerzo. Sakura no le perdonó su desconfianza, así que se fue de la casa antes de cumplir los dieciocho. Estuvo viviendo conmigo un tiempo, y como vi que su ánimo no cambiaba con nada la _convencí_ y nos fuimos a China.

—Lo que hiciste es muy lindo —le sonrió. Ella lo miró de reojo y le sonrió tímidamente antes de volver a bajar la mirada a la bolsa de basura—. ¿Y tú por qué no estás en la universidad? ¿No te interesa seguir estudiando?

—No… a mí… me echaron de casa… —le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y la garganta ahogada.

Naruto se puso estático con sus palabras. Dejó el par de latas que sostenía en el mesón y fue hasta ella.

—Hina-chan… yo… lo siento, no sabía… —ella por toda respuesta sólo le negaba con la cabeza y continuaba sonriendo, pero la primera lágrima ya había comenzado a caer. Detuvo también su faena, hincada frente al refrigerador, deseando no ser consolada para no ser tentada a llorar con todas las ganas que se había aguantado desde que su padre le abriera la puerta de su hogar irremediablemente.

Naruto suspiró y la tomó en brazos. No le dijo nada, sólo se la llevó de ahí. Al pasar por la sala se puso en su papel de bufón, ese al que acudía cada vez que quería ocultar algo, se apresuró y se preocupó de que no le vieran el rostro a Hinata, quien se sentía confundida y conmovida por ser resguardada de esa manera.

—Naruto-kun, ¿qué le pasó a Hinata?

—¡Es terrible, se cortó el dedo! —le dijo a la preocupada peli-rosada mientras corría a la escalera— ¡Si no llego al botiquín luego va a desangrarse!

—¡¿Na… nani?

—Estúpido dobe… —bufó Sasuke cuando ya se había ido— no sé cuál es su afán de siempre hacer tanto escándalo.

Subió la escalera con la muchacha en brazos, no se le hizo difícil por lo ligera que era. Llegó así mismo hasta el tercer piso, Hinata recordó la restricción de ir ahí así que cerró los ojos hasta sentirse sentada sobre lo que supuso que era una cama. Seguía lagrimando un poco, aunque con el escándalo de recién se le había pasado en algo la pena.

—Si te dejaba ahí ibas a seguir llorando y los otros se darían cuenta; si te abrazaba llorarías con más ganas; si intentaba sacarte de ahí para que fueras al baño también habría sido obvio que estabas llorando, así que… pensé que lo mejor era disfrazar el momento. Puedes abrir los ojos, no te preocupes.

Lentamente abrió sus luceros plateados, buscando con la mirada el rostro del rubio.

—Arigatou… —le susurró.

—¿No te parece molesto llorar en público?

—Hai.

—Vas a tener que retocarte la cara, las lágrimas hicieron lo suyo. ¿Estás mejor, quieres hablar de eso?

Ella volvió a bajar la mirada. Otra vez la atacaron las ganas de llorar. Él ahora se sintió en libertad de abrazarla mientras que ella sollozaba.

—Está bien. De verdad lo siento mucho.

—No… yo lo siento… —le dijo alejándose de él— no quiero importunarte con mis problemas

—Nada de eso —le pasó el dedo por su mejilla—. Aunque admito que me haría sentir mejor que te descargaras, no es bueno guardarse las penas. No tiene que ser conmigo, si quieres llamo a Sakura-chan para que…

—No —le interrumpió. Suspiró pesadamente, dio un vistazo al lugar en el que estaba: un cuarto como del tamaño de su nueva habitación, estaba oscuro por las cortinas que estaban cerradas. En un rincón había un escritorio con una laptop, un tazón sucio y una libreta abierta en la que habría estado escribiendo algo. Junto a él reposaba una guitarra eléctrica y un pequeño amplificador. La cama matrimonial en la que estaba sentada tenía un único velador y frente a esta tenía un gran espejo en el que se veía a ella misma reflejada tras la espalda de Naruto, quien estaba arrodillado frente a ella.

—Espera, voy por un pañuelo —le dijo él al ver la cara de sorpresa por ver su imagen con el rímel bañando su cara— Ahh… ¿dónde los dejé…?

Ella se quedó sentada viendo cómo él buscaba la caja con toallitas de papel. Observó su cuerpo, su cabello, sus manos, sus movimientos, su tono de voz, el olor que inundaba el cuarto. Neji se equivocaba, el dueño de casa era en realidad una buena persona, no tenía nada que ver con el malnacido de Sasori. Cuando volvió hasta donde estaba ella le limpió la cara él mismo, tirando los pañuelitos después en cualquier parte.

—Soy todo oídos —dijo sonriendo, ella lo imitó.

—Luego de que el ánimo de Sakura-chan decayera se le hizo difícil mantener sus trabajos. Se conseguía un empleo y al poco tiempo la despedían. Hasta que le sugerí asistir a una audición para la agencia en la que trabajamos ahora. Le fue bien, se notaba que realmente le gustaba. Entonces Sai, un amigo muy talentoso, nos pidió que posáramos juntas en una sesión para una campaña de maquillaje que dirigía un conocido suyo. Ella lejos de ponerse celosa o sentirse amenazada me apoyó para seguir modelando, estaba contenta de que nos dedicáramos a lo mismo.

—No me sorprende que terminaras haciendo lo mismo, eres muy bonita.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Comparada con Sakura… ella sí que es hermosa. Tiene todo lo necesario para ser modelo: el cuerpo, la cara, la actitud, el talento… yo soy muy tímida, no soy como las modelos europeas, tengo demasiadas _curvas_… soy demasiado… _voluptuosa_ —notó que él iba a reclamarle por sus palabras, así que siguió hablando—. ¿Recuerdas ese segundo trabajo que tenemos que mencionó Sakura-chan? Sai es quien nos contrata. Recuerdo cuando llegó pidiéndonos que posáramos para un proyecto… era para una exposición en la que participarían varios fotógrafos y dibujantes de vanguardia. Nos necesitaba para unos retratos en carboncillo y unas fotografías en blanco y negro… —suspiró despacio y corto— desnudas.

Se calló un momento. Se mordió el labio.

—¿Y…?

—Mi papá es alguien de dinero, de posición social, de poder. La exposición fue un evento relativamente importante, era un evento de caridad así que hubo mucha concurrencia; mi padre entre ellos. Aún recuerdo la rabia con que me miró al volver a casa ese día, luego de darme un sermón de lo vergonzoso que había sido haber visto a su propia hija posar como una _mujerzuela_ y vista por tanta gente de sus círculos sociales me dio una bofetada y me corrió de su casa. Apenas me dio tiempo para recoger algunas cosas antes de salir a medianoche junto con Sakura, quien en ese tiempo se estaba quedando conmigo —su voz se oía clara, pero seguían saliendo lágrimas de sus ojos.

—¿Sólo por unas fotos?

—No fue eso solamente. Desde hace algunos años que él pareciera haber perdido cualquier dejo de cariño por mí, el convertirme en modelo sólo fue una excusa para sacarme de su vida definitivamente. No sé qué hice tan mal para que llegara a odiarme.

En todo el relato ella no mencionó a su madre ni una sola vez, así que Naruto temió preguntar por ella. La abrazó otra vez, esperó que volviera a llorar pero no fue así. Al sentir que ella ponía sus brazos en su espalda comenzó a sentir que la tenía muy cerca… demasiado cerca. En sus brazos tenía a esta chica, que era preciosa, lo suficientemente vulnerable como para volverla la más tentadora del planeta. Rompió el abrazo antes de que fuera tarde.

—Gracias por confiar en mí —le dijo como si ningún impulso pecaminoso se hubiera instalado en su conciencia pensando en ella.

—Gracias por hacer que confíe en ti —le respondió como si no estuviera siendo afectada por los mismos impulsos, sin poder mirarlo a los ojos.

Entonces el error vino. A él le causaba ternura que ella fuera tan inhibida, deslizó su índice desde el lóbulo hasta el mentón de Hinata, causando que ella lo mirara. No era su intención encontrarse con esos ojos, que le confesaban ser muy, muy heterosexuales.

_Küss mich… Ich erwarte dich._

Naruto se acercó a su boca. Sus manos se dirigieron solas hasta su cintura, sosteniéndola con firmeza. Ella lo recibió lentamente, con una inocente torpeza, enlazando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Dos nubes rosáceas colorearon sus mejillas. Él sintió la boca de la joven chocar contra la suya suavemente, no pudo aguantar mucho antes de morder su labio y luego buscar la lengua de Hinata con la suya propia. Le sacó el abrigo y acarició sus suaves brazos.

_Ella está prohibida, lo prometiste._

La empujó con su propio cuerpo hasta recostarla, separándose de su boca sólo para acomodarla más adentro de la cama. La tomó de sus muñecas sosteniéndolas a ambos costados de su cabeza, Hinata intentó en vano liberarse, dejó que él tomara el control. Cerró los ojos. Él estaba sobre ella, besando su cuello, sus hombros, su pecho. Rozó su sexo con el de ella a propósito, robándole el gemido que tanto quería escuchar de ella.

_Ich verlier mich tief in dir sein._

Soltó sus muñecas. Ella agarró el polerón por la solapa, se lo quitó y lo lanzó lejos. Sus suaves y pálidas manos las dejó subir a través de sus brazos mientras que él llevaba su grandes y fuertes manos a las femeninas caderas, apretándolas entre sus palmas con ganas antes de viajar hasta su cintura, arrastrando la fina camisola floreada hasta revelar su tierno vientre juvenil… invitación a hundir su boca en aquel bonito sitio. Ella recibió los besos sobre sus costillas con una mezcla entre risa y estertor, y luego los besos cerca de su ombligo con un ahogado quejido. Él no pudo sino regresar a sus labios, pero ella se le escapó yendo directamente a su cuello. Ahora el que gemía era él, roncamente. Ella sonrió halagada al saber que había adivinado bien, pero su confianza se derrumbó al notar que él volvía a tomar su camisola para comenzar a quitársela.

_¡Lo prometiste!_

El celular de Naruto sonó dentro de su pantalón. Ambos se miraron como si salieran de un profundo hechizo, Hinata volvía a evitar esos ojos azules, Naruto se aclaró la garganta y se salió de encima de ella para sentarse al borde de la cama.

_¿Qué mierda hice?_

—¿Mm… moshi-moshi?

—_Dobe, ¿qué están haciendo? Tenemos hambre._

—Claro… gomen, es que nos entretuvimos conversando…

—_Pueden conversar mientras van a comprar los ingredientes para cocinar, apúrense y bajen de una buena vez._

—Hai, hai… ya vamos.

Cortó la llamada y se quedó con el aparato en una mano, mientras que con la otra se sostenía la cabeza. No se volteó a mirar a Hinata, sólo se fue a buscar su ropa, se vistió y buscó algo en un cajón. Fue hasta ella, le tomó la mano y le puso una bandita adhesiva en uno de sus dedos.

—Ahí está, el crimen perfecto —le dijo tratando de hacerla sonreír. No dio resultado—. Escucha, lo siento mucho, no debí haberme aprovechado…

—No soy una niña, no hice nada que no quisiera —se fue al otro lado de la cama para ponerse de pie y acomodarse la ropa, agachando la mirada y esforzándose horrores por hablar fuerte y claro. Luego se ganó frente al espejo, aún se notaba que había estado llorando— ¿Me prestas el baño?

—Claro… es por acá.

Salieron del cuarto, la joven tomó su abrigo y siguió al rubio, pensando solamente en lo que hubiera pasado de no haber sido interrumpidos. Por el tono que había usado para disculparse ya sabía que él no tendría intenciones de repetirlo. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Acaso tan devastada se encontraba que no podía evitar echársele encima al primer tipo que le ofrecía el hombro? Cerró los ojos, intentando alejar la vergüenza, pero ésta regresaba como si fuera una fotografía en la que él quedaba inmortalizado mientras besaba su vientre y se aferraba territorialmente a su cintura.

Al abrir los ojos se fijó en que el tercer piso era más pequeño que el segundo, estaba el mismo espacio común frente a la escalera pero no había ningún pasillo; la misma sala daba a dos puertas a cada lado de ésta. Había dos altares funerarios, uno haciéndole honores a una mujer y un hombre, ambos japoneses; Supuso que eran familiares de Sasuke. El otro a la misma mujer del retrato del segundo piso y un hombre muy parecido a Naruto. No había ningún desastre, todo estaba bien ordenado. La única razón para no dejar que subieran ahí parecía ser evitar que vieran los altares.

Naruto abrió la puerta contigua a la de su habitación y le indicó a Hinata que pasara. Él se quedó esperándola afuera, escuchando como ella se lavaba la cara, mirando de reojo cómo se corregía los restos de maquillaje corrido con papel sanitario. Se desgarraba por dentro al pensar lo que podrían estar haciendo en ese momento de no haber sido interrumpidos. Dio un paso atrás para poder ver mejor su figura curvilínea, sus caderas, su cintura, su largo cabello oscuro, sus prominentes pechos, su piel cremosa. Cuando ella salió del baño su cara había perdido casi todo su maquillaje, se veía más linda que antes.

—Ok, vamos —dijo Hinata. No podía mirarlo a la cara, su voz carecía de potencia, caminaba con la cabeza gacha—. Quiero pasar al cuarto a buscar un sweater, si quieres me esperas en la cocina.

—De acuerdo. Y, Hina-chan…

—Lo sé, ni Sasuke ni Sakura deben enterarse. No volverá a repetirse.

* * *

_**NEHEZ-UCHIHA**__yup, si me preguntan a mì, dirìa que el plan de neji era bastante bueno (aunque medio desviado)._

_**ETOLPLOW-KUN**__muchas gracias, espero que te guste el capi 3_

_**Anna Walker**__ya la cosa comienza a tomar forma de a poco, en algunos capítulos màs comienzan a aparecer los otros personajes. espero que te guste lo que sigue de trama. saludos!_


	4. Himitsu ja nai

Naruto se había llevado a Hinata en brazos al piso de arriba, Sakura sonreía. _La verdad, para ser tan lindo no tiene el ego hinchado como los demás hombres buenmozos que he conocido. Es la maldición de los casanovas: el pasar a llevar a todo el mundo por una cara bonita. _

—Me disculpo por el dobe, siempre es igual de desordenado.

—Mmm —asintió—, no pasa nada, es muy simpático.

—Hhm, así que simpático…

—¿Qué? ¿Es malo ser simpático?

—Pues, en mi experiencia, cuando a un hombre le dicen que es _simpático_ o que es _tierno_, quiere decir que no es atractivo.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Te lo han dicho mucho?

—Hhm, qué tierna. Te aconsejo que te compres unos lentes, así corta de vista te estás perdiendo de mucho.

Sakura se le quedó mirando haciendo un mohín.

—Veo que Sasuke-kun es orgulloso…

Él emitió una sutil y superior sonrisa de medio lado.

—Te diste cuenta, ¿quieres una medalla?

—E irónico, por lo que veo…

—Y tú eres una pequeña y sabionda molestia.

—Qué pesado. Estoy segura de que tienes algo más qué decir de mí, Sasuke-kun.

—¿Algo como qué?

—Umm… no lo sé… detalles… algo que no parezca muy evidente a primera vista. No creo que seas sólo un bonito empaque sin una pizca de cerebro, Sasuke-kun; no pareces uno de esos sujetos.

Sasuke se la quedó mirando casi fastidiado. Esa chica se le hacía infantil, entrometida e insistente, y abusaba groseramente del término _Sasuke-kun_.

—Hhm. Pues si de detalles se trata, de ti puedo decir que… tu energía no es física, sino pasional; tu comportamiento es fiel reflejo de tu estado anímico. Esa actitud de mujer fuerte e independiente no hace más que esconder una niña sentimental y temerosa —se tomó una pausa para recorrer su cuerpo con la mirada, notando con satisfacción un casi imperceptible gesto de perturbación en el rostro de la chica—. Hueles a miedo, puedo sentirlo emanando de una herida abierta hace poco. Pero tu fuerza es tu cariño por Hinata, ¿me equivoco? Sacas las garras por defenderla como una leona entre sus cachorros y una manada de hienas. Y no creas que me engañaste, sé que eres tan inocente y generosa como la indefensa amiga que quieres proteger.

El silencio de la joven de ojos glaucos le indicó estar en lo correcto. Sin mirarla sonrió de lado, satisfecho. Al levantar la vista supo que sus palabras la habían afectado; lucía repentina e inevitablemente vulnerable.

—Todo eso que dijiste es verdad —se tomó un momento para respirar. Volvió a hablar cuando se sintió lista—. De ti puedo decir que… tu preocupación principal en este mundo eres tú mismo, y tu ocupación es ser perfecto. Nunca te has enamorado, y agradeces que así sea porque no tienes tiempo para esas cosas. Puedo percibir un padre exigente, tal vez incluso machista; eso explicaría tu estoicismo constante. Ya sabes, "los hombres no demuestran sus sentimientos, bla, bla bla". Pero si no tuvieras corazón no te dedicarías a algo tan sensible como la música, ¿verdad? Aunque sean canciones de rock.

—Hhm… —sonrió— supongo que me lo merezco. Pero no soy tan terrible, por algo el dobe me ha aguantado por ocho años.

—Pues entérate que una de las mayores razones que él te _aguanta_ es que sabe lo mucho que lo necesitas. La amistad que él tiene contigo él la podría armar con quien se lo proponga, a diferencia tuya.

El último comentario lo sacó un poco de quicio. _Estupideces._ El jueguito de las deducciones dejó de ser divertido. Sacó un arma secreta para fastidiar a su delatora.

—Tú quieres convertir a Hinata en una copia de ti misma. Estoy seguro de que quien la convence para que se maquille y se vista así eres tú; le dices qué hacer, qué decir, cómo comportarse. Piensas que ella sola no podría sobrevivir en este mundo hostil, así que te encargas de que imite todo lo que haces para endurecer su carácter. Así no le estás haciendo ningún favor.

La joven golpeó la mesa con su mano.

—No hables de lo que no tienes idea.

Pero él siguió hablando.

—La de la herida eres tú, no ella. Tienes miedo de que ella pase por lo mismo que tú, pero no hay nada que puedas hacer para protegerla, lo sabes. Todo lo que puedes hacer es estar ahí con ella cuando eso ocurra. Déjala madurar como corresponde.

Sakura casi estallaba de ira. Era verdad, todo era verdad.

—¿Y tú qué sabes? —le dijo con fastidio. Se fue a la cocina a botar su lata de cerveza. Aún estaba medio llena pero necesitaba alejarse de aquél sujeto. _Lo que ambas hemos pasado… no tienes idea._

Sasuke se quedó sentado mirando el espacio vacío que antes ocupaba la chica. Suspiró pesadamente, se le había pasado la mano. La siguió a la cocina.

—No debí haber dicho todo eso. Sólo quería vengarme por lo que dijiste de Naruto —le dijo apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, las hileras de mostacilla celeste se escurrían por su espalda—. Lo que pase entre ustedes dos no es de mi incumbencia.

—No, está bien, fui yo la que empezó. Además es cierto… el modelar, maquillarse, usar tacones, incluso la permanente azul de su cabello… todo ha sido decisión mía sobre ella. Soy un monstruo —miraba la lata acostada dentro del lavaplatos y su contenido escurrirse por el drenaje. Aún dándole la espalda ardía la presencia del joven tras ella.

—Esa es una manera de verlo… la otra es pensar que si Hinata escucha todo lo que tú le dices es, primero, porque es parte de su forma de ser, y segundo, porque confía en que lo haces con las mejores intenciones.

Las palabras son poder. Con ese pequeño discurso el peso en el corazón de Sakura se hizo ligero. Se quedó analizando lo que había dicho, tenía razón.

—La verdad no sé qué es lo que está pasando ahora en tu vida, ni cuál es tu historia —continuó diciendo Sasuke—. Lo que sí sé, y es que se nota, es que ella es la última persona que te va quedando, te estás aferrando tanto a ella que ahora no se pueden separar ni para dormir. Aunque bueno, supongo que será también porque son novias…

Sakura levantó la cabeza bruscamente. La broma que Neji había hecho en ese mail… se había cumplido_._ Ahora ella podía aclarar todo el asunto o dejar a Sasuke como un idiota todo el tiempo que se le antojara. ¿Qué sería, qué sería…?

_Por su reacción parece que es verdad. Rayos, ¿habrán pensado que pasaban desapercibidas?_

—Jajaja… ¡Jajajajajajaja! —Sakura pasó inmediatamente de la pena a la risa, no podía evitarlo.

_¿Y ahora qué mierda le pasa?_

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Ah… lo siento, Sasuke-kun, traté de aguantar la risa, pero es que no pude…

—Sólo dime qué es lo que te da tanta risa, ¿quieres?

—Es que… es que… ¡jajajajaja!

_Maldita sea, ya comienzo a sentirme un estúpido._ Caminó hasta ella, la tomó de un brazo y la volteó hacia sí. Ella dejó de reírse automáticamente. Él tenía plena conciencia de lo profundo que eran sus ojos, le sorprendió que una mujer como ella no fuera inmune.

_¡Sasori-kun…! _

—¿Quién es Sasori?

—¿Qué?

—Que quién es Sasori.

Sin darse cuenta la peli-rosada había dicho ese nombre en voz alta. Pero es que Sasuke le recordaba tanto a ese hombre… _¿Demo, por qué?_

—Nadie; un ex-novio, no tiene importancia.

—Hhm. ¿Y por qué te estabas riendo? —no le soltaba los brazos, ella comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa.

—Por… porque… Hina-chan y yo no somos yuri.

…_Muy estúpido._

—¿Me estás jodiendo?

Ella sólo se alzó de hombros para responderle. Eso no tenía sentido, la mirada que ambas sostenían, la confianza con el cuerpo de la otra, no era típico de una amistad entre mujeres. Sakura vio la cara de confusión de Sasuke, era la gloria hacerlo pasar por un imbécil, pero se controló para seguir explicándole ya que él tomaba otra vez distancia de ella.

—Te vez confundido —suspiró—. Bueno, Hinata es mi hermana, mi novia y mi mejor amiga, todo al mismo tiempo. No eres el primero ni el último que nos malinterpreta…

—Ya, no digas más. Por lo menos no fui el único, Naruto también pensó lo mismo.

_Naruto-kun… ¡Hina-chan!_ Sakura se dio cuenta de todo el tiempo que había pasado desde que habían subido. Ese tipo… más le valía no…

Pasó por el lado de Sasuke sin tomarlo en cuenta. A paso furioso se proponía subir a ver qué tanto los estaba entreteniendo.

—¿Sakura?

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ya deberían haber bajado.

—Oi, espera.

Sasuke la llamaba con el tono más relajado y ajeno del mundo, pero ella hacía caso omiso.

—¡¿Qué? ! —se dio vuelta impaciente. La leona sacaba las garras por sus cachorros amenazados.

—¿Pero qué te pasa? ¿Crees acaso que Naruto está abusando de Hinata o algo así? —le preguntó en broma.

Congelada en medio de la sala común intentó controlar los agonizantes escalofríos. ¡Cómo aborrecía esa palabra!

—Sólo espera, seguramente están hablando y se les pasó la hora. Ahora llamo al teme para que se apuren —sacó su móvil del bolsillo y marcó el primer número registrado en su discado automático. Se quedó con la vista pegada a la muchacha como si eso la retuviera en su sitio. Cuando dio el tono apretó el botón del altavoz—. Está sonando, ¿ves?

—Bien, bien, sólo diles que se apuren, que tengo hambre —musitó, como si no fuera obvia su incomodidad.

—_¿Mm… moshi-moshi?_

_El teme tartamudeó._

—Dobe, ¿qué están haciendo? Tenemos hambre.

—_Claro… Gomen, es que nos entretuvimos conversando…_

_Su respuesta fue dubitativa._

—Pueden conversar mientras van a comprar los ingredientes para cocinar, apúrense y bajen de una buena vez.

—_Hai, hai… ya vamos._

_Conozco ese tono; es aquél que pone cuando lo han pillado y quiere hacerse el desentendido._

Cortó el teléfono, con lo que por un segundo desvió la vista de la peli-rosada. La volvió a ver con ojos calmos.

—Ya bajan, tranquila.

—Gracias —le dijo casi en un susurro.

_Algo pasó. Ella tiene todas las razones para sospechar. Típico de las mujeres…_ Él conocía a su amigo, ella sólo se basaba en un presentimiento. Cuando dos personas forman un vínculo tan fuerte…

—Mejor volvamos a sentarnos.

De vuelta en la mesa él agarró su cerveza con ambas manos sobre el mueble. Fueron diez segundos de vacío larguísimos.

—¿Y cómo es que pudiste sacar tantas conclusiones sobre mí?

Ella alzó las cejas sorprendida, no se esperaba que volvieran a hablar.

—Esto… pues es fácil. Con el rato que pasamos viendo la casa fue posible observar algunas cosas de ustedes dos… —ahora ese sería su hogar, se sintió con derecho a apoyar los brazos y su mentón sobre la mesa—. ¿Y tú cómo pudiste saber todo eso de mí?

—Las muchachas apasionadas son más fáciles de leer. Cualquiera habría deducido lo mismo que yo.

No, no era eso solamente. Uchiha Sasuke no se daba el lujo de analizar a cualquiera. Esa niña era irritante, pero había algo que llamaba su atención en ella, y estaba decidido a averiguar qué mierda era.

—Espero que podamos llegar a ser amigos —le dijo ella, celebrando que la charla daba un giro más amable.

—Salud por eso —le respondió él alzando su trago.

O O O

Naruto no le dijo nada a Hinata. No había nada más que agregar. Sin palabra adornando lo incómodo de sus compañías bajaron la escalera. Al dar la vuelta llegando al segundo piso el rubio fingió no inmutarse por el desvío que tomaba la de ojos grises a su habitación, cuando en realidad estuvo pendiente desde el olor de su cabello hasta la sintonía de sus pasos por el pasillo. Se sentía lo peor.

Llegó a la mesa, se encontró a Sasuke y a Sakura donde los habían dejado. La oji-verde apoyaba el mentón sobre sus brazos cruzados, sobre la cubierta. Cambiaba su sonrisa por un rostro serio al verlo acercarse.

—¿Y Hinata?

—Pasó al baño, ya viene —dijo como si no notara que lo miraba como culpando de algo terrible.

Se fue a sentar y abrió una cerveza. Se registró en los bolsillos traseros del pantalón y sacó una cajetilla de cigarros.

—¿Quieres? —le ofreció a su nueva compañera de casa.

—No, gracias.

—¿Teme?

—Es muy temprano, dobe.

Encendió un cigarro y se fue a la cocina a buscar un cenicero.

O O O

Hinata estaba que explotaba de ira, vergüenza, tristeza. Un montón de sensaciones amargas cuyo sabor resultante no era para nada agradable. Llegó al cuarto, se tiró en la cama y pataleó descargándose que sea un poco. Cuando se calmó otra vez tenía los ojos llorosos. _Está bien, no pasa nada… Si a él no le importa entonces a ti tampoco. Como sea._ Parecía que en realidad todos los hombres eran como se los pintaba Sakura: un puñado de miserables descorazonados con _una_ sola cosa en la cabeza. Pero es que no importaba cuántas veces le dijera su amiga las verdades a la cara, ella simplemente seguía y seguía y seguía errando una y mil veces. Se sentó, se pegó en las mejillas. Buscó su bolso para sacar su sweater, ese que solía usar cada invierno cuando se quedaba en su antigua casa viendo la lluvia a través de la ventana. Con esa camisola era difícil mantener la misma sensación de comodidad, además, estaba segura que por andar mostrando demasiado era que ese tipo se le había tirado encima.

_¿Entonces él tiene toda la culpa? Porque sabes que al principio fue amable genuinamente. El primer beso no fue robado, fue un encuentro de los dos._

No, no quería defenderlo. Revolvió entre su ropa algo más cómodo para vestirse. A ver… su camisa de algodón, aquella falda tableada, unas calcetas holgadas de algodón y encima su chaleco consentido. Una última parada al baño para lavarse la cara definitivamente y bajó víctima de uno de sus habituales episodios de nerviosismo ansioso.

El bishii se había quedado terminando las labores de recolección de congelados descompuestos de la cocina con el cigarro en la boca. Chupaba como contratado. Le daba la última larga bocanada a su segundo cigarrillo cuando escuchó la alteración de la calma en la sala.

—_¡Te cambiaste! Parece que ya te estás adaptando a nuestra nueva casa._

—_Hai, con esto voy a estar más cómoda para cocinar._

—_Te ves mejor así, Hina… el dobe te está esperando en la cocina._

—_Arigatou, Sasuke-kun, ya voy a ayudarle._

Tragó grueso. Sintió el ligero arrastrar de un par de pantuflas avecinándose. Sacó la cara del refri para verla. ¿Qué? ¿Era posible acaso? Hhm, pues sí: Se sentía más basura todavía.

Con la mano en la que tenía la bandita adhesiva apartaba los abalorios colgando del umbral de la cocina, con la otra sujetaba unas Converse amarillas. Un bolso de peluche cruzaba el enorme chaleco color lavanda, apartado en una de sus caderas. Llevaba además una falda de tablas de tela escocesa, en tonos púrpuras y rosados. Se había puesto calcetines hasta abajo de la rodilla y encima polainas blancas. Su rostro estaba completamente limpio, parecía un angelito. Su ropa acompañaba la niñez de sus rasgos, los tonos pastel de su atuendo hacían juego con su piel pálida, y resaltaban sus ojos y su cabello. Ese enorme chaleco la hacía ver más pequeña, indefensa, inocente…

_Soy un violador de menores. De estar en Alemania me condenarían por estupro._

—Hi… Hina-chan…

—Etto… no hay mucho para cocinar, mejor nos apuramos. ¿Hay algún almacén cerca? —dulce, sonrojada. Volvía a su volumen de voz más bajo. Se esforzaba por dirigirle la palabra, pero ni se molestaba en verlo a la cara.

—Hai, hai… —bajó la vista, calculó su respuesta, levantó la vista otra vez—. Vamos al auto, hay un supermercado a diez cuadras de acá.

Sakura los vio salir de la cocina. _Tú y yo vamos a tener una conversación, Hinata._ Naruto sacó un tercer cigarro, lo encendió apurado. La oji-verde se fijó en el lindo encendedor cromado, una pequeña inscripción que parecía decir _Ich liebe dich, Mein Kind._ ¿Regalo de una novia? Más razones aún para sospechar.

—Mejor dame uno —le pidió Sasuke extendiéndole la mano.

—Espera… —le dio una larga probada al que tenía entre los dedos y se lo pasó— no me quedan más, termínate ese. La cocina es un desastre, vamos a comprar y volvemos. Limpien mientras estamos fuera.

—Vale. ¿Van en el carro?

—Hai —caminó hasta la entrada, había una cajita colgada al lado de la puerta, la abrió y sacó una de las llaves que guardaba—. ¿Vamos? —llamó a Hinata.

Lo siguió silenciosa, volteando un instante para mirar sonriente a su amiga, recibiendo la misma respuesta de parte de ella. Sabía lo sobreprotectora que era ella, mejor actuar lo más normal posible. Tenía su gas de pimienta dentro de su cartera, sabía que era una precaución estúpida, pero recurría a lo que fuera que la hiciera sentir más segura. _¿De qué? ¿De la tentación?... Imposible._

Se calzaron. La puerta abierta, él la sostuvo y salió detrás de ella. Puerta cerrada. Sala silenciosa.

—Nos toca trabajar, entonces —le dijo Sasuke a la peli-rosada poniéndose de pie.

—¡Uhm! —convino mientras lo seguía—. Tal vez también me cambie y me saque el maquillaje después de terminar.

—Eso sería interesante.

Sakura ladeó la cabeza. _¿Acabo de oír un cumplido acaso?_

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—¿Puedo ser sincero?

—¡Por favor! —le dijo ya intrigada.

—Eres un raro espécimen.

_¿Nani?_ Pero claro, viniendo de un sujeto así, no podría esperarse palabras más halagadoras. _Bueno, creo que era verdad… no parece ser alguien tan terrible._ Ella ya había llegado a la cocina al notar que él se demoraba; trajinaba algo en su móvil.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Escribo un mensaje de texto. Olvidé pedir que compraran sake, hay que celebrar.

"_Me di cuenta, estúpido dobe._

_Ruega por que Sakura no te interrogue más tarde._

_Juro que te castraré si no quitas tus manos de la chica!_

_Traigan sake."_


	5. Hensen

—Sube, yo abro acá —le indicó a la chica mientras cerraba la puerta de la vivienda.

Naruto se fue a abrir la reja del patio después de haber descubierto el auto: un Dodge Charger SRT8, su pequeña gran adoración. Introdujo la llave en la cerradura del portón, notó de reojo que su copiloto no abordaba. Alzó la vista, Hinata estaba de pie junto a la puerta.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Es… está cerrado…

—Ah, claro, claro…

_¡Seré imbécil! _Se buscó las llaves y desbloqueó las puertas apretando el seguro del llavero. El auto soltó un amable _bip bip_.

—Ya está —le sonreía.

Quería portarse atento con ella, lo ideal habría sido conocerse de palabra, compartir anécdotas, ¡ser amigos! Después de todo vivirían juntos de ahí hasta sabe quién cuánto tiempo. Pero no, las hormonas aplastaban su voluntad y el resultado achicharraba su cerebro. No podía hacer memoria de la última vez que estuvo más incómodo, y no le era de ningún consuelo pensar que para ella no sería mucho más fácil. Su móvil vibró dos veces, era un mensaje de texto; lo leería más tarde, seguramente era Shion para joderle la psiquis una vez más, cosa que no necesitaba en ese mismo momento. Abrió el acceso del estacionamiento y entró al carro.

—Perfecto, nos vamos —le dijo a Hinata ya sentado y encendiendo el auto.

—Tu… tu cinturón…

La miró estupefacto. Se miró el cinturón. La volvió a mirar estupefacto. ¿Le estaba pidiendo que se sacara el cinturón? ¿Le venía acaso con una propuesta indecorosa?

Hinata se puso colorada al comprender el retorcido significado que él le daba a sus bienintencionadas palabras.

—Quiero decir… ponte tu cinturón de seguridad.

—¡AHH! Jejeje… ¡Por supuesto!

Iba a ser un viaje muy largo. El rubio se abrochó el cinturón _de seguridad_, puso la reversa y esperó a distraerse con la conducción. ¡Ja! Como si eso lo hubiera salvado antes. Se dio la vuelta, puso la primera. Antes de avanzar más Hinata expuso una duda.

—¿N-no quieres que cierre el portón?

—Nah, qué va —tocó la bocina varias veces y partió—. Que cierre el teme. Este barrio es relativamente tranquilo, no pasa nada.

_Lo estamos manejando mejor, bien, sigue así…_

Hinata se fijó en que de verdad, a él le resbalaba la experiencia del tercer piso. Bajó la vista, atacada por un sentimiento amargo. Llegando a la intersección el bishii se detuvo a esperar que no viniera nada, mientras miraba por el lado de su acompañante se fijó en la cara que ponía. Su seguridad se le fue a la mierda, volvía a sentirse una basura.

—Hina-chan, ¿qué pasa?

—Nada —giró la cara para no ser vista, si iba a ser la única a quien le hubiera importado aquél suceso prefería que él no se enterara.

El conocía ese tono de voz, esa conducta, esa mirada. Los "nada" de las mujeres eran un todo que si no tomaba en cuenta no se demoraban en crucificarlo.

—Bueno, esa fue una pregunta estúpida… escucha, sé que no actué de la mejor manera, pero es que si vamos a vivir juntos no podemos comenzar a relacionarnos como dos extraños en una fiesta, ¿me entiendes?

No contestó. Ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia de darle la cara. Pero es que ella no se sentía con la fuerza de decirle absolutamente nada; ni recriminaciones, ni disculpas, ni pedirle que dejaran todo el asunto en el olvido.

—Bien —respondió él. Ni se fijó en los autos que venían, sólo puso el cambio y se metió en la avenida.

Ya la muchacha comenzaba a asustarse. El giro había sido lo suficientemente brusco como para provocar un choque, por suerte no pasó a mayores. Creía que el viaje sería igual de acelerado hasta el supermercado, pero luego de cinco minutos terminaban un tranquilo viaje para llegar al estacionamiento. Bajo un sepulcral silencio.

El joven puso el freno de mano, se sacó el cinturón con tedio. Juntó fuerzas con un largo suspiro antes de hablar.

—Mira, lo siento, ¿sí? Si quieres te lo sigo repitiendo, de verdad no fue mi intención, pero es que… es sólo que… ¡eres preciosa! ¡¿Te has visto en un espejo? ! ¡Fue inconsciente de mi parte, lo reconozco! Estabas ahí, mirándome con esos ojos de cachorro abandonado y, no sé… algo en mi cabeza dejó de funcionar. ¡Tampoco soy de fierro, cualquier otro habría caído igual que yo! Por favor, no quiero que te hagas una idea equivocada, no soy de andar de chica en chica para divertirme. Nunca lo he hecho y nunca lo haría, mucho menos con alguien como tú… _Necesito_ que sepas que no quise faltarte el respeto.

Gracioso. Ahora el de los ojos de cachorro abandonado era él. Sus disculpas parecían sinceras, no es que Hinata fuera de desconfiar de la gente, pero él parecía haber puesto todas sus energías en admitir su pequeña gran verdad respecto a ella. Se había equivocado, pero no con malicia. Pero digamos que ella tampoco se lo había puesto muy difícil, ¿verdad?

¿Acaso no debería ella ser sincera también y admitir su porción de culpa en el confuso enredo que habían causado los dos?

—M-mi cabeza… también dejó de funcionar cuando te vi tan cerca…, tú… tú también eres muy lindo…

Sus palabras eran pronunciadas con un suave, casi infantil, susurro. Se sorprendía de lo que escuchaba, la joven se apretaba las manos sobre la falda, se las miraba con las mejillas encendidas, ganándose su más absoluta atención.

—…Yo también lo siento, Naruto-kun.

Ya él bajó la mirada. Su sonrisa de paz coronaba la gratitud para con ella por hacérselo un millón de veces más fácil de lo que era con Shion.

—Ahora que compartimos un techo somos familia. Hoy me gané dos hermanas, no quiero llevarme mal con ninguna. De verdad lamento haber comenzado tan mal.

—¿D-de verdad crees eso?

—¡Claro que sí, 'ttebayo!

Sí, era verdad. No podía negar que las nuevas inquilinas eran bastante bonitas, ¿pero y qué? En Tokio había cientos de ellas. En cambio, sólo había dos viviendo con él en su misma casa. Ambos se quedaron esperando que el otro siguiera hablando, aunque sabían que nadie diría nada. Luego de un largo instante él se decidió a hablar, no por incomodidad, más bien porque el tiempo apremiaba.

—¿Y qué vamos a cocinar hoy?

Hinata levantó su rostro sonriente, lo miró como si de verdad fuera su hermana consentida.

—No sé. ¿Qué se te ocurre?

O O O

La rubia estaba contrariada al no encontrar sus llaves dentro de su bolso. El relajo de ser despachada de clases más temprano se terminaba de manera desagradable.

—¡Maldita sea!

Revolvía con su mano libre entre sus lápices y cuadernillos, hasta llegar a cortarse con una de las plumillas que usaba para afilar sus grafitos.

—¡Kuso!

Lanzó el porta-planos lejos y se sacó los audífonos del iPod con femenina furia. Ahora procedía a vaciar el contenido de su cartera bajo el cobertizo de su casa.

—¡Kuso, kuso, kuso!

Y las llaves no aparecían. Sin moverse de su sitio se estiró para golpear la puerta con ganas.

—Que alguien abra la maldita puerta… —mascullaba. Más que intentar hacerse escuchar para que alguien le abriera (sabía que era improbable que hubiera alguien en la casa), estaba descargando su ira contra la madera. Era tal su ensimismamiento, que cuando la puerta se abrió la fuerza de su puño la lanzó al otro lado del umbral. Un chico con una toalla enroscada en la cabeza se había aparecido a recibirla.

—¿Por qué el escándalo? —preguntó él, viéndola tirada boca arriba en el recibidor.

—¿Qué haces acá? —contestó ella, viendo su rostro volteado con el techo sobre su cabeza.

—¿Desde cuándo no puedo estar en mi propia casa?

Ella se puso de pie. Mirando sus brillantes glaucos le quitó la toalla sin que él opusiera resistencia.

—¡¿Volviste a saltarte clases para decolorarte el pelo? !

—No, el decolorado es la primera parte; me lo voy a teñir ahora. ¿Me das una mano?

—¡Pero Gaara…!

—Bueno, si no quieres… —le respondió entrando a la casa. La rubia metió sus cosas de vuelta a su bolso, tiró en porta-planos a la casa y cerró la puerta por dentro. El enojo daba paso a la preocupación, lo siguió hasta el baño, donde el muchacho comenzó a vaciarse un tubo con una sustancia roja en la cabeza.

—Gaara, no sé qué se te ha metido en la cabeza últimamente, pero no puedes seguir faltando a clases por nimiedades.

—No son nimiedades. Se me ocurrió una nueva canción y…

—¿Entonces eso era?

—Temari… —le respondió, pidiendo que le dejara continuar. La chica accedió— como sabes, se viene el festival de la escuela. El presidente de la junta estudiantil me preguntó si podría llevar la banda a tocar un par de canciones. Le dije que no había problema y, bueno, como todos estaban ocupados organizando todo me vine a trabajar en esta canción. Ya sabes que no tenemos muchos temas propios todavía.

—Querrás decir que te volviste a saltar la reja de la escuela para escaparte. Que yo sepa, los alumnos no tienen autorización para salir del campus antes de las tres y media, ¿me equivoco? —le regañó, sabiendo que a él no le afectaba en lo más mínimo su reprimenda—. No entiendo cuál es el drama con tocar covers de otras bandas.

—Ya no soy ningún adolescente.

Ella lo miró, suspirando. Todavía vestía los pantalones de la escuela y la camiseta que solía usar debajo de la chaqueta cerrada de cuello Mao. _De hecho, sí lo eres_. Vio que el color no se esparcía bien en su nuca y decidió darle una mano.

—A ver… —le dijo, sacándose su chaqueta y sentándolo en el sanitario— ¿Entonces no has seguido faltando a la escuela?

—Es verdad —cerró los ojos un momento, le relajaba que le acariciaran la cabeza—. ¿Y sabes a qué hora llega Kankuro?

—Uhn… ayer me dijo que ya no lo veríamos ni viernes ni sábados ni domingos. Consiguió un empleo en un local de juegos arcade, en el centro.

—Ya veo.

—Eres el único que aún no tiene un trabajo estable —no hubo réplica, sólo silencio y una buena dosis de secreto remordimiento. El cabello de Gaara estaba finalmente cubierto de tinte rojo—. Ya está. ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes que dejarlo?

—No lo sé, siempre lo dejo media hora.

—Media hora, entonces. Trata de no chorrear por toda la casa, ponte algo para cubrirte.

Temari se enjuagó las manos. Sabía que a su hermano se le hacía difícil conseguir empleo, culpa de aquellos escabrosos años de rebeldía que le habían dado una pésima fama entre los comerciantes de la zona… y también entre los oficiales de policía, quienes se encargaban de esparcir su "perfil delictivo" como advertencia. Su actitud había sufrido un cambio radical desde hacía un par de años, justo al hacerse amigo del mestizo de dos calles más allá. Siempre estaría agradecida con él por sacar a su hermanito del profundo agujero en el que se encontraba. Ahora eran otros tiempos, más tranquilos, centrados y responsables. ¿Más esperanzadores, tal vez? Sí, podía ser.

Después de que mamá y papá se hicieran pedazos en ese accidente de auto, algo de esperanza les vendría bien.

—¿No tienes instituto hoy?

—Sí —contestó él, tapándose el cabello con una vieja toalla teñida de rojo por el ritual de siempre. Apoyó su mano en el hombro de su hermana antes de salir del baño para agradecerle la ayuda; no era necesario aclararle que aún era temprano para sus clases de reforzamiento—. Hay estofado y arroz en la cocina. Estaré en mi habitación.

Subió los escalones de dos en dos y se encerró en la pequeña habitación. La canción que sonaba de fondo era rasposa y eléctrica, iracunda. Lo primero que hizo fue cerrar el reproductor de MP3 de su computador; el amplificador al que estaba conectado se calló enseguida. Necesitaba silencio.

Sobre su cama descansaba su libreta encuadernada, una privada colección de pensamientos, registros, memorias y canciones originales. Ese día tenía una figura en la cabeza, un estado anímico que necesitaba plasmar en palabras. Necesitaba deshacerse de ese mal recuerdo, depositarlo en una maldita canción. Imaginaba las bases, la batería y el bajo; la guitarra estaba difusa, pero no era problema. El resultado final no dependía sólo de él, sino de toda la banda. Ahora tenía más que suficiente para armar la melodía de la voz, su voz.

Retomó el trabajo a medias que había dejado antes y el mundo dejó de importarle. La cantaría una vez más a solas, quizás cambiaría algún detalle, entonces estaría finalmente lista: la tercera canción para su banda sin nombre.

O O O

—Y bueno, cuéntame algo de ti.

—¿Algo? ¿Algo como qué?

—Bueno, no lo sé, cualquier cosa.

—Hhm.

—¡Vamos, no seas tímido!

—Algo que nunca he sido es tímido.

—Pero sí eres gruñón.

—No soy gruñón; Naruto es gruñón, yo sólo soy serio.

—Claro… bueno, estoy esperando.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¡Que me cuentes algo de ti!

—Hhm.

—Eres imposible, ¿sabes?

Sasuke y Sakura limpiaban la cocina, ella se dedicaba a los platos, ollas y servicios sueltos por cualquier parte y él a desinfectar el refrigerador. Las lindas y enormes argollas de plata que traía en las orejas las había dejado sobre la mesa del comedor y sus mangas las llevaba recogidas hasta arriba de los codos, igual que su compañero de faena.

—Mejor pregunta algo, yo veo si puedo responderte.

—¿Habría algo que no podrías responder?

—Por supuesto. Eres el tipo de niña que no sabe distinguir entre tener confianza y ser confianzudo.

—¡¿Qué estás diciendo? !

—Lo que oyes.

—No me tientes, Sasuke-kun, tengo un cuchillo acá mismo.

—Pensé que querías que te respondiera.

Ella le dedicó una mirada colérica a la puerta que cubría al azabache, metido en el refri. Se calmó a la fuerza. Bueno, con el tiempo aprendería a manejarlo.

—¿Y tienes novia?

—Ah, pregunta difícil.

—¿Por qué?

—Hay algunas que presumen serlo, pero no le he dado el pase a ninguna.

—Ya veo. Un playboy.

—Qué anticuado el término.

—Voy a ignorarte, ¿sí? —le dijo juguetonamente, bajo una gran sonrisa—. Me habías dicho que tenías un hermano, ¿cómo se llama?

—…Itachi.

—No te gusta hablar de él, al parecer.

—Podría decirse.

—¿Se pelean mucho?

—Cada vez que cambiamos palabra, sí.

—¿Cuántos años tiene?

—No lo sé, veintisiete o veintiocho.

—¿No te sabes la edad de tu propio hermano?

—No.

Tiempo fuera. Afuera sonaba el tráfico, omnipresente incluso en una alejada zona suburbana como aquella. Un intermitente ladrido de perro. Alguien golpeaba una alfombra con una escoba. Otro alguien regaba sus plantas. Pájaros piaban, tranquilos. Un murmullo ininteligible compuesto por dos voces femeninas, lejanas.

El cielo estaba nublado, pero la temperatura había subido un poco con el avanzar de la hora. Dentro, la cocina era iluminada por una difusa y constante luz plateada. La chica de rojo y el joven de negro compartían ese amplio espacio llenándolo con el sonido de la loza, el agua corriendo, el restregar de la vieja esponja contra el zinc del refri, el esmalte de los platos. Esa tranquila tarea que en vez de ser una verdadera lata la vivían como una rutina acogedora.

Bueno, era su casa, su cocina.

Y dicho fuera de paso, una linda y muy funcional cocina. Sakura iba restregando los trastes en una cubeta del lavaplatos y luego los apilaba en la contigua para enjuagar al final. El tener dos fuentes para el aseo era un gran _plus_, nada que ver con su antigua residencia. Frente a ella tenía un enorme ventanal con vista al abandonado —pero amplio y con mucho potencial— patio trasero. A su derecha, en la pared frontal, tenía la puerta que daba afuera, y en la pared lateral, una segunda puerta hacia alguna bodega o depósito, según pensó. Atrás suyo, ambas paredes laterales estaban provistas de numerosas gavetas y aparadores. A su izquierda, el grande y antiguo congelador, la estufa y una campana metálica. Al fondo, el dichoso mini-bar. Dos ampolletas desnudas colgaban del techo. El opaco piso de baldosas color terracota estaba necesitado de un trapeador, al igual que las que adornaban las paredes, de un alegre verde pistacho.

Por último, el centro lo ocupaba una sencilla mesa de madera, con seis banquitos debajo de ella. Parecía una estancia sacada de una película gringa de 1950, con los electrodomésticos cromados, los manteles de algodón y las anticuadas cortinas floreadas incluidas… sólo que bajo montañas de basura acumulada por meses.

—Cuando despejemos aquella mesa podríamos comenzar a usarla.

—Hhm. Ya la limpio, terminé con esto.

—¿Tan rápido?

—El dobe ya había despejado todo, sólo quedaba sacar la comida pegada.

—Ugh, qué asco. Bueno, conociendo a Hina-chan seguro se entusiasma comprando y llegan con varias bolsas del supermercado. Fue bueno limpiar ese desastre de refrigerador.

_No te veo manteniendo una casa limpia tú sola,_ pensó él con malicia. Después se le apareció una duda.

—¿Dónde se estaban quedando ustedes dos?

—¿Te refieres a vivir?

—Hai.

Cortó el agua. Corrió la boca a un costado. Dio tres golpecitos con las uñas contra la superficie metálica.

—Nos estábamos quedando en casa de Hina-chan hasta una semana atrás, que fue cuando su padre la echó de su casa. Esta última semana hemos estado quedándonos en hoteles cápsula de noche y trabajando de día.

Se secó las manos con el primer paño a su alcance. Cualquier persona diría a continuación algo así como _Lo siento_ o tal vez _Oh, no debí preguntar_, pero pensó que viniendo de alguien que había perdido a sus padres siendo tan joven no sería algo muy conmovedor.

—Unas sobrevivientes, sou ka.

…Y curiosamente tenía una respuesta cortés y aún así completamente carente de lástima. Le sonrió agradecida.

—Lo que queda tiene que remojar un rato, tiene mugre pegada —se acercó para ayudarle a despejar la mesa, le quitó la bolsa de basura para sostenerla mientras él la iba llenando—. ¿Y? ¿No me vas a preguntar?

La miró extrañado.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿Que qué hace una occidental como yo en un lugar como este?

—Si quieres contarme, no creo que el que no te pregunte te detenga. Además esa frase está más que trillada, me las arreglaría para formular la pregunta de una mejor manera.

—Sí que eres imposible, ¿sabes?

—¿Y vas a hablar o no?

Otra vez lo miró con odio. Él respondió, sin muchas ganas:

—Está bien, ¿cómo es que pasó?

—Nací en Japón, soy japonesa —acortó su historia a propósito y siguió poniendo atención a la limpieza.

—¿Eso es todo?

—No.

Y no dijo más. Sasuke sabía a lo que estaba jugando, quería que él le preguntara. La señorita modelo se comportaba de manera infantil. La verdad le causaba mucha gracia… confirmaba todo lo que él había deducido de ella hacía sólo unos minutos.

—Está bien, tú ganas. ¿Cómo es que siendo inglesa naciste en Japón?

_¡Victoria!_

—Pues, _ya que lo preguntas…_ mi mamá terminó una relación con un novio en Manchester para venir a estudiar acá. A las pocas semanas se dio cuenta de que estaba embarazada de ese novio, cuando trató de contactarlo él se hizo el desentendido, así que decidió aguantar en Japón todo el tiempo posible antes de regresar a Inglaterra a criar a su hijo sola. En la universidad le dijeron que no había problema en congelar sus estudios y continuarlos después del embarazo, lo que ella al principio descartó, pero a los meses conoció a este japonés a quien no le importó su estado. Se enamoraron, se comprometieron y ella decidió establecerse acá.

—Ya veo. Entonces te dieron nombre y apellido japoneses.

—Hai.

—¿Y alguna vez has ido a Inglaterra?

—Uhm, sí, varias veces. Mi abuela siempre pide que la vayamos a visitar, incluso nos ha llegado a pagar los pasajes para que viajemos. De hecho, tengo agendada una sesión de fotos allá dentro de poco.

—¿También irá Hinata-chan?

—No… la oferta me la hicieron solamente a mí, así que a los hombres de la casa les va tocar cuidarla en mi ausencia.

—Al momento de cerrar el trato quedó claro que nos va tocar cuidarlas a las dos, sobre todo de ustedes mismas. Se les nota que están locas.

Sakura se rio como si le hubiera dicho algo gracioso.

—Entonces es verdad —le dijo Sasuke, mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados, como sospechando lo peor de ella—. La verdad lo siento por la pobre Hinata-chan, siendo corrompida por alguien como tú.

—¡Nee, que yo no he corrompido a nadie, ¿eh? ! Ella fue la que me llevó a China a rastras… yo soy la víctima aquí.

—Seguro, tú una víctima. Y yo soy tan alemán como el dobe —se quedó pensando mientras echaba unos vasos plásticos llenos de una mezcla de ceniza de cigarrillo y cerveza en la bolsa de basura—. ¿Por qué fueron a China? ¿Trabajo?

Siendo sincera, temía esas preguntas. Pero debía contestarlas de la mejor forma posible, sabía que eran inevitables.

—Fue por esa mala experiencia de la que hablaste hace un rato… Hina-chan se dio cuenta de que ya estaba tocando fondo en mi patético papel de víctima y me sacó del país a ventilar mi cabeza —sonrió—. Fue la mejor decisión en el mejor momento, sólo llegamos con el equipaje justo y recorrimos buena parte de Sichuan pidiendo aventones.

—Lo sabía. Están locas.

—Pues… sí, tienes razón.

Sonrió con nostalgia.

O O O

_Hinata tomó un mapa y lo extendió sobre la cama. Otra vez se había pillado a Sakura llorando sola. Comprendió que ya ningún abrazo, ninguna palabra de aliento, ni siquiera su sola compañía eran suficientes para hacerla sentir mejor._

—_¿A dónde vamos? —le preguntó a Sakura, quien en ese tiempo aún tenía el cabello rubio._

—_¿Eh? —le respondió desorientada._

—_Has estado trabajando y no te has comprado ni un par de zapatos, es hora de gastar lo ganado. Nos vamos de vacaciones fuera de Japón._

—_Ya, Hina… no jodas, no estoy de humor —le respondió tapándose bajo la almohada._

_La pelinegra la miró sin expresión alguna. No era de buscarle discusión a nadie, ni siquiera a su mejor amiga. Pescó el mapa y se fue al teléfono. Discó un número escrito en el dorso del papel y esperó al tono._

—_Ko-konnichiwa, quisiera reservar dos pasajes a… —cerró los ojos y lanzó el índice al azar sobre el papel. Al abrirlos siguió hablando— China, a Sichuan. Hai, primera clase. ¿Para cuándo…? Etto… ¿cuál es el vuelo más próximo disponible?… ¿D-de verdad? Sí, esta noche está bien… A nombre de Hyuuga Hinata… N-no, disculpe, mejor a nombre de Hyuuga Hiashi… Sí, el mismo… ¿El número de mi tarjeta? U-un momento, por favor… —buscó con prisa su billetera y sacó su Visa Platinum para darle el número a la vendedora— Ventana, por favor… ¿Hora y media? Hai… Hai, arigatou goziemashita._

_Cortó el teléfono. Miró a la rubia tendida en la cama, aún inmóvil. En ese tiempo vivían en la residencia Hyuuga, compartían el cuarto de Hinata. La pelinegra comenzó a desvestirse, dejando su uniforme de preparatoria dentro del cesto de ropa sucia del cuarto de baño. En ropa interior se fue a buscar un par de mochilas de acampar dentro del walk-in closet, le lanzó una a Sakura._

—_Si quieres puedo hacer tu equipaje, no es problema. Tenemos una hora para arreglar nuestras cosas y una hora para hacer otros trámites antes de salir. Debemos estar a las ocho en el aeropuerto, una hora y media antes del vuelo a Chengdu, para el pago y el registro de equipaje, ¿de acuerdo? de lo contrario perdemos la reservación de los pasajes._

_Sakura no le dijo nada. Levantó la mirada, su amiga se había envuelto en una toalla, se perdió en el baño echando a correr el agua de la ducha. Miró el calendario de Hello Kitty lleno de garabatos colgado sobre el velador; ese día era el último antes de las vacaciones de verano. Finalmente, Hinata se asomó por la puerta para decirle una última cosa con una resplandeciente sonrisa._

—_Recuerda llevar tu cámara, ¿vale?_

O O O

La chica salió de su apartamento hecha una bala. Tenía todas las decisiones en su cabeza, las ganas en su corazón y la moneda que lo iniciaría todo en su puño cerrado.

—¡¿A dónde vas? ! —le gritó su hermana desde su dormitorio, antes de que cerrara la puerta principal.

—¡Al teléfono!

Paf. El terremoto de mayo había sido una verdadera catástrofe, pero afortunadamente no había alcanzado esa zona con mucha fuerza. Por otro lado, el ascensor sí había sufrido las consecuencias del sacudón. Ya llevaban cinco meses subiendo y bajando los mismos seis pisos a pie.

_¡Doce pisos diarios! ¡Giros más fuertes! ¡Aterrizajes más ágiles! ¡Mayor velocidad!_ se repetía una y otra vez para darse ánimos. Cuando llegaba al primer piso, siempre se reía por la última frase que se decía a ella misma: _¡Y un trasero de envidiarse!_

—¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa, chiquilla? —preguntó el encargado de portería, mientras recibía al cartero.

—A hacer una llamada importante, señor Zhang.

Salió del edificio sin perder el ritmo y llegó corriendo al centro de llamados, a tres cuadras de su casa.

—Quiero hacer una llamada.

—¿Local, larga distancia…?

—Internacional. A Japón… la promoción de un minuto, por favor.

—Cabina 6.

—Xie xie!

O O O

Finalmente ya tenían el carrito lleno de provisiones y artículos de aseo de todo tipo, suficiente para sobrevivir un par de semanas. Sin más, se fueron a hacer la fila en la caja.

—¿Cómo lo hacemos para pagar? —preguntó la joven.

—Pues yo creo que con efectivo, porque acá no aceptan… ¡Ah, te refieres a…! —se pegó un palmetazo en la cabeza—. El precio del arriendo incluye la comida, no te preocupes. Yo pago todo.

—Es cierto, tengo que pagarte este mes… ¿Podemos pasar a un cajero antes de ir al auto?

—Claro, yo también tengo que sacar algo de plata.

—Amm deja pagar esto aparte… —dijo tomando un paquete con bizcochos y galletas para Sakura, quien acostumbraba a tomar su rutinario té británico a las 5, costumbre que ella también había adquirido de buena gana.

—¡Dame eso! —le dijo quitándole los dulces, encantado por lo fácil que le resultaba—. Los dueños de casa también vamos a comer, si les dejamos a ustedes comer tanta azúcar van a engordar. Ni una palabra, yo los pago, 'ttebayo!

—Buenas tardes, señor —lo interrumpió la familiar voz del cajero, casi asustando al rubio.

Naruto pestañeó sorprendido hacia la persona que lo saludaba y Hinata hizo lo mismo por instinto. Era un chico de ojos negros astutos, tez morena y el cabello castaño oscuro tomado en una coleta.

—¡Nee, Shikamaru! Creí que sólo tenías turnos el fin de semana…

—Le estoy haciendo un favor a un compañero, me pidió que lo remplazara —explicó mientras que comenzaba a pasar los productos por la registradora—. ¿Quién es tu amiga? ¿Novia nueva? Menos mal que te apareciste por mi caja, sino quién sabe cuándo me habría enterado. A ver si nos presentas, ¿eh?

El acusado bufó molesto.

—No tengo novia —en un instante cambió su gesto de enojo por su sonrisa usual—. Es Hinata, ella y una amiga llegaron hoy a la casa. Son nuestras primeras inquilinas.

—Mu-mucho gusto, Hyuuga Hinata —se presentó la chica, haciendo una fugaz reverencia.

—Nara Shikamaru —inclinó la cabeza levemente mientras pasaba el código de una mata de apio sobre el mesón—. Si vas a vivir con Naruto y Sasuke nos veremos seguido. Supongo que estarás esta noche para la fiesta.

—¿Fiesta…?

—Todos los viernes hay fiesta en la 09 de Konoha —contestó Shikamaru—, al parecer no te avisaron.

Hinata miró contrariada a su rubio acompañante. Él hizo un gesto con la mano como si no fuera la gran cosa.

—¿A qué hora llegas? —le preguntó a su amigo.

—Temprano, alrededor de las once. Así me evito las entradas dramáticas de Karin.

—Jeje… bueno, así es ella. Oye, ¿ya hablaste con tus papás?

—Aún no. Pero apenas tenga respuesta te aviso, ¿vale?

—No te apures. Sólo llevamos una habitación tomada.

Justo en ese momento pasó el último ítem por la caja.

—Entonces esta noche tenemos un _buen_ motivo de celebración —comentó Shikamaru en lo que se imprimía la boleta de compra. Naruto sacó su billetera y pagó en efectivo—. Sí que es raro verte salir del supermercado con algo que no sea alcohol y ramen instantáneo.

—¡Oi! No digas esas cosas, ¿qué pensará Hinata-chan de mí después? —se despidió el bishii, llevándose a la joven del hombro. Le daba una última cara de fastidio antes de irse—. Nos vemos más tarde.

—Gracias por su compra, vuelva pronto.

_¿Que no es su novia? Claro, a ver cuánto dura eso._ Pensó Nara. _Cuando Shion se entere…_

O O O

Ya saliendo del súper, después de sacar plata del cajero automático, se pusieron a meter las bolsas en la cajuela del auto. En el bolso de Hinata comenzó a sonar su celular. El número tenía más de diez dígitos y no estaba dentro de su lista de contactos.

—¿Moshi-moshi?

—_¿Hinata?_

—Ha-hai… ¿quién habla?

—_¡Al fin puedo comunicarme! He estado tratando de llamar a Sakura por más de media hora. Tonta yo, ¡recién ahora se me ocurrió llamarte a ti!_

La oji-gris miró extrañada a Naruto, como si él pudiera decirle quién la estaba llamando.

—Etto… disculpe…

—_¡Soy yo, Tenten!_

—¡Tenten! —su voz retomó fuerza, como si conociera a esa persona de toda la vida—. ¡Pero qué sorpresa! ¿Cómo has estado?

—_¡Aliviada de que al fin puedo comunicarme con ustedes! Oye, Hinata, no tengo mucho tiempo, es una llamada internacional y ya sabes…_

—Claro, dime ¿qué pasa?

—_Es que… me estaba preguntando si su oferta sigue en pie…_

_¿Oferta? ¿Cuál oferta? ¡Claro… aquella oferta!_ Volvió a mirar a Naruto. Las cosas habían cambiado un poco, sería más difícil pero al mismo tiempo esa llamada llegaba en el momento más oportuno.

—…_Tampoco me quiero aprovechar de su hospitalidad, sólo serían unos días antes de establecerme…_

—No pasa nada, no te preocupes —dijo sonriendo—. Pues… ya no nos estamos quedando en mi casa, nos acabamos de cambiar a una pensión.

—_¿De verdad? ¡Perfecto! Oye, ¿crees que tengan una habitación disponible para mí?_ —dijo algo temerosa la voz al otro lado de la línea, Hinata no alcanzó a responderle. Sonó un pitillo de fondo—. _¡Oh, no, se me está terminando el saldo! Escucha, sólo quería preguntar directamente, ahora mismo les mando un mail para quedar de acuerdo. ¡Y dile a Sakura que conteste su…!_

Y el pitillo volvió a sonar antes de que se cortara la llamada.

—¿Quién era? —preguntó Naruto, supuso que podía preguntar.

—Tenten —le contestó sonriendo—, una amiga que hicimos en China; su tercera inquilina.

* * *

**Zaff** _no sé si leas esto... esta historia no la pienso dejar abandonada (por el momento). me aventuro a decir que aún está peligrando un poco, ya que si llega un día en que actualice y los reviews vuelvan a estar flojos, sabré que nadie la extrañará demasiado si decido borrarla. me encantaría que le dieras una oportunidad, claro, pero entenderé si sólo te quedas con "al país calavera". apropo, es bueno leerte otra vez :) no te pierdas mucho!_

**Safumita** _muchas gracias! en realidad disfruto mucho escribiendo, así que es un hobbie bien gratificante. es muy buena onda que lo aprecien, gracias por el detalle. gracias por el review, espero que este capi te haya gustado. saludos!_

**annia37**_ me alegro mucho que te haya gustado, ojalá este capi también haya sido de tu agrado. gracias por el review, espero leerte pronto!_

_si tiene críticas, bienvenidas sean._


	6. Firestarter

La puerta automática se deslizó con suavidad, abriéndoles el paso con artificial cortesía.

—Esto… ¿no quieres contarlo, Naruto-kun? —le preguntó insegura, viendo cómo ponía el fajo de billetes grandes en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, caminando despreocupado mientras que además manejaba el carrito cruzando el estacionamiento.

—Jeje, no pareces una estafadora, Hinata-chan. Creo que puedo confiar en ti.

—D-demo… pude haber contado mal…

—¿Eh? ¿No acabas de sacar el dinero del cajero?

Se quedó callada. En efecto, lo que acababa de decir era estúpido. Sentía el clásico y cansino sonrojo trepar su rostro, pensando que ahora él pensaría que ella era una soberana tonta.

—Gomen… —susurró, pero él no la dejó terminar.

—¡Qué ocurrencias, Hina! —le revolvió el cabello como a un cachorro, sonriéndole y achinando los ojos—. No te disculpes, ¡sólo ríete!

—G-gomen…

—¡Hinata-chaaan! ¡Ríe, ríe! Al menos muéstrame una pequeña sonrisita…

Y así lo hizo. Sus labios liberaron una sincera sonrisa, mirándolo tímidamente. Él irradiaba una energía que parecía renovarlo todo, y eso, a medida que iba descubriendo, le gustaba mucho… muchísimo.

—¡Oh, vamos! —se quejó el chico de pronto, sacando algo del bolsillo de su pantalón—. ¿Otro mensaje?

Sacó su celular y leyó el dichoso mensaje. Ella pudo ver su rostro de concentración, seguido por un quejumbroso puchero.

—Es de nuestro vocalista, Gaara… dice que escribió una nueva canción que quiere mostrarnos…

—Etto… ¿pero eso no es bueno?

—Sí, sí, es genial… pero es que… digamos que él es un tipo muy sombrío, y sus temáticas también lo son. Aun así, sus letras son buenísimas, y siempre llega con una melodía fácil de trabajar. Es un condenado genio.

Hinata ladeó su rostro, analizándolo. Llegaron al auto y comenzaron a meter las bolsas en la cajuela.

—¿Tú también escribes? —le preguntó ella después de dudarlo un momento. Él sonrió.

—Lo intento. Pero ya llegará ese gran golpe, lo sé. Sólo debo… ah, no sé a quién engaño; ni yo sé qué es eso que debo hacer. ¡Pero lo haré, 'tebayo! ¡Ya verás! Será la canción que nos haga famosos… ¡Te lo juro acá mismo!

El juramento llegó con puño en alto y fuego en los ojos. Sin querer, Hinata rio suavemente; en verdad, esa energía era como una brisa refrescante en un día de verano.

—¿Qué? ¿No me crees? —preguntó el bishii.

—¡Oh, claro que sí! Estoy segura de que sí.

Sí, sería una canción vibrante y vívida, tal como él mismo. Aunque se preguntaba cómo era que alguien tan espontáneo y expresivo tuviera problemas de inspiración.

—Um, ¿otro más? Espero que no sea de… —siguió leyendo la pantalla de su móvil. Aparentemente era un segundo mensaje—. Ah, es de Sasuke, me lo mandó hace media…

Se interrumpió en el acto y su rostro se puso serio. Miró a Hinata, luego volvió a mirar su celular. Dio un paso atrás, pero luego se detuvo.

—¿Pasó algo malo?

—Sí… lo lamento, tengo que volver. Me encargó sake, quiere que hagamos un brindis en el almuerzo. ¿Podrías…? —señaló las bolsas que quedaban por guardar.

—Claro, yo me encargo.

—Eres un ángel. Ten, la llave. ¡Ya vuelvo, no demoro!

Se fue corriendo tan rápido que ni las atentas puertas automáticas pudieron adelantarse a su llegada. Hinata tomó una liviana bolsa con papel higiénico para ponerla con las demás mientras que se preguntaba qué sería aquello que lo había perturbado de esa manera.

Luego suspiró, rememorando sus ojos azules portando esa mirada de concentración misteriosa. Incluso su actitud seria se veía bien en él.

—No está bien. No está bien.

Negó con la cabeza.

O O O

El día se estaba nublando. Él debería saberlo bien, ya que durante todo el almuerzo no había hecho más que mirar por la ventana. Ahora el tiempo de colación se terminaba y se veía en la necesidad de tragar a la fuerza si quería terminar bien el resto de la jornada escolar.

—¡Apúrate, baka! —le dijo un compañero.

—Mañam mumfpemef —pudo pronunciar con la boca llena un supuesto "vayan ustedes".

—Mira la hora, tendrás que correr para no hacer enojar a Osaragi-sensei —le dijo otro, restregándole su Casio en la cara.

Les hizo señas para que lo dejaran tranquilo. Sabía que no debía llegar tarde, era desordenado e irresponsable pero sólo en su justa medida. Y más le valía: luego de que su hermana se hubiera graduado con honores de la universidad la vara le quedaba demasiado alta. No podía bajar la guardia cuando faltaban apenas meses para los exámenes de admisión, mucho menos cuando era alumno de último año del instituto público más prestigioso de la capital, la preparatoria Hibiya. Aunque, así y todo, de cualquier manera extrañaba las vacaciones de verano…

Pensándolo bien, no las extrañaba tanto.

Buscó en el comedor los ojos claros que quería ver y que no se habían aparecido desde hacía una semana. Dio por terminada su búsqueda cuando su mirada chocó con la de una niña de algún grupo de primero o segundo sonriéndole como heroína de manga shojo. Ya sabía lo que seguía; oh, sí. Al terminar la jornada iría a cambiarse sus sandalias por sus zapatos y dentro de su casillero encontraría una carta rosada tapizada en stickers de corazones y rociada con colonia de bebé de parte de una ingenua y molesta chiquilla cursi confesándole que le gustaba. Y todo, ¿por qué? Por un estúpido intercambio de miradas. Devolvió la mirada a su bandeja, rindiéndose. Buscaría a la persona que extrañaba más tarde, por ahora prefería evitarse malentendidos comprometedores.

Se preguntaba qué demonios había hecho mal en su vida anterior para uno más entre aquellos pobres diablos de la Hibiya que aquellas locas clasificaban con el código clave de _súper kawaii_.

—Inuzuka-senpai —llamó una voz femenina a sus espaldas. Era Imai Matsuri-chan, una tierna chiquilla cursando segundo año del grupo A.

—Mmm… —respondió mudo, aún con la boca llena.

—Jeje, no te preocupes… sólo venía a decirte que hoy tampoco vino.

Dejó de masticar automáticamente y tragó con dificultad.

—¿Otra vez? ¿Está enferma?

—No lo sé, pero los rumores ya comenzaron…

—Konnichiwa, Inuzuka-kun —sonó otra voz femenina, una con un tono seguro y aterciopelado.

—Tsuchi-san… —saludó él, con obvio desinterés. Esa era Tsuchi Kin, tercer año del grupo A; linda, bien arreglada, sociable y popular. Llevaba la batuta de la mitad del instituto desde la revolucionaria y legendaria pelea de gatas con la ya graduada Haruno-senpai. Siempre le había caído bien, siempre la había considerado una chica atractiva… y cuando se presentó la oportunidad, entre kimonos y alcohol de contrabando en el festival escolar, tuvo su primera vez —una bastante torpe, por lo demás— nada más ni nada menos que con ella, la declarada rival de la muchacha de la cual estaba enamorado. En un principio pensó que podría estar bien. Que lo ayudaría a olvidarla. No fue así. El desinterés de él y el interés de ella crecieron de la mano, y ahora él rehuía con igual insistencia que ella intentaba acercarse. Tsuchi sencillamente no se rendía. Y lo peor era que buena parte del resto del alumnado femenino imitaba como rebaño las actitudes acosadoras de su líder de culto.

Ahora no pasaba un día sin que se arrepintiera de haberse metido bajo la falda de esa mujer. Mujer que él había hecho y que, además, lo había convertido también en hombre.

—Parece que no estás de humor hoy —le dijo ella, tranquilamente.

Tsuchi le dio una fría mirada a Imai, quien se borró del lugar inmediatamente.

—Nos vemos más tarde, Imai-chan —se despidió el chico. Ella sólo lo miró con una temerosa sonrisa antes cruzar la salida.

Se sentó junto a Kiba mientras que él continuaba con su almuerzo. Cuando él finalmente terminó arrojó los palillos sobre la bandeja y la enfrentó.

—¿Qué quieres, Kin?

—Es la primera vez que dices mi nombre.

—Escucha…

—Lo sé.

—No, no lo sabes. Si lo supieras…

—…no estaría aquí, rogándote como siempre. También lo sé.

—Bueno, ¿y entonces?

—Ya lo sabes todo, así que te lo diré sin tapujos. A las cuatro de la tarde mis papás estarán abordando un tren a Okayama.

—¿Okayama? Eso es lejísimos…

—Lo es, ¿verdad? Y me alegro mucho que sea así. No volverán hasta el domingo.

Kiba volvió a mirarla, sorprendido, confundido. Dejó que ella siguiera hablando, temiendo estar entendiendo mal las cosas.

—Te extraño.

No siguió diciendo nada más. Entonces esa era la nueva estrategia… chica lista. Luego ella sacó un papel doblado de su bolsillo, una simple y vana hoja de cuaderno cuadriculada. Se lo extendió, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Aquí están mi dirección, el número de mi casa y el de mi móvil.

—Tsuchi… ¿estás segura que quieres esto?

—Sabes por qué hago esto. Sólo por eso lo estoy haciendo.

El timbre sonó; Kiba reaccionó con torpeza, levantándose sin pensar. Ni se había dado cuenta que se habían quedado solos en el gran comedor de la escuela. Le estaban entregando en bandeja de plata la principal necesidad de cualquier adolescente. Ella estaba en desventaja, lo sabía… pero decidió no darle importancia. Sus ansias crecieron al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de pronunciar:

—¿Qué clase tienes ahora?

Ella sonrió.

—Japonés. ¿Y tú?

—Sociales.

—Ambas son importantes, ¿no crees?

—No, no tanto.

Él tomó su mano y corrieron en silencio hacia la salida más próxima, cuidando que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que planeaban.

O O O

Finalmente había encontrado una buena estación de radio cuando escuchó tres golpecitos en el vidrio de la ventana. Se estiró hasta llegar al seguro de la puerta del piloto, dejando entrar al rubio con dos botellas en sus manos.

—¿Las puedes llevar?

Hinata tomó las botellas, acomodándolas entre sus piernas. Se puso el cinturón y esperó a que partieran, pero él estaba estático en su asiento. Otra vez tenía su teléfono en la mano.

—¿Naruto-kun?

Su respuesta fue entregarle el aparato, instándola a que viera la pantalla. Lo que leyó la dejó perpleja, luego avergonzada y finalmente espantada.

"_Me di cuenta, estúpido dobe.  
Ruega por que Sakura no te interrogue más tarde._  
_Juro que te castraré si no quitas tus manos de la chica!_  
_Traigan sake."_

Lo miró con cara de súplica y sus colores escaparon de su cara.

—Sa-Sa-Sasuke-kun… Sa-Sasuke-kun se… ¿s-se dio cuenta?

—Me temo que sí.

—O… o sea que… N-Naruto-kun, ¡esto es terrible!

—Créeme que es mucho peor para mí que para ti.

—S-si él notó que… Ay, no… S-Sakura-chan n-no debe enterarse…

—Y que lo digas, estoy seguro de que me mataría.

—N-no es que tenga algo en contra tuya…

—No te preocupes, sé que no es así.

—Pe-pero es que ella es muy sobreprotectora y…

—Oi, oi —intentó calmarla—. Cálmate. Respiiira. Así, bien.

Suspiró, descansando su cabeza en el asiento. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, como si observaran algo más allá del vehículo estacionado frente a ellos.

—¿Y ahora qué haremos, Naruto-kun?

—Huir fuera del país es una opción —volvió a suspirar—… Bueno, como decía mi madre, pedir perdón no arregla nada. Ya metimos la pata, tendremos que vivir con eso.

—¿Q-quieres que les digamos?

—¡Claro que no! Es lo peor que podríamos hacer. Conozco a Sasuke, no me preguntará nada si no hablo con él primero. Tal vez haga un acercamiento por tu parte para asegurarse que no fui un cretino contigo. Si eso pasa, actúa normal. No te lanzará ninguna indirecta, sólo hazle entender que tú y yo… ya sabes, ¡normal!

—Bien.

—En cuanto a Sakura-chan… ¿crees que puedas… omitirle información?

—No estoy segura.

Otro silencio. Él se apoyó en el manubrio un instante y luego recobró el ánimo, encendiendo el motor.

—¿Naruto-kun?

—¿Um?

—N-nada. Olvídalo.

A Hinata no le gustaban los secretos, mucho menos si involucraba a la persona que más confiaba en ella en el planeta, aquella que más la había necesitado en toda su vida. Sólo esperaba que el pequeño secretillo no siguiera creciendo. Si Sakura llegaba a pensar que Hinata no le era cien porciento sincera, su mundo terminaría de desmoronarse completamente. No quería ni pensar en las consecuencias si eso sucedía.

Eran demasiadas emociones extremas para un solo día. Sentía su cuerpo acalorado, sobre todo sus mejillas. No era sólo un problema inconveniente, sino también sumamente vergonzoso y confuso.

Extendió su mano sobre su regazo. La bandita adhesiva seguía ahí, cubriendo su dedo. El automóvil paró en una esquina esperando la luz verde. Aprovechó ese instante para ver al chico sentado a su derecha.

—¿Qué sucede? —se percató él.

Un bocinazo le avisó que debía avanzar y la pregunta quedó en el aire.

O O O

Toda la loza estaba ya lavada, seca y guardada en sus respectivas gavetas. El piso barrido y trapeado. Los mesones despejados, al igual que la mesa al centro de la cocina. El congelador limpio, vacío, listo para recibir la comida fresca, al igual que las alacenas ya libres de basura y golosinas caducadas.

—Bien, aún falta desempolvar y limpiar algunas cosas, ¡pero creo que quedó bastante bien! —sonrió Sakura con ambos puños en sus caderas. Su voz satisfecha era como la de un comandante dando aviso a su general que acababan de ganar una imposible batalla.

—Hmp…

Sasuke, en cambio, sólo pasó de largo a su lado para dejar un par de bolsas grandes en el tacho de basura que tenían en el patio trasero.

—Amargado —masculló ella. Decidió no darle importancia. Le dio otro vistazo a la renovada cocina -con renovado olor a limpio- y se fue a buscar sus preciadas argollas de plata encima de la mesa de la sala—. Iré a cambiarme, seguro los chicos no demoran.

Ya arriba, abrió la puerta de su habitación y su corazón saltó de alegría. Su nueva habitación era preciosa. Siendo sincera, no era tan lujosa como el viejo cuarto de Hinata, pero tenía un encanto que sólo podía imaginarse sacar de un libro de fábulas para niños.

Bien, su maleta.

Sacó unos viejos y desgastados shorts de mezclilla y unos gruesos calcetines arremangados en los tobillos. Decidió dejarse el chaleco carmín que mostraba uno de sus hombros. Se tomó el cabello en dos colas. Luego buscó entre sus cosas sus pañuelos de limpieza y se quitó el maquillaje.

El sonido de un motor la alertó. Se asomó a la puerta, oyendo movimiento en el primer piso.

—¡¿Ya llegaron?

—_¡Ahora mismo comenzaré a cocinar, Saku!_ —le contestó Hinata.

Estuvo a punto, a punto de bajar corriendo a ver que nada extraño sucediera entre su amiga y ese Naruto, pero se contuvo. _Dale espacio, no la ahogues…_ Cerró la puerta y decidió distraerse con algo. Entonces bajó a buscar una escoba, trapos y pala.

—¡Dejaré este cuarto reluciente!

O O O

_Tal vez haga un acercamiento por tu parte para asegurarse que no fui un cretino contigo, _recordaba mientras que iba acomodando unas jarras de mermelada en uno de los cajones altos. Percibía el ruidoso silencio de forma incómoda entre los tres mientras que guardaban las compras, rogando por que Naruto no la dejara a solas con Sasuke.

Pero, por supuesto, esa no sería ni la primera ni la última vez que sus secretas súplicas no fueran escuchadas.

—¿A dónde vas? —la asustó el moreno en un tono amenazante que helaba la sangre. Al menos la de Hinata, creyendo confundida que le hablaba a ella a pesar de no haberse movido de donde estaba.

—¡Sigue tú, yo debo ir al baño! —contestó su amigo, importándole un rábano su trato para con él.

El corto diálogo había atraído la atención de la chica, tomada por sorpresa cuando Sasuke reparó en que se había volteado. Retomó su labor inmediatamente e hizo como si no existiera.

_¡Viene hacia acá!_

Y en efecto, se estaba acercando. Podía escuchar sus pasos hasta donde estaba mezclados con el rumor de las bolsas plásticas que había comenzado a doblar para actuar como si no importara. Vaya que sí importaba. Tenía el miedo inyectado desde esa conversación con su amigo tensando fibra por fibra de sus músculos.

—Hina —la llamó cuando estuvo junto a ella, cruzado de brazos, recto e imponente como podía permitirse.

—¿S-sí, Sasuke-kun? —contestó amablemente, pero sin atreverse a verlo a la cara.

—¿Quieres que lave algo mientras llega este sujeto? Cuanto antes se pongan a cocinar será mejor.

—N-no, no… yo puedo hacerlo, tú y Saku-chan ya hicieron su parte —olvidó las bolsas y se fue directo a buscar el pescado que pensaba hervir para el estofado, pero ni alcanzó a abrir la bandeja sellada al vacío cuando cayó en cuenta de que acababa de caer en su trampa. Se detuvo sin saber qué hacer ahora.

—¿Qué sucede…? Ah, es cierto. No puedes mojarte las manos… no querrás que se te infecte esa herida, ¿verdad? No es problema, sólo quítate el parche y…

—No es necesario —admitió, rendida. Apretó sus labios, sabiéndose ahora el objeto de un incómodo interrogatorio. Se atrevió con mucho esfuerzo a mirarlo de reojo, pero lejos de encontrarse con un rostro de indignación o prejuicio, se veía más bien preocupado.

—¿Por qué te llevó ese baka al tercer piso?

Inhaló y exhaló igual que como hacía durante sus campeonatos de aikido y respondió:

—Para esconderme. Estuvimos conversando y… él me preguntó algo… soy muy tonta, todo es mi culpa… de la nada… recordé cosas… casi me pongo a llorar mientras que ordenábamos acá. Él sólo intentó animarme, n-nada más.

Escuchó cómo él suspiraba, notó que su figura se relajaba.

—Entonces eso era. Ese idiota me preocupó por un momento.

—¿Eh? —¿eso era todo? ¿No le preguntaría más? ¿Se había salvado de confesarle a Sasuke la impúdica escenita que se había armado en el cuarto de Naruto en esos míseros diez minutos que habían estado solos?

—Ya no importa, no me hagas caso —ahora que ella se permitía verlo sin temor pudo ver bien cómo sus ojos la evitaban, dudando lo que diría a continuación—. Es sólo que… te pareces a alguien que…

Un fuerte portazo lo interrumpió, seguido de veloces pasos atravesando la sala.

—¡Ya llegué! —exclamó el rubio mientras corría la cortina de cuentas de la puerta de la cocina, encontrándose a esos dos como si nada—. ¿Qué estás haciendo, teme? Aun no terminas de guardar lo tuyo.

—Sólo quiero que comiencen a cocinar de una buena vez, tú termina de ordenar todo ese desastre.

—Sasuke-kun se ofreció a lavar el pescado por mí, Naruto-kun.

—¿Sasuke… tú? ¿Te dejo solo un momento y de la nada te conviertes en un humano considerado?

—Suficiente, termina tú.

—¡Oye, vuelve acá! ¡Sasuke…!

Al fin solos. El rubio retomó la tarea que había dejado su compañero, impidiendo que lo hiciera la muchacha.

—¿Te dijo algo mientras no estuve?

Ella asintió.

—Fue tal como me dijiste, sólo quería saber que…

—Que no fui un cretino, puedes decirlo así. ¿Y de cuánto se enteró?

—Al parecer… de nada.

O O O

La tarde anterior había ido a recoger las tarjetas a la imprenta. La emoción no se iba a borrar nunca, sentía ella. Para no estropear ninguna, se prometió esperar hasta el día siguiente a ver si podía controlar un poco mejor su mano, porque, si bien estaba consciente de que su caligrafía era femenina, suave y fluida, temía que su entusiasmo fuera demasiado y se saliera de control. Todas ellas eran demasiado perfectas en todo sentido como para arruinar siquiera una.

Sonrió con ternura. Preparó la tinta china, remojó el pincel, acercó la punta y escribió el primer nombre de la lista de invitados:

_Uchiha Itachi_

—Kireii… —susurró.

_Kasahara Yahiko y Katashiru Konan se unirán en matrimonio este 22 de noviembre del presente y desean compartir la dicha de este día con usted…_

Era tal y como siempre lo había deseado. Ella misma había ayudado a diseñar o confeccionar los tres vestidos que usaría ese día. El uchitaki para su ceremonia shinto, el vestido blanco para la ceremonia civil y el de gala que usaría en la recepción. Y la primera persona en sus pensamientos era su amigo del alma, Itachi.

Su celular sonó, sabía de quién era ese tono.

—¿Moshi moshi? —respondió, casi riéndose de la felicidad.

—_¿Qué tal, preciosa?_

Ella sólo rió, sin contestarle.

—_¿Estabas pensando en mí?_

—Tal vez… —juguetona, mirando el nombre escrito en la tarjeta de papel.

—_Yo sí estaba pensando en ti. ¿Estás ocupada?_

—Acabo de comenzar a escribir las invitaciones. Son perfectas.

—_Tú lo conviertes todo en perfecto._

—Jajaja, no sigas. ¿Qué pasaría si Yahiko te oye hablar así?

—_Bueno, tendría que explicarle que estoy loco por su flamante novia._

—Itachi…

Silencio. Cada silencio entre ellos era cómodo, incluso en el teléfono.

—_No puedo creer que te vayas a casar._

—Yo tampoco —suspiró—… nee, quiero entregar tu invitación en persona. ¿Puedo verte hoy?

—_Puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo, preciosa. Demo, hoy tengo un asunto. Almuerza conmigo mañana, hay un restorán nuevo en Shibuya que me han recomendado mucho._

—Encantada. ¿Otra vez te quedarás hasta tarde en la oficina?

—_No… voy a ir a ver a mi hermano, quiero asegurarme de que aún está vivo._

—¿Una llamada no es suficiente?

—_Hhm, él al parecer no quiere contestarme, así que me veo en la necesidad de molestarlo en persona. A veces no puedo creer que ya tiene veinte años, se comporta como un adolescente._

—¿Sigue enfadado contigo?

—_Aparentemente. Pero ya ha pasado más de un mes desde que peleamos y hasta el día de hoy me ha evitado de todas las formas posibles._

—Sigue viviendo con su amigo, ¿no?

—_Hai, se cambiaron hace poco. Tengo la dirección anotada, creo que sé cómo llegar en auto._

—Supongo que no te la dio Sasuke-chan.

—_No, fue Naruto._

—Es un buen amigo, Sasuke-chan es afortunado.

—_Y un malagradecido. Podría estar estudiando en la universidad, tiene el cerebro y los recursos para hacerlo, sinceramente no lo entiendo. Se está aferrando a un estilo de vida sin futuro, esto no es lo que hubieran querido… —l_a voz se cortó de pronto.

—¿Tus papás?

—…_Hai_ —otro silencio—. _Espera… disculpa, Konan; tengo una llamada en la otra línea._

—Está bien. Llámame para ponernos de acuerdo.

—_Te llamaré esta noche. Hasta entonces, bella novia._

—Hasta entonces, guapo.

La bella novia cortó el teléfono, observándolo un momento. Eran sólo dos personas las capaces de hacerla sonreír con esa dulzura irradiando de su rostro, su amigo del alma Itachi y su prometido y desde siempre novio, Yahiko. En un par de horas tendría una cita junto al segundo con una florista muy recomendada por su futura suegra y después debía cumplir con su turno en la librería. De momento quería seguir preparando algunas invitaciones más, quería seguir saboreando su dulce felicidad.

—Kasahara Konan… —murmuró pensativa. Ese sería su nombre de casada.

Qué lástima no poder ver a Itachi el día de hoy…

Volvió a mojar el pincel y continuó en su silenciosa tarea.

O O O

Ese día estaba particularmente motivada. Ya tenía la mitad del aseo listo, ahora debía guardar las pocas pertenencias que ella y su amiga habían traído consigo. Comenzaría por la ropa de las dos.

Abrió el armario, notando que estaba hecho de madera sólida. Antes que nada lo limpió por dentro, asegurándose de no toparse con ningún bicho extraño alojado en un rincón. Odiaba los bichos. Notó con agrado las perchas de madera, prestas para colgar toda la ropa. Una a una, dispuso las prendas ordenadas, primero las camisas, los pantalones de vestir, luego los blazers, uno que otro vestido.

—¿Su uniforme?

Lo encontró entre su ropa, justo al fondo de la maleta. Su corazón se estrujó al ver la falda plisada y la chaqueta azul marino con la insignia de la Hibiya. Era cierto… aún no le preguntaba a Hinata qué pretendía hacer respecto a la escuela. Pero entonces, ¿para qué hacer una nueva vida y negar todo lo que arrastraba la anterior? No tenía sentido. Más tarde debía hablar con ella.

Apartó una percha especialmente para el uniforme de Hinata, cuidando de esconderlo al fondo del armario. Luego guardó la ropa interior de ambas en cajones separados —las únicas prendas que no se prestaban— y alineó sus zapatos junto a la puerta; ya luego decidirían si los dejaban en su habitación o en la genkan de la casa.

Notó que la puerta tenía un par de ganchos. Colgó algunas carteras y pañuelos. Le molestaba un poco no tener cortinas. Después pensó que les hacía falta una mesa o escritorio, ya que no había dónde dejar sus menjurjes de niña. Un espejo de cuerpo entero tampoco estaría mal…

—A ver…

Decidió guardar algunas cosas en el baúl a los pies de la cama. Lo demás lo pondría en los veladores. Con toda tranquilidad tomó el bolso de mano de Hinata y comenzó a vaciarlo para poner sus cosas en una de las gavetas.

—Tal vez le pueda preguntar a Sasuke-kun si hay un escritorio en la casa que podamos usar.

Algo chispeó en su mente. _Tú quieres convertir a Hina-chan en una copia de ti misma,_ recordó. A pesar de todo, respetaba a Sasuke-kun por haberle dicho esas palabras.

Qué tipo más extraño. ¿Cuál era su apellido? No lo recordaba. De verdad que le chocaba la manera en que la trataba a veces, aún así le entretenía. Le recordaba… a Sasori-kun. Un escalofrío la atacó, sus ojos se humedecieron automáticamente. Pestañeó a la fuerza, debía aprender a no llorar. Cuánta rabia, ¡es que era absurdo! ¿Por qué tendría que encontrarle algún parecido a este recién llegado con el hijo de puta de Sasori?

Volvió su atención a las cosas de Hinata. Ahí estaban su agenda, algo de efectivo, joyas, maquillaje, su perfume y otros cachivaches. Sacó la pequeña libreta púrpura, buscando aquella foto. Incluso sabía en qué página se encontraba: 28 de marzo. Su cumpleaños. Dentro de una camioneta de doble cabina, desde el asiento del copiloto viendo al asiento de atrás se encuadraba una pareja abrazada. Eran ella y el primo de Hinata, Hyuuga Neji. Él la abrazaba por la espalda, ambos estaban tendidos de costado a lo largo del asiento. En realidad esa foto había sido tomada la mañana del 29, se habían dormido con sus chaquetas puestas y acurrucados como podían en el vehículo que se había conseguido el joven para escaparse a la costa. Observó su rostro, somnoliento, de sonrisa desganada. Observó el rostro de Neji, también somnoliento, pero de sonrisa cautivadora. Esa noche Hinata había insistido en dormir adelante para que ella pudiera estar junto a él… estaba profundamente agradecida sabiendo lo friolenta que era la oji-gris, si alguien habría necesitado dormir abrazada era ella. En cambio, le cedió la compañía y el calor de su primo para que la confortara la primera noche de sus dieciocho años.

Desde entonces siguió necesitando la misma compañía y el mismo calor de esa misma persona. Neji… la segunda y última persona a quien le había confesado la razón de sus lágrimas durante las últimas semanas del 2007. Y también, quien había logrado zurcir de a poco los pedazos de corazón que le quedaron después de la violenta ida de su ex-novio. Sin embargo, no tenía fe en que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos por él. Lo deseaba, enérgicamente, pero lo creía improbable.

O O O

—_¡Feliz cumpleaños! ¡Ahora sopla y pide un deseo!_

—_Arigatou —agradeció la rubia, quedándose mirando la solitaria vela sobre el pastelillo que sostenía Hinata. Cerró los ojos pensando un instante._

—_Recuerda que no se lo tienes que decir a nadie, ni siquiera a mí. Los deseos son secreto —le dijo su amiga, entregándole el pastelillo._

—_Lo sé… vamos a la playa, quiero escuchar más de cerca el mar —le rogó Sakura a los dos primos._

—_De acuerdo. Pero que ninguna de las dos se aleje de mí, es peligroso —dijo Neji con tranquilidad._

_Los tres se pusieron de pie, dejando la fogata consumiéndose solitaria. Estaban en una playa desierta, la luna en cuarto menguante era su guía en la oscuridad. Era viernes. Esa tarde, después de un par de extravagantes argollas de plata de parte de Neji y una novela divina de parte de Hinata, parecía que nada podría levantarle el ánimo a Sakura. Cuando le preguntaron qué podían hacer para sacarle una sonrisa ella no pensó que su "Desearía desaparecer" se lo tomaran tan en serio. Luego de cuatro horas conduciendo hacia el norte encontraron el sitio perfecto para regalarle a su amiga de corazón roto. Nadie más sabía que ellos estaban ahí, así que técnicamente… estaban desaparecidos._

_Ella eligió un punto a la orilla de la playa para sentarse, Hinata y Neji quedaron junto a ella. Las olas nocturnas eran impetuosas, brillaban a la luz de la luna. La oscuridad del lugar era maravillosa, la hacía sentir a salvo. Se comieron el pastelito mientras que conversaban. Rieron como no habían podido desde hacía semanas. Y ellas se dieron el lujo de gritar a todo pulmón pidiéndole los más absurdos deseos al mar._

—_A propósito, te tengo otro regalo —le dijo Hina._

—_¿Otro más? Creo que no me lo merezco…_

—_¡No digas eso! —le pidió su amiga. Sacó un trozo de papel de periódico de su bolsillo y se lo pasó, iluminándolo con la luz de la pantalla de su celular—. Léelo._

—_"Necesitamos jovencitas de entre 15 y 20 años…" ¿Qué es esto? ¿Me… me estás diciendo que audicione?_

_El aviso era de una agencia de modelos buscando caras nuevas, para ninguna campaña en particular. Hacía dos días la habían corrido de su anterior empleo, necesitaba trabajar pero no tenía ganas de seguir intentándolo._

—_Creo que estarías estupenda en un trabajo así —opinó el muchacho—. Servir hamburguesas no va contigo._

—_¿Tú también sabías de esto, Neji?_

—_Sí. ¿No te gustaría intentarlo? Sabes que eres bonita, incluso te podrías divertir._

_Se quedó pensativa, mirando el aviso hasta que la luz del celular se apagó automáticamente y volvieron a quedarse a oscuras. Él le había dicho que era bonita… sólo por eso quiso darle una oportunidad._

—_Sí, me gustaría intentarlo._

O O O

El día anterior le había escrito un mail a su prima para darle una nueva esperanza de arriendo. Confiaba en la referencia que le había dado Lee, preocupado tanto como él por el futuro incierto de esas dos descarriadas. Su amigo le guardaba mucho aprecio a su prima… y un muy especial cariño hacia Sakura. Él lo sabía, más bien todo el mundo lo sabía; por eso mismo se le había hecho tan difícil conversar con él para confesarle sus intenciones con ella.

Pero Lee tenía este estricto código de honor que superaba lo humanamente aguantable. Con lágrimas en los ojos pero con la voz tranquila y solemne le daba su bendición. A ambos. Como símbolo de su amistad ("más fuerte que el amor por mi querida princesa", según las mismas palabras de su amigo) le había entregado los datos de la casa en los suburbios ubicada en una calle llamada Konoha. Que pertenecía a un conocido, que era buena persona, que se podía confiar en él.

Suspiró. La noche anterior había vuelto a tocar el asunto de Hinata con su tío Hiashi, obteniendo los mismos resultados que los intentos anteriores. _Ni una palabra más, Neji. Hinata ya no vive aquí y eso es definitivo_. Y por el otro lado estaba la misma Hinata… _estaremos bien, Neji; agradezco tu invitación, pero creo que lo mejor es buscar algo para nosotras solas_. Entre los dos parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo para atormentarlo. Encima de todo, entre las clases y la pasantía esa semana no había tenido tiempo ni para invitarlas un café para asegurarse de que efectivamente estuvieran bien. Lo único que había obtenido de las dos era el teléfono y el internet, dándose recados más corteses que amistosos.

Miró la hora. Pasaba de mediodía. Según la respuesta que le habían enviado en la mañana ya deberían haber visitado la dichosa casa. Decidió cerciorarse. Tomó su celular y llamó a su prima, deseando escuchar buenas noticias de una buena vez por todas.

Daba tono. No contestaba. Intentó de nuevo. Nada. Intentó otra vez…

—_¿Neji?_

Reconocía la voz. No era Hinata.

—¿Sakura?

—_Hey! __Guess what!_

—¿Les ha ido bien con el dato de Lee?

—_¡Hai! ¡Ya encontramos casa, y es preciosa! ¡La casa es lindísima, amplia, súper occidental! ¡Y nuestra habitación es encantadora!_

—Magnífico. ¿Y qué tal sus nuevos compañeros de residencia?

—_El dueño es un escandaloso y su amigo es un engreído, pero son simpáticos._

—Sou ka… —respiró tranquilo— ¿Y Hinata?

—_Está abajo, cocinando. Yo por mientras ordeno nuestro nuevo cuarto. Ya casi terminaba cuando escuché el teléfono. _

—Parece que todo funcionó bien. Ahora ya podré dormir en paz.

—_Jajaja, no tenías que preocuparte tanto, te dije que todo saldría bien._

—Lo sé. Tenías razón. Mira, ahora tengo que partir a clases, pero me gustaría ir a visitarlas cuando esté libre.

—_¡Claro! Tienes que conocer nuestra nueva casa._

—No compraron la casa entera, Saku, sólo están arrendando una habitación.

—_¡Pero viviremos mucho tiempo acá, es como si fuera nuestra! Nee, si vas a venir dime a qué hora vas a estar acá, ya que luego de almorzar estaremos fuera. Hinata quiere visitar a su mamá, yo aprovecharé la tarde para buscar un colchón para nuestra nueva cama._

—Ya veo. Déjame ver… luego de clases tengo una pequeña reunión en la oficina. Supongo que podré visitarlas a las ocho.

—_¡Perfecto! Hina compró pasteles en el súper, te voy a guardar uno, ¿sí?_

—Te lo agradezco. Dale mis saludos a Hinata. Y felicitaciones por su nuevo hogar.

—_¡Arigatou! No puedo esperar a que sean las ocho… t__ake care, bye-bye!_

—Sayonara, darling.

Suspiró largamente después de apretar el botón rojo. Acababa de liberarse de un enorme peso entre sus preocupaciones más importantes. Sus dos chicas estaban finalmente seguras y asentadas en una residencia estable, y por lo que tenía entendido con gente decente en un barrio tranquilo.

Él tampoco podía esperar a que dieran las ocho. No ahora, que sabía que podía reparar a Sakura. Justo ahora, que sólo quería estar con ella.

O O O

Sakura cortó el teléfono. Se quedó estática un momento, sin mover un músculo, mirando la pantalla del celular de Hina.

_Ultima llamada: Neji  
Duración última llamada: 01'21"_

Cómplice consigo misma, sonrió mordiéndose el labio inferior. Tomó la almohada más cercana y la abrazó fuerte, dejándose caer sobre la cama, acurrucándose como un gatito. Neji, Neji, Neji… pronunciado en su mente un millón de veces, su deliciosa voz de whisky seco y almendras, esa mirada que la dominaba cada vez que caía en sus hermosos ojos grises. Que cada vez que se hallaba cerca de su cuerpo se sentía de su propiedad, con cada roce su pecho vibraba pidiendo un poco más, sólo un poco más de él.

¿Y por qué no… todo?

Con cuidado se secó la única lágrima que no pudo contener. Se aclaró la garganta. Debía acostumbrarse a la idea, ella y él eran un rotundo y definitivo "no, no". Lo más saludable que quedaba por hacer era guardar el dolor de saberse en un imposible y vivir esos pequeños intensos deseos en silencio, porque él siempre sería parte de sus días por su parentesco con Hinata. Se puso de pie y giró sobre sus talones para contarle a su amiga que Neji le mandaba saludos y que más tarde…

En la puerta, _toc, toc._

—Ah, Sasuke-kun…

La miró serio, callado. Observándola.

—Encontré algunas cosas que les pueden servir, sábanas y frazadas limpias para su cama. Eran de la antigua dueña de este cuarto —sin mucha ceremonia dejó la enorme caja de cartón en el suelo y procedió a retirarse—. Ayudaré a los cocineros a poner la mesa, baja cuanto antes.

—Claro… ¡gracias, Sasuke-kun!

_Gracias por no preguntar nada, Sasuke-kun._

* * *

**Kuroneko**_ de hecho, sí. esta historia ha estado abandonada desde hace mucho. recién ahora la retomo porque… no sé, pero supongo que si la empecé debo terminarla, jaja. me desanima un poco que no sea tomada muy en cuenta, pero aún así hay gente que sí lee y que sí comenta, así que esto sólo es por ellas. igual es loco que se sigan apareciendo personas diciendo "hey, yo leía este fic hace años y ahora lo volví a encontrar y me sigue gustando… no lo abandones!" (que no son pocas, lo que es más increíble todavía)… me hacen sentir recordada, ¿y qué mejor que eso? ahora, si bien en los datos del fic dice "128 reviews", en realidad son mucho menos. pasa que aquí llegué a subir 11 capítulos y borré la mayoría para reeditarlos (porque soy una histérica y me gusta arreglar mis historias para que queden bonitas y gorditas); al final se borró el contenido de estos capítulos desaparecidos, pero no los reviews que recibieron cuando los publiqué. para el minuto que subí este capítulo tenía 53 reviews repartidos entre los primeros 5 capítulos. y no, no suenas egoísta, jaja. te entiendo completamente. por reviews como el tuyo es que sigo escribiendo, me gusta saber que las tonterías que escribo pueden vivir en la cabeza de otra persona al otro lado del monitor. muchas gracias por el review, espero que te guste lo que leas en adelante. me demoraré en actualizar, pero de momento no me rindo con esta historia. muchos saludos, que estés bien!_


	7. 2006: I

Un día de abril, 2006.

Primavera; los cerezos en flor hacían de las suyas, bajo el cielo despejado el clima cálido se temperaba con una sutil brisa fría, haciéndolos volar sobre plazas, calles y el cabello de los transeúntes. Los últimos rezagados circulaban por las calles a paso apurado a sólo minutos de las ocho de la mañana. Telas escocesas en azul y rojo, chaquetas en gris o verde oscuro, camisas, corbatas e insignias variadas según institución a la que pertenecían. El nuevo período escolar estaba comenzando.

La preparatoria pública Hibiya, claro, estaba entre aquellas instituciones. En el soleado patio se alineaba el alumnado oyendo las palabras de bienvenida del presidente de la junta de estudiantes.

Sakura oía atentamente. Ella era la delegada de su grupo y sabía a ciencia cierta que el próximo año sería su turno de ocupar aquél puesto. Se imaginaba a sí misma en el podio y al mismo mar de personas poniéndole atención a ella, comentando además lo bonita que era, cuán confiable y responsable se comportaba siempre, lo popular había llegado a ser y qué brillante futuro le esperaba… se relamía los labios ante sus megalómanos pensamientos, pero se lo tomaba con una relativa calma. Disfrutaría el viaje hacia la cima. El mundo era definitivamente suyo.

—… por mi parte, disfrutaré mi último año en esta preparatoria, esperando que el honor y las tradiciones se mantengan en las generaciones a futuro. Que los lazos hechos y las lecciones aprendidas no se borren jamás. Les deseo un buen período escolar a todos, muchas gracias —finalizó el muchacho, recibiendo aplausos formales de toda la escuela. Este fue a sentarse y tomó el podio una jovencita de flequillo recto y lindos ojos grises.

Sakura pestañeó, intranquila. La chiquilla era realmente guapa. ¿Esa era la del mejor puntaje de admisión ese año? Dejó de pensar, sólo puso atención.

—Eh… etto… ari… arigatou gozaimashita. Wa… wa-watashi wa Hy-Hyuuga Hinata d-desu…

Tartamudeaba, su voz se oía débil, carecía de carácter. Tenía que ser una broma, esa nena apenas sabía dónde estaba parada, era imposible que fuera el puntaje de admisión más alto a una de las preparatorias más prestigiosas de Tokio. Finalmente la chica bajó del podio, recibiendo un aplauso notablemente más tenue que el anterior. Después habló el rector para cerrar la ceremonia y se autorizó a los estudiantes a volver a sus aulas.

Para Hinata el asunto de su presentación tampoco había sido gracioso. La pobre estaba devastada. De haber sabido que se podría haber ahorrado aquél ridículo habría errado a propósito diez o veinte respuestas del examen. Su discurso era impecable, su criterio se lo dictaba, pero hablar en público no era y jamás sería lo suyo. Sus piernas las sentía tiritar y no podía subir la cabeza por la vergüenza. Toda la escuela la había visto arrastrar la lengua con tanta torpeza que era casi lo mismo que poner a leer un niño de cinco años. Quería desaparecer y ser olvidada por todos los testigos del bochornoso episodio para siempre.

Ninguna de las dos quiso volver a pensar en el asunto. Pero mientras que la una simplemente no podía dejar de darse palmetazos mentales por la humillación, la otra era arrastrada a la fuerza a seguir comentándolo. Para ambas se había convertido en un largo camino hasta su respectivo salón.

—Nee, Haruno-chan, tu discurso fue un millón de veces mejor que el de la recién llegada —le dijo una compañera mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

—¡Es verdad! Tu discurso fue impecable —la aduló otra alumna, alcanzándolas a saltitos con una alegre sonrisa.

Sakura sólo sonreía, tranquila, complacida al saber que tenían razón.

—No digan eso, la nueva sólo estaba nerviosa. Estoy segura de que me vi igual cuando me tocó dar mi discurso de bienvenida.

—¡Ni de broma! Estuviste perfecta.

—¡Sí, tienes mucho carácter, Sakura-chan!

Y así, la conversación siguió un curso similar hasta llegar al salón y tomar asiento: el grupo A de segundo año. Treinta y nueve alumnos de cabello negro y una chica de lustroso cabello rubio que resaltaba entre todos. Pero esa no era la única razón para reparar en ella; todo lo que Sakura hacía era digno de alabanza. Su bonito rostro, su bonito cuerpo, su bonita personalidad. Siempre estaba rodeada de gente, era tan sociable. Sus notas estaban por encima del promedio, y es que era tan inteligente y esforzada. Todos los clubes de deportes le pedían su ingreso al equipo, sencillamente era muy buena en lo que se propusiera. Aquellos eran los días en que se sentía dueña de su destino, que todo lo podía, que nada la haría flaquear. Haruno Sakura era indestructible.

Al otro lado del universo, o más bien en una dimensión paralela, en el salón que daba justo abajo de donde se encontraba la humana más poderosa del planeta tierra, respiraba Hinata, en el grupo A del primer año. Había tomado un puesto junto a la puerta; así era más fácil entrar y salir del aula sin llamar mucho la atención. Junto a ella se sentó un chico callado. Menos mal, no quería que le entablaran una conversación y que él se diera cuenta de que era una fracasada sin personalidad. La profesora guía del grupo entró, se presentó y les indicó que debían elegir delegado de grupo, secretario y otros.

—¡Yo propongo a Hyuuga-san de delegada de curso!

Hinata se preguntaba por qué no tenía la habilidad de decirle a su cerebro que dejara de funcionar y ya, morirse a voluntad. Oyó aquella conversación en la que negociaban su futuro sin que ella fuera capaz de negarse. Todo el curso votó a favor. Apretó los puños bien fuerte bajo su mesa con impotencia, deseando tener la fuerza para negarse. Y después, el niño del asiento de junto levantó la mano para proponerse de secretario. Nadie se negó.

—Aburame-kun será nuestro secretario.

Un último puesto en el comité se sorteó y la profesora indicó que la primera reunión de la junta de alumnos estaba fechada para ese viernes después de clases. Hinata era la persona menos apta para el puesto, lo sabía. Y apostaba que sus nuevos compañeros de salón no se demorarían mucho en odiarla por arruinarlo todo y representarlos de forma mediocre frente al resto de la escuela.

Llegado el primer receso la chica de ojos grises se preguntaba cómo le hacían sus compañeros para conversar tan amenamente, si recién era el primer día de clases. Nadie conocía a nadie… supuestamente. Era como si todos encajaran a la perfección en un sistema que ella no conocía, y a nadie le interesaba mostrarle cómo funcionaba. Se quedó sentada en su puesto, escribiendo garabatos en su cuaderno, ajena al jolgorio armado por los demás compartiendo como hermanos de toda la vida.

—Aburame desu. ¿Cómo te llamas? —oyó decir de pronto junto a ella. Asustada, miró a su compañero, quien se presentaba cortésmente. Le sonrió, no para ser simpática, sino porque esa era su respuesta automática para todas las cosas.

—Hy-Hyuuga desu. U-un gusto, Aburame-san.

Y hubo un silencio. Ella se incomodó, pensando que para él seguramente también era algo incómodo, lo que la puso más incómoda. Buscó en su cabeza algo que una persona normal debiera decir en una situación como aquella.

—Y… ¿de qué… se-secundaria vienes?

—De la Kanto. ¿Y tú?

—To-Tomoeda.

—Esa es privada, ¿no?

Ella asintió. Otro silencio. Más incomodidad. Él dijo:

—Quedan diez minutos antes del siguiente bloque, ¿me acompañas?

Ella lo miró. Él la miró, tranquilo; se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hasta la salida. Ella se puso de pie a prisa para darle alcance. Llegaron a uno de los patios y se sentaron bajo un gran cerezo. No se dijeron nada en ocho minutos más, que fue cuando decidieron volver a entrar. Era la primera vez que Hinata comenzaba a sentirse cómoda en compañía de un desconocido.

O O O

—¡Sakura-chan!

—¡Kin-chan!

Ambas chillaron al mismo tiempo en la fila del comedor y algunos las quedaron mirando; había llegado la hora de almuerzo. Tsuchi Kin era una chica que Sakura había conocido en su secundaria. A pesar de llevarse por un año se llevaban muy bien y habían estado esperando encontrarse otra vez en preparatoria. Conversaron un poco, poniéndose al tanto de algunas cosas. Que los chicos, que las chicas, que los chismes, que sus nuevos compañeros, que la nueva prepa, que el nuevo año...

—Oi, ahí está la rara —señaló Tsuchi a la chica del discurso con el mentón. Sakura observó a la aludida, que estaba sentada en un mesón conversando con un chico mientras comían.

—Um. Hyuuga Hinata, si no me equivoco, ¿no? Escuché que era millonaria o algo así —sacó una manzana y la puso sobre su bandeja.

—¿Millonaria? Multimillonaria, diría yo. Es una hija de papi y algún día va a heredar montones de dinero sólo por haber nacido. Qué pena que no se pueda comprar algo de ímpetu.

—¿Y qué hace estudiando acá? Digo, esta prepa es buenísima, pero si le sobra el dinero podría haber entrado a una institución privada.

Tsuchi se encogió de hombros, cambiando el tema.

—Y bueno, como te decía… conocí a este chico que está en el primero A, Inuzuka-kun. Es muy lindo, ¿sabes? Y creo que también le gusté, porque…

Ambas bandejas llenas y fueron a sentarse a una mesa llena de gente que ya le había guardado un puesto a Sakura. Eran los mismos de siempre, excepto los que se habían graduado el mes pasado; un grupo de unos quince o más jóvenes y jovencitas de distintos cursos, los más vistosos de toda la escuela. Haruno les presentó a Tsuchi y le hicieron también un puesto. A la amiga de Sakura no le costó nada integrarse y ya luego comenzaron a hacer planes para después de clases.

—¿Van a salir sin mí? Son muy crueles —dijo una voz arenosa detrás de Sakura, cuyo corazón se saltó tres latidos y medio mientras que su sangre subía un grado de temperatura.

—¡Sasori-kun!

Akasuna no Sasori, de tercero, el último que faltaba en el grupo. Le hicieron un puesto y de pronto toda la conversación giraba en torno a él. Si no fuera por su mal comportamiento, seguro que él habría sido el presidente del consejo estudiantil ese año, ya que sin duda habría obtenido el apoyo de todos los alumnos si se lo hubiera propuesto. Tomó asiento junto a Sakura, encontrando su mano debajo de la mesa; sin que nadie lo notara le pasó un papel doblado y todos continuaron conversando normalmente. Sakura sentía que moriría por tener que contener tanta emoción y curiosidad causadas por ese tesoro que habían depositado en su mano. Apretó el puño y procuró actuar con normalidad hasta que la retirada le diera esa victoria.

En el otro lado del comedor Hinata conversaba con Aburame-san. Aún no se tenían tanta confianza, pero sí habían comenzado a entrelazar algunos comentarios para conocerse mejor.

—Tal vez me una al club de astrología. El próximo año me gustaría iniciar el club de entomología…

—¡Oi! ¿Interrumpo?

Ambos se quedaron mirando al tercer individuo que llegaba a donde estaban. Ninguno respondió.

—Me llamo Inuzuka Kiba, compartimos salón. ¿Me puedo sentar con ustedes? —Hinata pestañeó, Aburame se alzó de hombros. El nuevo tomó asiento sin más ceremonia—. Ustedes parecen menos hartantes, a ver si nos podemos llevar bien —sonrió—. Bueno, ¿y cómo se llaman?

—Hyuuga… Hinata desu.

—Aburame Shino.

—Hyuuga-san, Aburame-san. ¡Yosh! Veo que no son de lo más conversadores… bueno, está bien, recién nos venimos conociendo. ¿Y de qué secundaria vienen?

A partir de ese punto, Inuzuka se encargó de llevar la charla. A los otros dos no les molestaba… aunque sí era extraña la manera en que se había aparecido, sobre todo porque aquel sujeto parecía haberle ido muy bien conociendo a sus otros compañeros como para ir a instalarse con los más antisociales del curso.

O O O

"Te espero en la azotea después de clase", decía la nota que había recibido Sakura de su amor platónico, Sasori. Poco le importó el compromiso hecho con sus amigos horas antes, prefería ir con él. Después daría alguna tonta escusa por su ausencia. Impaciente y nerviosa esperaba en la azotea de la escuela por ese chico que la volvía loca desde el año pasado, pero en secreto. Siempre en secreto.

Su móvil sonó dentro de su bolso. Era Kin-chan, seguramente le preguntaría por qué tardaba tanto.

—¿Moshi-moshi?

—_¡Sakura-chan! Ya estamos todos acá, ¿dónde te metiste_? —de pronto le dolió el estómago.

—¿Todos?

—_¡Sí! …o sea, no; Sasori-kun dijo que no podía porque no sé qué. Sólo apúrate, ¿sí?_ —y cortó.

Sakura se halló contrariada. Primero, Kin venía recién conociendo a Sasori-kun y ya se refería a él con tanta familiaridad, y segundo, no pudo evitar sentir que su amiga la había tratado con cierta prepotencia. En ese año que estuvieron distantes, Kin-chan parecía haber cambiado.

—Hm… a ver si esto te pone de mejor humor… —se dijo mientras redactaba un mensaje para decirle que había surgido algo y tampoco podría ir.

La puerta se abría. Pudo escuchar perfectamente mientras detenía los dedos sobre el teclado. Alzó la vista, ahí llegaba. Le sonrió, le indicó que la esperara un momento con el dedo y terminó de mandar el mensaje. Le habló con naturalidad, tenía práctica haciendo eso.

—¿Qué tal, Sasori-kun? ¿Lo pasaste bien en las vacaciones de primavera?

—En realidad no —le respondió con esa voz ronroneante que la traía loca—. Me aburrí horrores, para ser sincero. ¿Qué tal las tuyas?

—Um… bien, no me quejo —contestó haciendo girar sus caderas de un lado a otro y sonriendo como sólo hacía para él—. Mi abuela me invitó a visitarla unos días, así que estuve de viaje en Inglaterra.

—Sou ka. ¿Y viste a tu prima?

—Sí. Conversamos un poco, pero creo que ya no es lo mismo de antes —se quedó pensando un poco. Al ver que él no decía nada, optó por darle frente— Sasori-kun… ¿por qué… me llamaste acá?

Ella vio cómo él sostuvo su mirada un instante, mostrándose más serio que nunca. Se acercó un poco a ella, tomando uno de sus mechones claros entre sus dedos. Estaba tan, tan cerca… y para empeorarlo, apenas ella supo que se había vuelto colorada él se atrevía a sonreírle. Esa maldita sonrisa de engreído que lo hacía ver tan condenadamente bien.

Dejó sus cabellos en libertad y se alejó de ella.

—Nada. Sólo quería conversar contigo a solas.

Decepción. Tranquilidad. Felicidad. Se quedaron conversando de cosas sin importancia hasta que el cielo se tiñó naranja.

O O O

—Traje salsa de soya, ¿quieres?

—No, gracias, Aburame-kun.

El clima seguía siendo agradable, aunque habían pasado algunas semanas desde el inicio de clases. El verano no tardaría mucho más en llegar. Como siempre, Hinata almorzaba con Aburame-kun en el patio. Ni cinco minutos habían pasado desde que se instalaran cuando se apareció Inuzuka acompañado por una chica.

—¡Konbanwaaa! Les presento a Tsuchi-chan. Ella es de primero C.

—Yoroshiku —dijo la chica, haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Hinata y Aburame la saludaron por cortesía y como era de esperarse, Inuzuka se encargó del resto de las comunicaciones.

—Hyuuga-chan y Aburame-kun están en mi salón, hablamos desde el primer día…

Hinata miraba a esta chica con atención. La ubicaba de vista porque estaba en el mismo grupo de amigos de Haruno Sakura, la rubia de segundo que todo el mundo parecía adorar insanamente… quien también era representante de su curso y por eso había tenido la oportunidad de compartir un par de "buenas tardes" con ella en las reuniones semanales. Y claro, Akasuna no Sasori, el galán de tercero. En cada escuela había especímenes de esos y en la Hibiya aquellos dos eran de la realeza. ¿Pero qué hacía esta chica con ellos, los últimos eslabones de la cadena social en toda la preparatoria? Pensándolo mejor, Inuzuka era el responsable. Gracias a él, el resto del salón había comenzado a saludar a Hinata cada mañana y la habían comenzado a integrar poco a poco… y es que él era un chico inquieto y conversador, ya de a poco comenzaba a hacerse un nombre fuera de su curso y por seguirlo a él muchos estudiantes llegaban a Hinata y su amigo sin proponérselo realmente.

Ahora les venía a presentar a Tsuchi-san, esta niña bien arreglada y de modales muy pulcros. A Hinata le pareció una dama muy propia, muy correcta y hasta agradable…

—Bueno, ha sido un gusto —Tsuchi volvió a hacer una reverencia y luego le habló a Inuzuka—: ¿Nos vamos ya, Inuzuka-kun?

—¿Qué? ¡No, vinimos a almorzar con mis compañeros! —le sonrió—. Ven, siéntate acá.

—Demo… Sakura-chan y los demás nos deben estar esperando, siempre almuerzo con ellos y te los quería presentar…

El la miró serio.

—No recuerdo haber hecho ninguna cita con nadie. Si te quieres ir, bien por ti.

Ella se lo quedó viendo, armándose una estática sonrisa. Inuzuka comenzó a abrir su bento sin siquiera mirarla, la estaba ignorando. Hinata sintió algo de pena por ella, pero entonces Tsuchi se la quedó mirando gélidamente. Luego se fue sin decir nada.

—Yo pensaba que podría almorzar con nosotros, ya saben, una chica más en el grupo hace falta… lamento que haya resultado así —comentó él después de que la chica se perdiera de vista.

O O O

—¡Al fin, Kin-chan! ¿Por qué vienes llegando tan tarde?

—Sí, ¿dónde estabas?

—¡Yo sé! ¡Te apuesto que estabas con Inuzuka-san!

Sakura miraba cómo todos en la mesa molestaban a su vieja amiga en silencio. Tenía la boca tiesa, igual que cada vez que estaba a punto de estallar de ira. Pensó que lo mejor era cambiar el tema antes de que explotara frente a todo el mundo.

—Ven, Kin-chan, te guardé un asiento. Estábamos hablando sobre el festival escolar del año pasado…

—Sakura-chan, eres tan correcta. Es obvio que Kin-chan tuvo una pelea con Inuzuka-kun, ¡mírale la cara! —dijo un chico de tercero. Kin no decía nada.

—Es que le salió competencia, ¿no? Hyuuga-san, la de los ojos claros de primero.

—¡Nee, es cierto! Inuzuka-san siempre almuerza con ella, ¿no le gustará?

—Jajaja, qué pena, Kin-chan… es un amor imposible. ¡Y encima tu competencia es guapísima!

Casi todo el grupo la molestaba y Tsuchi Kin no respondía a nada. Finalmente se paró y se fue, tenía un aspecto de querer golpear al primero que se le cruzara en frente. Sakura no tenía idea cuándo era que sus amigos se habían vuelto tan apáticos.

—Eso no era necesario. ¿Vieron cómo se puso Kin-chan?

—Qué importa. Ella es peor con el resto del mundo.

—Es verdad. Es una recién llegada y aún así a veces se pone tan altanera…

—¿De qué están hablando? Kin-chan es mi amiga, la conozco bien. La están prejuzgando injustamente.

—Creo que quien hace eso eres tú, Sakura-chan —terminó por decir Sasori. Sakura se heló al oírlo hablar así de su protegida. Ya no sabía qué pensar. ¿Qué era eso que todos veían que a ella se le estaba escapando?

O O O

—Kin-chan, tenemos que hablar —le dijo sin preámbulos al día siguiente.

—Ay, ¿qué quieres ahora, Sakura-chan?

—Los chicos dicen cosas de ti a tus espaldas, dicen que eres otra persona cuando no estoy presente. ¿Me quieres decir a qué diablos se refieren con eso?

Estaban sentadas en la escalera de emergencia que daba a la multicancha, ambas miraban la práctica del club de tenis a la distancia. Las clases recién habían terminado y Sakura quería aprovechar de conversar con su amiga para aclararlo todo por las buenas.

Kin agachó la mirada. Hizo un pequeño puchero y frunció el ceño, desconforme. Su voz salió dura.

—Era obvio que te fueran a decir esas cosas. Digo, eres "Haruno-san", la chica estrella de la prepa Hibiya...

—¿De qué mierda me estás hablando? —la rubia no podía creer que le estuvieran diciendo semejantes estupideces. No Kin, aquella chica que la conocía de cuando aún la trataban de gaijin y la hacían a un lado por sus ojos verdes y su cabello claro.

—Pues estoy hablando de que desde que llegué yo les estoy quitando a su princesita. ¡Están celosos, están muertos de envidia! No pueden aguantar que esta _aparecida_ les esté robando a la líder del grupo y me quieren quitar de en medio, ¿que no es evidente?

—¡¿"Líder del grupo"? —exclamó, exasperándose por las ridículas acusaciones. Suspiró—. Entonces dices que me están mintiendo.

—¡Pues claro que sí! Sakura-chan, mírame, ¡soy yo, Kin-chan! ¡Me conoces desde antes de llegar a este lugar! ¿O es que le vas a creer a tus "nuevos amiguitos" en vez de a mí?

Sakura sentía una desazón en el estómago. No quería tener que darle la razón a nadie y mucho menos quería estar en la situación de enfrentar una amiga del pasado contra sus amigos del presente. Y no sólo eso, sentía que estaba haciendo algo muy muy mal y no sabía ubicar bien qué era. Se rindió, le daría tiempo al tiempo.

—Nunca he desconfiado de ti, Kin-chan, no voy a comenzar ahora… mira, lo siento, pero es que debes aceptar que has estado rara últimamente.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero creo que es un poco obvio…

—Entonces sí te gusta Inuzuka-san.

—¡Muchísimo! Es que… no sé, es tan… pero ahora ni siquiera puedo acercarme. Te conté de la chica Hyuuga, ¿no?

—Claro, la misma que dio el discurso de bienvenida después de Kotaro-senpai y que me dijiste que estaba sobrada de dinero. Y ayer te molestaron con que era… ¿tu competencia o algo así?

—Hm, de competencia nada. Verás, de alguna manera ella e Inuzuka-kun se han hecho muy amigos, almuerzan juntos casi todos los días y ella no deja que ninguna otra chica se le acerque. Ayer mismo él me invitó a almorzar con ellos pero ella se portó como una verdadera perra.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Pues, primero, con cada cosa que yo decía ella me estaba interrumpiendo. Y después se acercaba a Inuzuka-kun y le daba pequeños empujoncitos o se reía de nada y decía "Ay, qué gracioso eres, Inuzuka-kun"… ¡Y hubieras visto la cara de muerte que ponía cada vez que él me preguntaba algo! Te juro que con todo el dinero que tiene es capaz de contratar a alguien para hacerme desaparecer sin dejar evidencia.

Sakura estaba consternada con todo lo que estaba oyendo.

—¿Estás segura de que es la misma Hyuuga que tartamudeaba mientras hablaba frente a toda la escuela el primer día?

—Créeme, Sakura-chan. La maldita se hace la mosca muerta. Al final me disculpé con ambos, les dije que había quedado en juntarme con alguien antes de que terminara el almuerzo y me fui de ahí. Yo le gusto a Inuzuka-kun, lo sé, y ella también se dio cuenta, por eso tengo miedo de que le venga con cuentos inventados de mí para que se aleje definitivamente.

—Guau… Kin-chan… nunca me habría imaginado que Hyuuga fuera así. Yo creo que lo mejor es que hables a solas con Inuzuka-san, tú sabes, para aclarar las cosas.

—Sí, creo que tienes razón.

Luego de eso se despidieron y Sakura se fue corriendo a su práctica del club de karate. El campeonato anterior habían llegado a las finales nacionales y este año iban por la victoria.

—¡Ya llegué! —saludó a todos en el gimnasio, deteniéndose de pronto al ver que había más gente de lo normal.

—Haruno-senpai —le sonrió una chica de primero—. La capitana nos había dicho que llegarías un poco tarde.

—Sí… ¿qué es toda esa gente? —señaló el grupo al otro lado del gimnasio.

—Ah, esto… son del club femenino de aikido —volvió a sonreír—. Hoy vamos a compartir el gimnasio porque el suyo lo están pintando.

En realidad no tenía ningún problema con el asunto, juntando ambos clubes calculaba que no harían más de sesenta personas y la estancia era lo suficientemente grande. Pero después notó a cierta persona entre sus vecinos. Ahí estaba Hyuuga Hinata, la rival de Kin, haciendo volar a una enorme muchacha por los aires después de esquivar una potente arremetida frontal.

Ya sentada en seiza y esperando su turno para las prácticas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Sakura observaba a la elegante joven. Mirándola con detenimiento, su rostro era realmente bello, sobre todo cuando ponía esa cara de concentración. Sus movimientos eran delicados y determinados, dibujaban líneas curvas y fluidas por el aire con todo su cuerpo.

—Estás viendo a Hyuuga-san, ¿verdad? —le preguntó la misma chiquilla que la había recibido al llegar. Sakura rio sutilmente.

—Entonces tú también has oído hablar de ella, ¿no?

—Bueno, es un poco difícil no notarla —Sakura le dio la razón. Seguro que al caminar por la calle decenas de desconocidos se la quedaban mirando—. Es habitual que se comente de ella, es heredera de una gran fortuna, sus notas son sobresalientes, es muy educada, callada, amable y encima es preciosa. Ya en algunos cursos comenzaron a llamarla Hyuuga-Hime —volvió a sonreír—. Pero yo la conocía desde antes de entrar a esta preparatoria.

—¿En serio? ¿Fueron compañeras en secundaria?

—Oh, no. Ella viene de la Tomoeda, es imposible que mis padres hayan podido pagarme la secundaria ahí. Pasa que el año pasado yo estuve en el club de aikido. Ella era la capitana del equipo de su escuela, llegaron a cuartos de final del campeonato nacional. Nuestro equipo era tan bueno que creíamos que ganaríamos, pero sólo llegamos a octavos de final porque nos tocó contra Tomoeda. Hyuuga-san derrotó a nuestra mejor estudiante, todos creían que gracias a ella los derrotarían a todas fácilmente.

—Pero sólo llegaron a cuartos de final…

—Claro, porque Hyuuga-san tuvo que retirarse. Se decía algo de una emergencia familiar, nunca supimos bien qué pasó. Al final otra escuela se llevó el campeonato y no esperaba volverla a ver nunca más, imagínate mi sorpresa cuando me enteré que había entrado en mi misma preparatoria.

—¡Sato-chan, tu turno! —la capitana llamó a la niña de primero de pronto.

—¡Hai! Bueno, deséame suerte —le dijo a Sakura antes de ponerse de pie a intentar taclear a la fornida joven de tercero.

_La maldita se hace la mosca muerta_, resonó dentro de la cabeza de Haruno. _Ya en algunos cursos comenzaron a llamarla Hyuuga-Hime._ Capitana del equipo de aikido en secundaria, y al parecer sería participante estrella en preparatoria también… bella, inteligente, rica, talentosa. Dueña de unos ojos únicos, la admiración creciente de media escuela y mucho misterio rodeando todo lo que se refería a ella. Sakura bufó, ya lo entendía todo. Lo tenía todo en la vida y no era suficiente. Sólo bastaba con mirarla para saber que se creía mejor que el resto. Lo que los demás veían como timidez era en realidad desinterés por mezclarse con gente que no llegaba a _su nivel_, porque ¿qué clase de persona es capaz de llevar un equipo a cuartos de final nacionales pero no dar un discurso en público apropiadamente? ¡Kin tenía razón, la maldita se hacía la mosca muerta!

—¡Haruno-chan, te toca!

—¡Hai!

Al ir a sentarse, Hinata fue felicitada por la capitana. Esta le sobó la cabeza como a un cachorro y tuvo que volver a hacerse la cola de caballo. Había echado de menos las prácticas desde el campeonato del año anterior, cuando su madre había sido internada de urgencia por aquel espantoso aborto.

—Qué envidia me da tu cabello, Hyuuga-chan —le dijo una chica sentada junto a ella. Se lo habían dicho algunas veces, su brillante cabello negro le llegaba a las caderas.

—A-arigatou —le sonrió. Se sentía en la obligación de darle otro cumplido, pero no se le ocurría qué. La joven se volteó a seguir viendo el entrenamiento y dejó de ponerle atención a Hinata.

—¡Eres muy fuerte, Hyuuga-chan! —le dijo otra chica que llegó a sentarse junto a ella.

—Ari… gatou… Eh… en mi familia todos practicamos… aikido.

—Sou ka, entonces con razón eres tan buena. Algún día podríamos practicar juntas, a ver si me puedes enseñar tu técnica secreta.

—Cla-claro… —Hinata sentía que se ponía roja, esperaba que algún día dejaran de hablarle sólo para adularla. Algo así como "¡vamos al centro comercial!", "¿comparamos resultados de este ejercicio de física?" o "mira qué gato más feo".

La segunda joven también desvió su atención hacia otra parte y finalmente volvió a estar sola. Se perdió dentro de su cabeza, esperando pacientemente a que comenzaran a repasar los katas o que la llamaran nuevamente.

—Mira, mira, ahí está Haruno-senpai —dijo alguien sentada cerca suyo. No fue difícil ubicar a quien se referían: era la única cabeza cubierta de amarillo en toda la escuela.

—Y pensar que una chica tan linda puede patear así…

—Jajaja, tienes razón. Seguro este año ganan.

—¿Con Haruno-san en el equipo? Seguro. Ayer la vi conversando con Sasori-senpai.

—¡Ay, es tan kawaii! Ambos harían una pareja hermosa.

—Es verdad, si fuera cualquier otra chica, todas las estudiantes le harían la vida imposible por acercarse a él, pero Haruno-san puede hacer lo que le venga en gana.

—¡Oi, ustedes! ¡Den veinte vueltas alrededor de la cancha por habladoras!

Y la charla llegó hasta ahí, pero Hinata se quedó viendo cómo Haruno-senpai le pateaba el trasero a una chica de tercero.

Su cuerpo esbelto y fuerte. Su exótico y bello rostro occidental. Su agradable carácter, poder de liderazgo, su confianza en sí misma. Las mejores notas de segundo y un archisabido futuro brillante en medicina. Haruno-senpai era la prueba de que la justicia divina no existía, no podía haber alguien tan maravilloso como ella en la tierra por sobre el resto de los demás mortales. ¡Lo tenía todo! ¡Todo! Y como si no fuera suficiente, todos la amaban y seguían ciegamente. Todo lo que hacía se llevaba odas de alabanza, a donde fuera era el lugar donde todos querían ir, lo que ella dijera era juzgado como lo puramente correcto. Era como si todos se hubieran olvidado que era una persona para tratarla como a una diosa. Podría jurar que no era ni la mitad de buena para merecer que la trataran con tantos favores. Le pareció tan absurdo.

Al terminar la práctica, ambos clubes deportivos se fueron a las regaderas. Ni Sakura ni Hinata volvieron a dirigirse la mirada, pero ambas se internaron en el consciente de la otra de una manera agudamente molesta.

* * *

_lo que acaban de leer es en realidad el capítulo 8. no fueron necesarios muchos cambios, por lo que lo pude tener listo en apenas un par de días. siendo que no afecta el avance de la historia, lo subo ahora para agilizar el proceso de reedición._

_las invito a todas (y todos) quienes tengan una cuenta en fanfiction a contestar mi nuevo poll: "eres virgen?". es de participación anónima. los resultados los haré públicos el 25 de diciembre. sé que es raro, pero créanme que tiene un buen propósito y no es sólo por morbo. muchas gracias!_

**Kuroneko** _aww! me alegro mucho de haber sacado tu quinceañera interna! después de todo, es mi quinceañera interna la que escribe por mí, así que la comunicación se vuelve simétrica, jaja. bueno, no fue necesario esperar taaanto para este capítulo. ojalá lo pilles luego porque es anormal que me demore tan poco en actualizar! te contaré algo... yo también me siento como una niña en navidad cuando veo un aviso de nuevo review en mi bandeja de entrada. muchas gracias por el review y por las buenas vibras! al final me llegaron varios comentarios. espero que nos sigamos leyendo. muchos saludos, que estés muy muy bien!_

**Guest** _lectora silenciosa, te entiendo (también soy tímida... mucho). pero aprecio mucho, mucho, que después de tanto tiempo sigas al tanto de lo que escribo y me hayas hecho llegar tus palabras. que creas que a pesar de tu silencio me merezco un comentario es como "...guau, gracias! debo estar haciendo algo bien", jaja. me alegro mucho que esta nueva versión te guste igual que la anterior, y que tengas paciencia de leerla igual... si hasta te acuerdas del nombre del capítulo 11! me halagas, en serio. y bueno, sé que también debes tener ganas de saber qué pasa después de "party time", así que intentaré actualizar lo más rápido posible (lo que no es muy rápido, pero está dentro de mis posibilidades). espero poder terminar algún día esta historia y todos los que la siguieron con la misma paciencia que tú me has tenido sigan ahí, espero no decepcionar a nadie. muchas gracias por salir del anonimato para darme ánimos. sería genial si te llego a leer otra vez, pero como dices que tienes problemas, entenderé si no es posible. te mando muchos saludos, que estés muy pero muy bien!__  
_


	8. Tomodachi

—¡Ok, ok, ahora un brindis! —se subió Sakura sobre sus ancas, navegando entre risas y traqueteos de palillos—. ¿Quién hará los honores?

—¡Hina-chan! —propuso Naruto con la boca llena.

—¿Q-qué? ¡No, por favor… no podría!

—¡De ninguna manera! Hina, sabes que te adoro, pero tus discursos siempre son un fiasco.

—Y que lo digas…

—¡Propongo a Sasuke-kun!

—En tus peores pesadillas, Sakura.

—¡Uy, qué carácter! ¿Ves como eres de gruñón?

—Hm.

—Esto… —se atrevió a hablar Hinata— ¿qué tal Naruto-kun?

Silencio. Los tres se quedaron viendo al rubio, agarrado por sorpresa con la guardia baja y devolviendo la mirada pestañeando, sin saber qué decir.

—Es su casa, que lo haga el dobe —se alzó de hombros su amigo.

—Está bien, ya qué… —se alzó también de hombros la peli-rosada.

—¡Bien! —aceptó el encargo con entusiasmo, meditó un instante sus palabras y luego llenó de sake los vasos de los comensales. Para darle un toque extra, se dio el gusto de darse una pausa en silencio, se aclaró la garganta, puso cara de gravedad—. Por una buena convivencia, por la nueva familia, por que a esta casa sólo lleguen inquilinos alegres y honestos, por que jamás nos falten la comida o el alcohol… y que la fortuna no abandone el techo sobre nuestras cabezas. ¡Kanpai!

—¡Kanpai!

—Pues ese fue un muy buen brindis…

—¡Gracias, Sakura-chan!

—…pensé que dirías alguna estupidez sin sentido.

—Pst, qué amable, Sakura-chan…

—¡Saku! No le hagas caso, lo que dijiste estuvo muy bien, Naruto-kun.

—¿Y ahora lo defiendes, Hina?

—¡N-no! Yo… eh… ¡Una amiga vendrá desde China y necesita alojamiento!

—¿Qué? ¿Hablaste con Tentén?

—¡Um! Me llamó saliendo del súper. Dice que nos mandará un mail con los detalles.

—¡Eso es genial! ¡Kyaa! ¡Volveremos a estar las tres juntas! ¡Genial, genial, genial!

—¿Piensan importar una chica china? ¿Aquí, en Japón? No creo que sea una buena idea.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué, Sasuke-kun?

—¿Por qué? Están conscientes del eterno resentimiento entre chinos y japoneses, ¿verdad? ¿Quieren traer a esa pobre chica sólo para que la traten mal?

Se quedaron pensativos un instante.

—Nah, no creo que sea para tanto —opinó una seria chica de ojos verdes—. Los realmente crueles son los niños; a excepción de algunos pocos imbéciles descerebrados, la mayoría de los adultos están más dispuestos a dejar los prejuicios de lado y recibir de mejor manera a los extranjeros. Créeme, toda mi vida he sido una gaijin: sé de lo que estoy hablando.

—Creo que Saku tiene razón. Además, Tentén no es cualquier chica. Es una persona amable y honesta, es difícil que no te agrade. Y por otro lado… también es de armas tomar.

—¡Uf! Sí que sí. Tentén sí que sabe defenderse.

—¿Qué podrían saber un par de modelos sobre defenderse?

Sakura miró con odio puro y concentrado a Sasuke, quien había pronunciado aquella pregunta con tal sutileza y desinterés que rayaba en la burla más descarada.

—Pues para tu información, _Sasuke-kuuun, _la preparatoria pública Hibiya le debe un par de medallas en artes marciales nada más ni nada menos que a este par de modelos. La modelito de cabello rosado que tienes frente a ti es tercer dan en karate, ganó segundo lugar en el campeonato interescolar nacional el 2006 y el primer lugar el año 2007. En cuanto a Hina… —se detuvo dos segundos sólo para saborear bien la ceja alzada de asombro del pelinegro para luego terminar su oración lenta y sabrosamente— se llevó el primer lugar del interescolar nacional de aikido. Dos. Veces.

—¿Esta chiquilla asustadiza? —la apuntó desvergonzadamente.

—¡Nee, tenle más respeto!

—¡Oi, oi, no peleen! Y tú no andes apuntando a la gente con el dedo, teme, es pésima educación.

—Hm. Como sea.

—En cualquier caso, también le doy la razón a Sakura-chan. Como dueño de esta casa, les doy mi palabra: Sasuke-teme y yo haremos todo lo que esté en nuestro alcance para que la estadía de su amiga sea lo más placentera posible. ¡Kanpai!

—¡Kanpai!

La modelito de cabello rosado tomó un recatado sorbo de sake y remojó sus labios con la lengua de la misma manera que hacía cuando quería llamar la atención de un chico, así, haciéndose la desinteresada pero sabiéndose por libro cómo manipular su boquita de hechicera.

—Yo también tengo noticias, Hina-chan. Mientras cocinabas te llamó…

—¿Hablaste con Neji? —la interrumpió su amiga, alzando la voz, haciendo casi estrellar su vaso contra la mesa por bajarlo de su boca tan repentinamente—. ¿Le contaste que todo salió bien?

—Síp y síp. Le conté sobre la casa, la habitación, el par de pesados con los que compartiremos piso… —ignoró los rostros de disconformidad de los aludidos y siguió hablando antes que le reclamaran en voz alta— sonaba aliviado cuando supo que la búsqueda había terminado.

—Me alegro —sonrió Hinata—. Ya quiero verlo, esta semana ha sido una de locos… ¿crees que le guste nuestro nuevo hogar?

—Supongo que lo averiguaremos hoy mismo. Nos vendrá a visitar después de que se desocupe en la oficina. Esto… no es problema, ¿verdad? —le preguntó a los dueños de casa.

—Inviten a quien quieran —contestó Naruto, agregando en español:— _mi casa es su casa_. A todo esto, Sakura-chan, ¿quién es Neji?

—El hermano de Hinata… en realidad es su primo, pero es como lo mismo.

—Finalmente se van a conocer… me refiero a Neji y Tentén —susurró Hinata.

—Jaja, tienes razón. Le hemos hablado horas enteras al pobre Neji sobre nuestra amiga. Siendo sincera, nunca lo creí posible. ¡Ya no puedo esperar! ¿Te imaginas, Hina? Será como en China de nuevo, ¡pero un millón de veces mejor!

—Sí. Sólo espero que no choquen mucho sus personalidades…

—¿Estás bromeando? ¡Se amarán! Sé que ella es un poco feminista y él un poco conservador para sus cosas, pero estoy segura de que con sólo darse una oportunidad las cosas irán por un tubo. ¡Ya no puedo esperar para presentarlos finalmente! —Sakura soñaba despierta por lo que se asomaba. Alzó su copa y con una reluciente sonrisa brindó una vez más—. ¡Kanpai!

Kanpai.

Y la rebosante mesa veía sus ocupantes de loza un poco más desnudos con cada bocado de los jóvenes comensales.

O O O

_Los ojos de Hinata brillaban, y no sólo por el millón de estrellas titilantes en ese perfecto cielo nocturno, lejos de la ciudad; tampoco por las chispas saltonas de la pequeña fogata que iluminaba a las tres chicas en ese pequeño claro, apartadas de todo y cubiertas de mares de bambú._

_No._

_Los ojos de Hinata brillaban de ilusión. Frente a ella, una hermosa chica de piel color arena jugaba con centellantes cuchillos, moviendo sus caderas y sonriendo con coqueta inocencia. Siete cuchillos bailaban en el aire manejados por las finas y expertas manos de esa mujer, cantando una canción de cuna que ni ella ni Sakura conocían. Luego uno a uno los cuchillos terminaron su ronda hasta que no quedó ni uno en el aire. La chica hizo una reverencia ante su pequeño público, siendo aplaudida con entusiasmo._

—_Eres tan hábil, Tentén… he visto gente hacer malabares miles de veces, pero tú lo haces parecer tan natural… ¡apenas y miraste los cuchillos mientras los pasabas de mano en mano!_

—_Gracias, Sakura. En realidad no fue fácil aprender, esto es producto de años de práctica. ¿Quieren ver el gran final?_

—_¡Por supuesto!_

_Tentén se paró sobre una gran piedra y comenzó a cantar la misma canción de antes. Volvió a lanzar las armas y a hacer los mismos malabares de antes, pero entonces, y aún entonando la melodía, se volteó de un solo movimiento. A medida que cada cuchillo llegó a su mano derecha los fue lanzando contra un grueso tronco de bambú, hasta finalmente quedarse de manos vacías._

_Sakura se quedó mirando con la boca abierta las siete armas blancas encajadas a lo largo de la vara de verde bambú perfectamente alineadas, lo mismo que Hinata. Las preguntas llovieron inmediatamente; que cómo había aprendido a hacer eso, que si había matado a alguien alguna vez, que quién le había enseñado, que hacía cuánto podía hacer eso._

—_¡Chicas, chicas! No, no he matado a nadie. Y no, nadie me enseñó a hacer esto, aprendí por mi cuenta. Digamos que… las artes circenses son entretenidas, pero llegué a un punto en el que quería subir al siguiente nivel._

—_Entonces este es tu sueño, ¿verdad?_

—_Lo es. Y es un poco tonto, ¿no? Mi madre así lo piensa, también mi hermana. Pero no me veo estudiando cuatro años en la universidad y después pasármela en una oficina por el resto de mi vida. Amo el escenario, amo utilizar mi cuerpo para contar una historia, amo el poder que siento cada vez que efectúo una pirueta perfecta o un lanzamiento preciso. Todo, lo amo todo. Ahora que ya terminé la escuela tengo una vacante en la universidad que mamá quería para mí, pero no quiero tomarla._

—_¿Y qué harás?_

—_No lo sé. Sólo sé que… siempre he sabido que esta tierra me aprisiona. Si quiero cumplir mis metas, debo comenzar por salir de China. Algo dentro de mí me grita que si me voy de aquí mi vida cambiará completamente, podré encontrar mi camino._

_Las chicas oyendo las palabras de la joven china se miraron sonriendo. Tentén se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos y eso se reflejaba en sus palabras, colmadas de pasión desde la primera hasta la última sílaba. El fuego crepitó, soltando un manojo de chispas acarreadas por la suave ventisca. Remolinos acariciaban las suaves colinas cubiertas de bosque, susurrando arrullos que hacían coro a los pájaros nocturnos. Una pequeña olla mantenía caliente un pobre estofado hecho de verduras en conserva y carne seca junto a la lumbre, la última comida del día antes de volver a meterse en la pequeña carpa impermeable._

_Era pleno julio. Había pasado sólo una semana desde que se habían conocido y ya se sentían como las mejores amigas del mundo._

O O O

Era el mejor momento del día en Manchester: el anochecer. Anne sólo pensaba en que la semana había sido demasiado larga, sólo quería que llegara el viernes para salir a distraerse un rato. Pero para colmo de males estaba castigada, así que tendría que, _otra vez_, escaparse y hacerse la buena para que su madre no la pillara… _otra vez_.

Sentada en su escritorio, apoyaba su mentón en su mano izquierda. Movía su talón de un lado para el otro; tenía las piernas cruzadas y un pie reposaba encima del otro bajo el respaldo de la silla. Mordía el lápiz. Soñaba despierta. Recordó que se suponía que estaba estudiando, así que miró de reojo el libro que tenía abierto frente a ella.

Biología… God!, cómo odiaba biología. No era peor que química, pero aún así: era biología. Se puso a leer un párrafo al azar, pero ninguna de las palabras que repasaban sus ojos llegaba a su cerebro… ¡suficiente! Cerró el libro de golpe y se alejó de inmediato del maldito escritorio. Necesitaba verlo, _¡pero ya!_

Celular. Últimas llamadas… John, John, John, John, Cassie, Steffie, John, Paulie, John, John… qué bueno que su madre no le había quitado el móvil, o ya se habría muerto de seguro.

—Hello, dear… what? —rió coqueta—. No, no… o sea, sí, estoy castigada, pero qué importa… come pick me up! —le suplicó— ¿Qué?… eres muy sucio… jaja, bueno, si insistes… ahora traigo mis calcetas de lana, mis zapatillas rosa…, esas braguitas azules que tanto te gustan… una camiseta negra de tirantes… mis pantaloncitos vintage… sí, esos que según tú son tan cortos que son indecentes —volvió a reír coqueta.

En realidad tenia puesto un camisón de dormir largo y holgado y una toalla húmeda enrollada en la cabeza. La conversación siguió más o menos el mismo rumbo, hasta que ella ya comenzó a impacientarse.

—Y bueno, ¿me vienes a buscar o qué? —hizo un puchero—. Ok, en media hora estoy lista… no te preocupes, no me demoro nada… ah, qué fastidioso… ¡No, no puedo salir así a la calle! —una vez más, risas—. Eres imposible… bueno, bueno, yo me encargo de eso, mamá no se va a enterar, lo prometo… ajá… ok, bye.

Cortó. Media hora más tarde, Anne fabricaba un bulto de cojines bajo las cobijas de su cama. Sacó la peluca rubia que guardaba para casos de emergencia como aquellos del armario y la acomodó sobre la almohada, medio tapada por las sábanas, ¡bendita televisión y sus sugerencias de escapista! Metió unas sandalias de taco aguja en una mochila, en la que también metió un minúsculo bolso de mano y una chaqueta gruesa, la que portaba la insignia del St. Laurence College. Se dio un último vistazo en el espejo… sus grandes ojos celestes, su flequillo a un costado del rostro… sólo se había echado rímel y labial, pero sabía que con ese escote y esos pitillos ajustados nadie le iba a mirar la cara precisamente. Un último ajuste al bolero (un pobre intento de taparse en esa fría noche de otoño sin perder el toque sexy) y salió por la ventana. Ya lejos de la casa se puso los tacos y se encaminó al punto de encuentro. Llegó diez minutos después, donde un lustroso Rolls Royce esperaba estacionado junto a un farol solitario.

La ventana del vehículo fue bajando. Ahí estaba él.

—Johnathan —lo saludó ella, ladeando el rostro.

—Sabía que llegarías tarde —respondió él. Era un sujeto de mediana edad; postura erguida, facciones atractivas, voz imponente. Cualquier tonto rematado se daba cuenta de que era alguien importante—. Ya sube.

Ella no hizo caso del tono impacientado de John, estaba más que acostumbrada. Dio la vuelta al auto y abrió la puerta. Notó que la silla del bebé seguía ahí, en el asiento de atrás.

—Sabes que eso se ve horrible en un automóvil tan caro. ¿Cuál demonios es la idea?

—Mira, no vine aquí para que opines sobre mi vida. Además, la paternidad es algo que no entenderás sino en varios años más.

Ella lo miró fríamente. Se sentó junto a él, pero no cerró la puerta. Puso la mano sobre su entrepierna y besó el lóbulo de su oreja. Susurró:

—Si sigues haciéndomelo como me lo has estado haciendo hasta ahora… tal vez meses, _my dear_.

Él sonrió. Llevó una mano a su estrecha cintura y la besó en la boca. Su lengua no demoró mucho en entrar. Su mano tampoco.

—Deberías usar ropa interior, Annie. No serás una jovencita para siempre.

Ella se calló cualquier respuesta. ¿Lo harían en el auto, en plena vía pública como otras veces? Por alguna razón, no tenía ganas. Sólo quería salir de ese lugar. Tomó la mano intrusa y la sacó de debajo de su minúsculo top con sutileza.

—¿A dónde me vas a llevar hoy? —dijo rompiendo el beso y cerrando la puerta del carro. Puso esa sonrisa que sabía que a él le gustaba: de niña inocente.

—A donde siempre.

—¡Pero John…! ¡Me vestí para ir a bailar! ¿Cuál es la gracia de hacer siempre lo mismo?

—La idea es mantener esto en secreto, Annie. No pongas esa cara, te compré algo. Mira en la guantera.

Ella lo miró con desaire. Abrió la guantera, donde encontró una pequeña caja envuelta en papel de regalo. Abrió el paquete… sonrió desanimada.

—Sabía que te iban a gustar. No soy tan malo, ¿ves?

—Thanks, Johnny.

—¿Te vas a portar bien, entonces?

Ella asintió en silencio. Se puso los zarcillos de diamante; no porque le hubieran encantado (cosa que era verdad), sino por compromiso. Ella era una muñequita a la que él le gustaba consentir, sacar a pasear, vestir y desvestir. Y también llenarla de regalos caros. Cada pequeño caprichito que él le cumplía para sacarle una sonrisa, lo hacía al mismo tiempo feliz a él. Ella lo sabía.

Él arrancó el auto. Ella lanzó la mochila hacia atrás, cayendo justo sobre la silla de seguridad para infantes.

—Ponte el cinturón de seguridad, Annie.

—Ya sabes que no me gusta que me digas Annie. Mi nombre es Anne.

—Eres sólo una cría Annie, lo sabes. Aún no sales de preparatoria.

—Right… —respondió ella, rindiéndose. Se puso el cinturón y giró hacia su ventana. Preguntó como si no le interesara:— ¿Y qué fue lo que le dijiste ahora a tu esposa?

—Esta vez no le dije nada.

_Pobre diabla_, pensó Anne. _Yo nunca pienso casarme._

El Rolls Royce de John partió silencioso, apartándose del amparo del solitario faro.

O O O

Por un lado estaban Sasuke y Hinata. Por el otro, Naruto y Sakura. Los cuatro a la salida de la calle Konoha, el cielo gris, el aire frío, las calles desiertas y mucho qué hacer por delante.

—¿Seguros que está bien?

—Que sí, 'tebayo. Yo no tengo nada qué hacer, el teme no tiene nada qué hacer, ustedes deben aprenderse las líneas de transporte público si quieren vivir aquí… además, Hina-chan tiene una cita urgente en el centro y tú, Sakura-chan, debes comprar un colchón lo antes posible; no pueden dormir en el que tienen ahora.

Lo cierto era que Sasuke no parecía del tipo caballeresco capaz de sacrificar su valioso tiempo para acompañar a una extraña en un viaje de dos horas arriesgándose a tener que devolverse en hora punta sólo porque sí. Y Naruto positivamente no era del tipo que hacía favores con segundas intenciones. Sakura asintió y les sonrió agradecida.

—Bueno, partamos. ¿Por dónde?

—Hay un centro comercial a cuarenta minutos de aquí —contestó el rubio, señalando una esquina a la derecha—. Por esa calle está la estación del bus, pasa cada diez minutos.

—Nosotros también tomaremos un autobús, es más barato que el metro —dijo Sasuke, señalando hacia la izquierda.

—Bueno, cualquier cosa…

—Acabamos de intercambiar números y de hacer un millón de llamadas de prueba para comprobar que los tenemos bien registrados. Deja de ser una histérica.

—¡Uy, qué pesado, Sasuke-kun! Bueno, ustedes por allá, nosotros por acá. Chao, Hina… cáete a un pozo, Sasuke.

—Hm.

—Ya la hiciste enojar, Sasuke… nee, intenten no llegar muy tarde. Recuerda, teme, hoy es viernes: nos espera una larga noche. Bueno, hasta más rato. ¡Sakura-chan… espérame, datebayo!

Y partieron: Hinata y Sasuke por su izquierda y Sakura y Naruto por su derecha.

O O O

Tres y media. Salida. Y en un viernes eso se saboreaba con más dulzura, ya que se avecinaba todo un fin de semana por delante a su merced: ¡Libertad!

—¡No te olvides del examen de física el lunes, Inuzuka-san!

_Y hasta ahí llegó mi libertad,_ se fastidió Kiba. Vio cómo el chico que le recordó aquella triste realidad iba saliendo del salón con algunos compañeros más, risueño quizás por su cara ante la noticia. A medida que el curso iba saliendo se despedía de casi todos ellos. Entre berrinches se puso a hacer su bolso y guardar su libro de física… ese día el club de básquet no se juntaría, así que la tarde se le alargaba un poco. Una vez solo en el aula se desplomó en su asiento, le gustaba el silencio de la escuela vacía. Cerró los ojos para saborearla mejor…

Los estertores de Kin resonando con el eco de las baldosas blancas se habían grabado en su memoria con muchísimo más facilidad que las clases de trigonometría que acababan de terminar. El tacto de sus dedos subiendo por sus muslos para llegar bajo la falda plisada y arrancar su ropa interior. Esa caliente lengua masajeando el lóbulo de su oreja y su dulce, dulce voz pidiéndole que le ayudara a desabotonar su blusa. La risa de ambos, bien bajita, luego de comprobar que el ruido que habían sentido no era ningún profesor que pudiera encontrarlos, mirándose con hambre al saber que podían continuar con toda libertad. Cada uno de los exquisitos, sutiles y reservados quejidos femeninos envueltos en ese cubículo, viendo sus pechos desnudos rebotando encima de su cara, sus obedientes caderas anchas siguiendo el ritmo que ordenaban sus manos… sí, ella le gustaba dándole en el gusto desde arriba, montándolo como el animal idiota que se sentía al recordar esa media hora de capricho irresponsable. Su pequeña gran aberración. Su nuevo gran secreto.

Había sido un error. Había sido un muy maldito… placentero… delicioso… satisfactorio error. No debía repetirse, lo sabía.

Se repetiría. También lo sabía.

—Kiba —lo llamó una voz de ultratumba.

—¡KUSO! —se alarmó el chico. Era Aburame Shino, del 3º A, compañero de clase de Tsuchi y de… ella—. ¡¿Tienes que hacer tus apariciones así, Shino?!

—Disculpa, no pensé que te pudieras asustar así —le contestó impávido, mientras sacaba unos lentes de sol de su bolsillo. Era un muchacho de mirada profunda y analítica, delgado y un tanto alto—. Cómo se nota que ella dejó de asistir, ¿no? Ya ni te apareces en la sala del A.

—No tengo idea de quién me estás hablando —improvisó, mirando a otra parte para que no se diera cuenta de lo rojo que se estaba poniendo.

—De Hinata, claro. ¿Quién más?

Más información, más expuesto, más rojo. Kiba estaba que explotaba.

—¡¿Quién te dijo eso? !

—Nadie; es un poco obvio —la calma de Shino era aplastante. La de Kiba, inexistente.

—¡¿Obvio, dices? ! —y se iba alarmando más y más…

—No te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie.

—¡No es necesario, si es obvio! —se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos y se la estrujó como si sufriera una hemorragia grave—. Ahora sí que estoy jodido… toda la escuela se dará cuenta…

—No es la gran cosa, la mitad del alumnado está enamorado de ella. Dicen que es muy bonita.

El pobre Kiba asomó la mirada por entre sus brazos para encontrarse con la cara de su amigo, que parecía examinarlo. Recordó que era el presidente del club de entomología y se le ocurrió que esa era una mirada similar a la que le dedicaba a sus colecciones de bichos.

—Tú aún no te enteras, ¿verdad? Hyuuga-chan no es muy bonita, tampoco es linda, _es hermosa._ Y no sólo eso, es la cosa más adorable que te puedas encontrar, por no nombrar el millón de cosas que la hacen todavía más atrayente… —y volvió a enterrar la cabeza entre sus brazos— no sé cómo no te das cuenta de lo bella que es, siendo tan cercano a ella.

—¿Y por qué no la llamas por su nombre? ¿Costumbre?

Kiba suspiró.

—Sí, costumbre. No quiero que esto se sepa.

—¿Por eso no te confiesas?

—Supongo que ya no me confesé, ¿no? Los rumores dicen que no volverá a la escuela. Algo de unas fotografías raras… es obvio que es pura mierda, pero los rumores siempre tienen algo de verdad: algo muy grave le debió haber pasado para desaparecer así.

—Tienes razón, algo tiene de verdad —Inuzuka lo miró alarmado: algo sabía Shino—. Ella efectivamente _desapareció_. La fui a ver ayer a su casa; la criada dice que ya no vive ahí. Sin embargo, el resto de su familia sí.

—¿Cómo?

—Hay más. Le pedí hablar con alguien de su familia, ya que debía entregarle la materia de los días que había faltado al instituto, así que me recibió su hermana.

—¿Y?

—Hanabi-chan me dijo que su padre la corrió hace una semana —Kiba se sintió palidecer tras oír aquello—. ¿Recuerdas a Haruno-senpai?

—Pff, ¿cómo olvidarla? ¿Cómo podría olvidarla cualquiera en toda la escuela? Ni siquiera hemos olvidado a Akasuna no Sasori, y eso que salió un año antes que ella. No puedo decir que fuéramos muy cercanos, pero siendo que se la pasaba siempre acompañada de Sasori y de Hyuuga… —se calló de pronto al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo— ¿qué tiene que ver Haruno-senpai en todo esto?

—Antes de que echaran de su casa a Hinata, Haruno-senpai se estaba quedando a vivir con ella. Luego ambas salieron por su cuenta a buscarse un lugar dónde quedarse.

—¿O sea que están viviendo juntas? Digo, sabía que eran amigas, pero… no sabía que fuera para tanto.

—¿Ah, no? Me sorprendes, Kiba; para todos era obvio que ambas habían hecho lazos muy fuertes después de la ruptura de bandos en la escuela. En cuanto a tu pregunta, la hermana menor de Hinata no supo decirme si seguirían juntas o no, pero suponía que sí. Aunque, para ser sincero, me pareció que no parecía muy preocupada por su paradero.

—Sí, Hyuuga me lo contó algunas veces: no se lleva muy bien con su familia, excepto por ese primo que vino un par de veces a buscarla a la escuela… ¿pero por qué la echaron de su casa? De su propia casa…

Shino desvió la mirada al suelo, señal de que no tenía idea. Ambos se callaron. Un pequeño silencio transcurrió. Un carraspeo femenino interrumpió.

—Summimasen… ¿Inuzuka-kun? Pensé que nos encontraríamos en la entrada.

—Ahh… ¡Imai-chan! —Kiba se exaltó por la intromisión de la muchacha. Esperaba, por todos los dioses sobre el Olimpo y bajo el Infierno, que por favor, por favorcito no hubiera escuchado nada de su conversación con Shino—. Disculpa, yo… ya voy, ¿me esperas un momento?

—Claro. Qué tal, Shino-kun. Nos vemos el lunes.

—Que estés bien, Matsuri-chan. Hasta el lunes.

—Bueno, te espero en el pasillo —le dijo la chica a Kiba antes de salir.

—Gracias —le respondió él. Dejó caer su cabeza, que sentía pesada después de lo que le había dicho Shino, encima del temor que sentía de que Imai Matsuri hubiera escuchado algo. Se reincorporó extrañado, mirando a su amigo—. ¿Y desde cuándo tienes tanta confianza con Imai-chan, a todo esto?

—Eres tú el que mantiene a raya a todas las mujeres, Kiba. ¿Cómo es que aún tratas a Hinata por su apellido si fueron compañeros de salón dos años y ella te trata por tu nombre de pila?

El acusado no contestó. Se puso de pie, agarró su bolso y su chaqueta y se los colgó al hombro.

—Te dije que te iba a presentar unos amigos. ¿Vienes?

—Supongo que hablas de después que seduzcas a _Imai-chan_.

—No tengo esas intenciones, tampoco ella. Los hombres podemos tener amigas, ¿no?

—Amigas que te esperan en la entrada de la escuela, claro…

—Exactamente —respondió enfadado—. Me pidió que la acompañara con unos amigos de otra escuela al karaoke —caminó a la puerta, dándole la espalda—. Entonces a las nueve en mi casa, ¿bueno? Jugamos un poco de Playstation y después partimos a donde mi amigo.

—De acuerdo —respondió Shino, revisando algo en su móvil—. A propósito, ¿cómo dijiste que se llamaba este amigo?

Al llegar a la puerta, Inuzuka se dio vuelta para ver a Shino antes de despedirse.

—Son dos: Naruto y Sasuke. Viven cerca de la periferia, en una casa alucinante. Es el paraíso de las fiestas; te encantará, lo prometo.

—Sabes que ese tipo de reuniones no me atraen mucho, pero podré hacer una excepción en nombre del licor gratis.

Kiba se despidió con un gesto de su mano y partió hacia donde estaba Matsuri. La encontró apoyada contra la pared del pasillo escuchando su reproductor de MP3, cosa que lo aliviaba un poco porque le daba más posibilidades de que no se hubiera enterado de nada. La chica se quitó los audífonos apenas divisó al joven.

—Disculpa la demora. Te recompensaré con un helado —le sonrió Kiba.

—No es necesario, no esperé tanto —respondió con otra sonrisa.

—Bueno, ya estamos atrasados. Apurémonos, no dejemos esperando más a tus amigos.

Kiba se adelantó trotando hacia la escalera. Suerte para Matsuri, porque así podía dejar de fingir esa sonrisa… ya no tenía ánimos ni para helados, ni para karaoke, ni para celebración alguna. Acababa de enterarse de cosas atroces. Y es que ella se moría por este chico, y ella de verdad pensaba que había algo entre ellos, pero él estaba al mismo tiempo loco por otra persona… por una amiga suya…

O O O

—Es aquí.

Sasuke la siguió en silencio atravesando los estacionamientos y áreas verdes del enorme y moderno hospital. Pero luego llegaron al frontis de uno de los edificios y el chico pudo leer claramente el nombre de aquel lugar: _Hospital Psiquiátrico de Tokio Metropolitano Matsuzawa. _¿Acaso Hinata tenía hora con el loquero?

—Hyuuga-san, tanto tiempo —le sonrió una enfermera detrás del mesón de la recepción—. Suba, suba, después puede llenar la ficha. El horario de visitas ya casi se termina.

—Arigatou —contestó la chica, deteniéndose para voltear hacia su acompañante—. Esto, Sasuke-kun…

—Claro, te espero aquí.

—Bien. No demoro…

—No importa. Ve.

Lo miró, como asegurándose de que le decía que no se apurara sinceramente y no por cortesía. Él alzó una ceja, instándola a que se largara de una buena vez. Ella, como respuesta, se puso colorada y partió trotando al ascensor.

O O O

Sentada en el borde de uno de los colchones en exhibición, daba saltitos para probar si le gustaba. Daba lo mismo, habían visto tantos que todos le parecían la misma cosa. Y lo peor: ese era un local especializado en mueblería y tenía todo un piso dedicado exclusivamente a artículos de dormitorio. La mitad de aquellos artículos eran solamente colchones.

—Ay, ya ni sé, Naruto-kun. ¡Hay un millón… y son todos iguales!

—Mm… ¿Y si conseguimos un vendedor que nos ayude?

—Vale, así terminaremos este trámite más rápido.

Naruto le hizo una seña al primer vendedor que encontró, quien le hizo otra para hacerle saber que iría en un momento. Por mientras, se sentó junto a Sakura para esperarlo.

—Ahí viene alguien —le dijo a la chica. Pensó en algo de qué conversar en el intertanto—. ¿Es cierto lo que comentaste en el almuerzo sobre que tú y Hina-chan fueron a la Hibiya?

—Um… sí —la respuesta de Sakura fue vaga.

—Guau… deben ser muy aplicadas.

—En realidad no es la gran cosa —Sakura comenzó a jugar con su pelo. Si Hinata no estuviera metida en ese asunto, sacaría a relucir todas sus victorias en la preparatoria, pero en vez de eso sólo quería cambiar el tema. El desliz de haber mencionado su antigua escuela había sido una estupidez imperdonable, ¿cómo pudo haber bajado la guardia de esa manera?

—Yo tengo un amigo que estudia ahí, ¿sabes? Pero es un holgazán. No tengo idea de cómo diablos ha mantenido la matrícula hasta tercero. ¡Encima se las arregló para estar dos veces seguidas en el grupo A!

Alarma. Sakura comenzó a temer por ese asunto…

—¿Dices que está en tercero? —preguntó entonces, dubitativa.

—Sí. ¡Tal vez lo conozcas! ¿Inuzuka Kiba? ¿Te suena?

_¡Mierda! ¡No puede ser tan pequeño el mundo, maldición!_

—Eh… no lo sé, tantos rostros, tantos nombres…

—Jajaja, no te preocupes, te creo. Te apuesto que eras de las populares, ¿no?

—Así como _popular… —_intentaba negarlo. Claro, nunca pudo quedarse en el anonimato en ninguna de las escuelas a las que asistió, pero en esa preparatoria había dejado tanto amigos como enemigos, declarados a muerte y con bombos y platillos.

—Bueno, espero que se te refresque la memoria cuando —Naruto iba a comentarle que Kiba y otro amigo que también había estudiado en la prepa Hibiya estarían en la fiesta que harían en la casa esa noche, pero…

—Muy buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos? —preguntó el vendedor.

—Buenas tardes. Estamos buscando un colchón de dos plazas, pero nos cuesta decidirnos.

—No se preocupe, le mostraré los modelos. Por aquí, por favor.

O O O

_Ni-hao, muchachas del otro lado del mar._

_Las he extrañado cada día desde que regresaron a Japón. Siempre supimos que nos volveríamos a ver, pero nunca pensé que sería tan pronto. Quizás sea repentino, quizás no tenga el mejor plan, pero ya ha comenzado. Ya tengo mi pasaporte, un pasaje de ida y cien dólares para comenzar en Tokio, pero lo más importante es que finalmente tengo la bendición de mi madre; sólo por eso les vengo a anunciar mi viaje con tan poco tiempo de anticipación._

_Prepárense: pisaré suelo nipón este lunes once de octubre, ¡en sólo tres días más!_

_Espero no estar abusando de su generosidad. Cuando hablé con Hinata, me mencionó que ahora están viviendo en una pensión. ¿Será posible que conversen con el dueño para que me reserve un cuarto? Al menos por un par de días, mientras me estabilice. Seré una carga para ustedes lo menos posible, me esforzaré en conocer la ciudad y conseguirme un sustento tan pronto como pueda. Lo prometo._

_Nuestros días en China fueron de los mejores de mi vida. Sé que los que nos esperan en Japón serán incluso mejores. Ya no puedo esperar por que comiencen luego._

_Muchas gracias por ayudarme a construir mi sueño. Las adoro a ambas._

_Muy atentamente,  
Ama Tenten_

Leyó el mail por décima vez. Era breve, conciso. Igual que los anteriores, estaba escrito en inglés. No quería arriesgarse a redactar una misiva tan importante en un idioma que apenas dominaba de palabra. Cerró sus ojos. Respiró profundamente.

Tomó el ratón de su laptop y pulsó 'enviar'.

—Tres días. Sólo tres días, chicas.

O O O

Era una cafetería de decoración más bien masculina, de aires íntimos, donde la madera reinaba desde sus caobas cálidos hasta la invisible canela flotante. A Hinata se le hacía sumamente obvio el por qué Sasuke la había llevado ahí, apostaba que era incluso un cliente frecuente. Se sentaron en una de las mesitas junto al ventanal; el cielo anaranjado sólo se veía a medias atrás de los numerosos edificios, los transeúntes pasaban de largo de un lado para el otro, la hora del tráfico comenzaba poco a poco. Pero ahí adentro estaban refugiados de todo aquello… y del frío, también.

Los atendió una muchacha con traje y corbatín de seda. Ella pidió un chocolate semi-amargo mientras encendían las luces del local. Él pidió un café cortado y una porción de galletas surtidas sin poner atención a la mirada de "qué novio tan atento y lindo tiene esta chica" de la mesera. Sólo cuando llegó su orden y estuvieron nuevamente solos las palabras comenzaron a aparecerse.

—No creo que el colchón llegue sino hasta en un par de días —mencionó Sasuke mientras tomaba una galleta—. Hasta entonces tú y Sakura pueden dormir en una de las habitaciones de arriba.

—¿De verdad?

Él asintió. Ella tenía que admitir que su acompañante era especialmente atractivo, único consuelo para lo incómoda que se sentía estando en su compañía.

—Lamento haberte hecho esperar todo ese rato en el hospital —se disculpó la chica.

—No es problema.

—Yo… el asunto con el psiquiátrico…

—No es necesario que me expliques tus asuntos.

—Pero quisiera hacerlo… a menos que quieras hablar de otra cosa.

Sasuke la miró con poco esfuerzo y sin expresión alguna. Ella lo recibió apretando sus labios y las manos sobre su tazón con chocolate caliente.

—¿Cuál es tu asunto en el loquero, entonces? —le preguntó a su manera, pero con una dote de espontaneidad que le dio a entender a Hinata que quería saberlo sinceramente.

Ella sonrió por un segundo y bajó la mirada antes de contestarle.

—Acostumbro visitar a mi madre una vez por semana, pero falté las últimas dos citas. Era muy importante verla hoy aunque fuera por diez minutos… en gran parte ella todavía es la misma de siempre, sé que si me ausento me extrañará y preguntará por mí. Hice todo lo posible por apurar mi visita, pero al salir el médico me retuvo para charlar algunas cosas. Ahora ya sé cómo llegar desde la casa hasta el hospital, gracias por haberme acompañado.

Un cliente solitario entró en ese momento, y con él un poco de ruido del exterior. Sasuke dio un sorbo a su taza, sacó algo de su bolsillo.

—Ten —le extendió un pequeño sobre de papel oscuro, que ella tomó sin saber qué hacer con él—. Mientras estabas en lo tuyo aproveché de sacar dos copias. Puedes verlo, no va a morderte.

Eran tres llaves nuevas con un aplicado de pintura metálica para diferenciarlas. Una rosada, una amarilla y una violeta.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Rosado, casa; amarillo, portón; violeta, dormitorio.

Hinata no pudo contestar inmediatamente. Ese era uno de los regalos más lindos que le hubieran dado hasta ese momento.

—Muchas gracias… eres muy amable, Sasuke-kun.

—Hay sólo una condición para que conserves estas llaves —le dijo muy serio, a lo que Hinata casi se asustaba—. Cada viernes y sábado hacemos una gran fiesta en la casa. Llega de todo tipo de personajes…

—¿Gente m-muy peligrosa?

—Podría decirse. Pero lo que tú llamas peligroso no es lo mismo a lo que yo me refiero. Sí, conocemos algunos tipos con uno que otro inconveniente legal, pero son en su mayoría gente decente. De lo que te tienes que cuidar es de las chicas.

—¿Las… las chicas?

—No hay penas en el infierno más amargas que la ira de una mujer celosa, Hinata.

Hinata sonrió con tristeza, desviando la mirada.

—Sí, lo he comprobado. Entonces… ¿dices que… por mi bien no le diga a ninguna chica que estas llaves son un gesto de tu parte?

—No. Lo que intento decirte es que, al menos por ahora, no le digas a nadie vivirás en la 09 de Konoha. El dobe y yo seguramente lo comentaremos con nuestros amigos, pero tú todavía no puedes saber en quién confiar y quién no entre los que vayan a la fiesta de esta noche.

—Entiendo. No le diré a nadie, lo prometo.

Sasuke pegó un toque con su índice justo en medio de la frente de Hinata.

—No prometas, hazlo. Las promesas desvían de las acciones.

La chica sonrió y asintió con energía. Buscó su viejo llavero y con cuidado sacó las llaves de la casa de su padre, remplazándolas por las nuevas. Estaba casi segura de que era sólo su tonta imaginación, pero esas nuevas llaves irradiaban una energía alegre y positiva, mientras que las viejas traían consigo vergüenza y malos recuerdos. Se sentía finalmente libre del legado de su padre. Se sentía sencillamente… libre. No eran solamente llaves: eran un símbolo de su nueva independencia, de un futuro mejor. Estaba tomando el toro por los cuernos, algo de lo que nunca antes se había sentido capaz. Y se sentía jodidamente bien.

—Quizá deba cambiar el llavero entero —meditó en voz alta, mirando la desgastada figura de plástico de Doraemon y una larga tira de cascabeles dorados—. Este lo tengo desde primaria.

—Podemos pasar a ver algunos de camino a la parada del autobús.

—¿Sí? De acuerdo.

El chocolate estaba delicioso. Las galletas, también. Ella pidió pagar en agradecimiento por las llaves, pero él no quiso aceptar ni siquiera una cuenta separada. Nubes azulinas cubrían el cielo para cuando otra vez salieran del café.

—Te confieso que creí que eras más parco, Sasuke-kun.

—No te confundas: lo soy.

Sobre la mesita quedaron dos tazas ya vacías junto a unos billetes para pagar la cuenta. Y un poco más apartadas, un par de llaves abandonadas opacas y grises.

O O O

Iban una sonriente Sakura con un par de bolsas en cada brazo y un desganado Naruto trayendo media docena de cajas y bolsas encima. Oscurecía poco a poco, los sonidos se opacaban, el frío se alzaba cada vez con más potencia.

—Nee, estamos cerca de nuestra calle, ¿no? ¡Qué emoción! ¡Ya me estoy aprendiendo mi nuevo barrio!

—Me alegro horrores de que estés emocionada.

—¿Y por qué esa cara? Como sea… ya quiero mostrarle a Hinata todo lo que conseguimos para nuestra habitación.

—Sí… una masacre de colores pasteles y arreglos florales estampados y bordados.

—Somos chicas, Naruto. Es obvio que el tema sea floreado y pastel. God… ¿siempre eres tan idiota?

—No lo sé… ¿siempre eres tan abusiva?

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Nada…

Sakura se le quedó mirando con los ojos en rendijas, haciendo un mohín. Al voltear nuevamente pilló sin querer el letrero de una calle pequeña en la que no había reparado antes: Suna.

—¿Naruto? —llamó una voz desconocida para la jovencita.

—¡Temari! —exclamó el chico.

Tan absorta en el letrero había estado Sakura, que no se había fijado que afuera de la primera casa había una chica fumando en solitario. Su pelo oxigenado lo traía recogido en cuatro colas, su mirada era fuerte y su sonrisa calma. Vestía un cárdigan negro y botas Dr. Martens sobre las medias negras. Sí, era una nena ruda; pero a pesar de su apariencia se fue directamente hasta el rubio para darle un fuerte abrazo a pesar de los bultos interponiéndose entre los dos.

—¿Cómo estás? No te veo desde hace algunos días —le preguntó la extraña después de separarse.

—Sí, si no estoy en lo del juzgado es con el abogado, y sino con algún detalle de la mantención de la casa. Ah, casi se me olvida… tienes que conocer a alguien —le sonrió a la una y luego a la otra; Sakura se acercó con su mejor cara de cortesía—. Te presento a mi nueva inquilina; Sakura-chan. Ella y una amiga suya se mudaron recién hoy a nuestra casa. Sakura-chan, ella es Temari.

Temari le sonrió a Sakura e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—Es un placer. Me puedes decir Temari a secas.

—Un gusto, Temari —la imitó la otra chica—. Lo mismo digo.

—Así que ya tienen las dos primeras arrendatarias, ¡enhorabuena!

—Ya era hora, ¿no? —respondió el rubio—. Y parece que pronto tendremos dos más. Si pasaba más tiempo compartiendo el piso con Sasuke iba a terminar matándolo.

—Jajaja, sí, esa casa es demasiada carga para ustedes solos. ¿Cómo se han portado este par de brutos, Sakura? —le preguntó la rubia, bromeando.

—Hasta ahora bien. Sólo espero no llegar a querer matarlos también —contestó ella, siguiéndole la corriente.

—¡Entonces esta noche es la prueba de fuego! —dijo Temari, lo que no dejó de llamarle la atención a la peli-rosada.

—Ah, vamos, Temari… no la asustes antes de tiempo —reclamó el bishii.

—¿De qué están hablando?

—De la fiesta de esta noche, claro —respondió la otra chica—. Cada fiesta en esa casa es… —no terminó la frase, sólo hizo un gesto con sus manos similar a una explosión.

—No es para tanto —la miró Naruto como con desconfianza—. Nee, dile a Gaara que Sasori va a venir hoy, no quiero que me fastidie luego.

_¿Sasori…?_ El nombre hizo eco en la cabeza de Sakura.

—Claro —respondió, probando su cigarro—. Demo, él me dijo que iría a no sé dónde y después pasaría directo a tu casa, ¿por qué no le dices tú?

—Qué mala suerte… es que cada vez que le menciono a Sasori él se pone idiota. No lo aguanta, no sé por qué.

Temari se encogió de hombros.

—Ya sabes cómo es él… quisquilloso.

—Mm —el oji-azul bajó la mirada un instante, resoplando. Notó que alguien se acercaba por uno de sus flancos.

Sakura vio a esta otra chica que venía hacia ellos, sonriendo. Era de pelo largo, rojizo, delgada, un poco ojerosa. Caminó directo a Temari, quien ya la había divisado, la atrapó entre sus brazos y le plantó un beso en la boca. La situación agarró un poco por sorpresa a la chica cerezo, quien pestañeó un par de veces mientras la pareja de jovencitas se delataban como amantes.

—Ah, sí —interrumpió Naruto, poniendo cara de circunstancia—. Sakura-chan, esta es Tayuya. Tayuya, preséntate.

Pero la recién llegada sólo siguió colgada del cuello de Temari, giró su cabeza hacia la Haruno y soltó un simplón:

—Nee, hola.

El saludo de la tal Tayuya descolocó a Sakura, pero no lo demostró.

—No seas pesada, saluda como es debido —la reprendió Temari, sacándose los brazos de la chica de sus hombros.

—Si ya le dije hola —murmuró.

La rubia rodó los ojos.

—Discúlpala, Sakura, no tiene buenos modales.

—¡Oye, sigo acá! No hables como si me hubiera borrado de repente —alegó Tayuya, pero Temari la ignoró.

Naruto y Sakura se miraron, en silencio acordaron retirarse a la casa.

—Bueno, nos vemos más tarde entonces —se despidió Naruto, adelantándose en la retirada.

—Adiós —dijo Sakura, siguiendo a su camarada.

—Hasta más rato —les sonrió Temari, un poco incómoda—, si veo a Gaara antes de que pase a tu casa le doy tu mensaje.

—¡Gracias! —respondió el rubio, que se iba alejando mientras caminaba.

La caucásica y el japo-germano pudieron oír cómo se ponían a discutir las chicas a sus espaldas a medida que se alejaban.

—¿Y esas dos son…? —preguntó Sakura.

—Novias, sí —confirmó Naruto—. A Temari la conozco desde hace varios años, fue novia de un par de chicos en la escuela, luego pasó un tiempo soltera y de pronto Gaara me cuenta que estaba saliendo con una chica. Nadie se lo esperaba. Pero últimamente la cosa no anda muy bien entre ellas.

—¿Y Gaara es…?

—Gaara es su hermano. ¿Te fijaste en la casa donde estaba Temari? Es la 01 de Suna, ahí viven Temari, Kankuro y Gaara, los hermanos Sabaku-no. A los tres los quiero como si fueran de mi familia.

—Puedo verlo, tu voz suena más profunda cuando los mencionas.

—Jeje, lo sé.

—¿Te aferras tanto a todos tus amigos?

—Pues… nunca lo había pensado… supongo que sí. Pero ellos son especiales porque Gaara es uno de mis mejores amigos. Arriesgaría el pellejo por él, sin duda. Lo podrás conocer más tarde, cuando llegue todo el mundo.

—Bien. Con todo lo que cuentas, de verdad me causa un poco de curiosidad.

Pero no siguió pensando en el tal Gaara, sino en la otra persona de la que habían hablado un momento antes. Sakura temía que fuera… no, no podía serlo. Tokio era una ciudad inmensa, y ahora vivía en un sitio demasiado lejano a su antigua escuela, a su antigua casa… incluso lejos de la casa de Akasuna no Sasori. No podía ser él. ¡Debía ser más optimista!

Caminaron un tramo en silencio. Ya se veía la esquina de Konoha a un par de metros.

—Nee, Sakura-chan…

—¿Nani?

—¿Te molesta? Tú sabes, Temari…

—Mira, que sea novia de quien sea novia no cambia el hecho que me pareció una persona muy agradable, no tengo problemas con esas cosas. Hinata tampoco, créeme —se tomó una pausa, pensativa—. ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes algo que confesarme, Naruto-kun? ¿Tienes novio?

Naruto le sonrió con malicia.

—¿Por qué? ¿Solías ser un hombre? ¿Crees que tienes oportunidad conmigo, Sa-ku-ra-kun?

—¡Maldito idiota!

Y terminaron la jornada en una persecución de golpes hasta la casa.

O O O

La sala de reuniones era moderna y espaciosa, a 25 pisos del suelo y provista de lustrosos ventanales de vidrio aislante, era un mirador perfecto para meditar en silencio en compañía de las luces nocturnas de la ciudad. Ese edificio en particular había ganado algunos premios de arquitectura y era, además, el principal de las seis torres pertenecientes a las empresas Hyuuga.

—Neji.

El aludido pestañeó, saliendo de su cabeza. Al voltear pudo ver a su tío parado junto a la cabeza del mesón y un par de secretarias recogiendo las tazas sucias que habían dejado los ya idos asistentes de la reunión recién concluida.

—¿Sí?

—Quisiera discutir la reunión de hoy más a fondo contigo, sobre todo el informe que presentó Akagi-san sobre nuestras plantas metalúrgicas en Perú. Vamos, hoy cenamos en mi casa.

—Disculpa tío, tengo un compromiso. ¿Podría ser mañana?

El patriarca Hyuuga se quedó viendo a su heredero sin ocultar su sorpresa. No era usual que lo contrariaran.

—¿Un compromiso, dices? ¿Será este compromiso más importante que nuestro patrimonio?

—¿Qué más importante que la familia?

Hiashi no insistió. Neji no esperó que su tío preguntara por su desaparecida hija. Ya habían discutido suficiente por aquel asunto.

—Mañana espero verte a la hora de almuerzo. Llega temprano.

—No faltaré, tío. Dale mis saludos a Hanabi-chan. Hasta mañana.

—Hasta mañana, Neji.

Salió del edificio por la puerta del estacionamiento subterráneo montado en su motocicleta, ni a sus padres ni a su tío les gustaba su vehículo de transporte, pero justo en momentos como aquél se sentía satisfecho de haberla comprado; largas filas de tránsito estancado llenaban las avenidas y él las pasaba de largo evitando los grandes y pesados automóviles. Cuanto más tiempo pudiera ahorrar, sería mejor. Sólo quería ver a su Hinata y a su…

No. Todavía no era suya.

O O O

Se bajó en la parada que estaba a tres cuadras de su casa. A cinco de la casa a la que se dirigía. Le gustaba esa hora porque combinaba ruido, oscuridad y luces. Pero pensándolo bien, ¿qué hora era realmente? Sacó su celular para revisar, eran las 19:32. Tempranísimo.

Caminó a paso normal. No había apuro, no había que aplazar nada. Al pasar al lado de su calle pensó en pasar a ver si había alguna novedad, pero al introducirse por la esquina y ver que por la ventana se veía la sombra de dos siluetas femeninas (aparentemente discutiendo) se le quitaron todas las ganas. Temari estaba peleando otra vez con la puta de Tayuya… eran pocas las cosas que se le antojaran menos que meterse en ese lío.

Dio media vuelta y regresó a la calle anterior. Cinco minutos más tarde llegaba a la puerta con el 09 de bronce. Tocó la puerta. Algo extraño sucedió: la luz de la recepción se encendió. Entonces le abrieron.

Y ahí vio a la joven más linda que podría haberse imaginado… en toda su puta vida.

* * *

_a partir de ahora contestaré todos los reviews al final de cada capítulo._  
_espero haberlos contestados todos, si me faltó alguien, cóbremelo!_

**Guest**  
_no es nada, siempre intento responder todos los reviews :) me alegro mucho de que el capi anterior también te haya gustado. en cuanto a sasori, pues todo respecto a su historia lo mantendré un poco en secreto... esta es una de esas odiosas historias en las que tienes que llegar hasta el final para entenderla entera, porque todos los protagonistas tienen un pasado complicado, sobre todo las dos protagonistas. te busqué por Hadeni Hyuga y no te encontré :( bueno, lamento la insufrible espera por este capítulo; volvimos al presente del relato. después la fiesta y luego la segunda parte de "2006" ;) gracias por tu review, saludotes!_

**LovelyLeon**  
_me halaga que te encante :D me alegro mucho de mantenerte en suspenso, espero poder seguir teniendo tu atención a medida que la historia avance. lamento mucho no poder actualizar más rápidamente, pero es que pasan cosas que no me dejan hacerlo tan ágilmente como nos gustaría (a mí y a mis lectoras). pero a pesar de todo, la continuaré hasta poder ver un final al final del túnel! tienes toda la razón, no hay cosa más fea que un fanfic inconcluso :( muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras y por tu review, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. saludosss!_

**LauRaqAngel**  
_hola. sí, creo que te recuerdo! muchas gracias por volver :'D lamento mucho la demora, pero por fin subí conti. espero que los cambios te hayan gustado. no te preocupes, me cuesta subir capis pero de momento no pienso abandonarlo. gracias por el review, que estés bien!_

**chipikroou**  
_:D tienes muy pero muy buena memoria! sí, hay pedacitos que saqué de la versión original y otros que agregué para la reedición. digamos que ahora sé mejor hacia dónde apunta la historia (y es por eso que nunca más pienso subir un fic antes de terminarlo completamente en mi compu). al fin apareció gaara! aunque sea un poquito y no dice explícitamente que es él... es él. y tocaste un punto importante con sakura... CHAN-CHAN-CHAAAN! no daré spoilers ;D (y sí, a mí también me ha pasado. las mujeres tenemos un talento para engancharnos en los primeros enamoramientos del patán más imbécil que podamos encontrarnos... uff)._  
_ síp, sasuke tenía toda la intención de decirle lo de shion. creí que era un buen detalle : 3_  
_ jaja, me han dicho varias veces que quieren saber cómo es que saku y hina terminan siendo amigas, si se odiaban! pero ya verás, ya verás... no sé cuántas partes alcance a escribir de "2006", si 3 ó 4, pero ahí quedará clarito el motivo._  
_ bueno, lamento la fatal demora. espero que los cambios de este capi te hayan gustado. gracias por el review y que estés súper!_

**inmylife**  
_hola! también es uno de los capis que más me gustaron de este fic (hasta ahora). es divertidísimo manejar un personaje como kin en este contexto. intento que sea una mala pero no tan obvia ni tan cliché... espero que me resulte :( sino, avísame. y sí, sakura es definitivamente sangroncilla. al fin subí la conti, espero que también te haya gustado. pasarán algunos capis en el 2008 y luego volveremos a ver qué pasó el 2006. muchas gracias por el review, muchos saludos!_

**Chaotic** **Agony**  
_de nada :) me alegro mucho que te guste esta historia. gracias por apreciar los diálogos! es entretenido hacerlos lo más naturales posibles, al mismo tiempo que ocurrentes y entretenidos para el lector. la conti llegó con un poco de atraso, pero ya está arriba. espero que te haya gustado. gracias por tu review, te mando saludos!_

**Kuroneko**  
_jeje, tengo esos lapsos en los que paso de no demorarme nada a tardarme eternidades en actualizar... lo lamento._  
_ escribir para el universo de naruto es difícil porque hay que investigar un montón sobre jutsus, nombres y el animé mismo (ya que yo vengo del manga, lo que me pone en problemas muy seguido). pero escribir AU no es mucho más sencillo, ya que las lectoras se ponen estrictas y reclaman al primer indicio de OoC. no te imaginas el alivio que siento al leer que me dicen que estoy manejando bien los personajes, ya que ellos son lo más importante... más importante que la trama misma! si en algún momento comienzo a salirme de contexto, agradeceré las alertas a tiempo para remediarlo._  
_ espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. muchas gracias por el review. saludos, saludotes!_

**Antotis**  
_hola! síp, el capi anterior era de cómo se conocieron hinata y sakura. y sí, no se hicieron amigas de buenas a primeras. esta historia pasará a veces al pasado de los personajes, hay muchas respuestas por ahí dando vueltas. muchas gracias por tu review, espero que te haya gustado este capi. saludos!_

**Aoi JM**  
_pues bienvenida!_  
_ sí, esta historia puede ser un poco confusa, tiene muchas analepsis flotando por ahí. pero si tienes cualquier comentario que pueda hacer la historia más clara, estoy atenta a sugerencias :) no quiero confundir a nadie :( uff! gracias por notar la ortografía y los párrafos! soy medio maniática y sí, me gusta que todo se vea siempre ordenado. si esos detalles se aprecian me siento más que pagada :)_  
_ muchas gracias por el review! espero que te haya gustado este capi y los que están por venir. que estés muy bien!_

**Krmenxita Uchiha**  
_me alegro que te guste :)_  
_ el cómo se hicieron amigas esas dos es algo que no se sabrá sino hasta en algunos capítulos más, es un evento que le da un giro importante a la historia en el pasado de las nenas. el sasusaku avanzará lento en esta historia, ya que sakura de momento no tiene sus ojos puestos en sasuke... pero definitivamente hay química. y el acercamiento de sasuke no será precisamente por celos... bueno, no te daré spoilers._  
_ a mí tampoco me agrada que hinata sea tan tímida en los fics! me parece que la personalidad original del manga se tergiversa demasiado en la versión del animé, y eso se recalca demasiado en los fics. pero bueno, si esa versión gusta tanto debe ser por algo._

**Safumita**  
_me alegro que te guste, tanto el fic como los nuevos ajustillos. no te preocupes, no pienso abandonarlo. y creo que son 3 años con él :D soy la escritora más lenta del universo, jaja! pero entre tanto borrón y cuenta nueva... bueno, espero que esta edición sea la definitiva. lamento la demora con este capi, pero ya está arriba. muchas gracias por el review! que estés súper!_

**Brighid-Sama**  
_hola. no te preocupes, yo soy la que se demora milenios en actualizar. pero ya estamos._  
_ no creo que sea malo que no te hayas acordado del capi anterior... entonces al leerlo te ahorraste el saber lo que pasaría a continuación, no? y bueno, a lo que nos compete:_  
_ me alegro que te guste mi versión de hinata. no tiene el porcentaje usual de tartamudeo que en otros fics, pero hasta el momento nadie se me ha quejado (creo... no, creo que no)._  
_ pasemos a kin. te admito que me inventé una personalidad de la nada para esta versión de ella. eso es porque lo poco que vi de ella en el manga no me dio mucha pista acerca de su personalidad. quizá en el animé esto no suceda, para comprobarlo tendría que acudir a youtube para investigar, mas, me temo que es un poco tarde, porque las bases de su personaje ya están fijas. si es una marimacho como dices... creo que la perdimos. puedo, sí, decir en su defensa que aquí vemos una chica intentando poner su mejor cara para agradar a un sujeto que le interesa románticamente. creo que cualquiera se pone más meloso estando enganchado de alguien más. también está el detalle que de momento está la parte hipócrita de kin, más adelante se verá un poco más similar a lo que describiste... pero no, no sirve de consuelo completamente._  
_ ahora a sakura. es una chica popular, sí, pero no del tipo diva. le gusta la atención, le gusta que le tiren flores y que estén pendientes de ella, porque así es su verdadero yo, ese que se alimenta de los elogios de la demás gente y esconde su ira cuando la bajan de su nube. digamos que su naturaleza es poner caras bonitas para agradar a todo el mundo. pero eso no es lo que la llevó al estrellato en su escuela, y he aquí lo que me delata como una nerd de los mangas shoujo: ella es una cerebrito, una simpática cínica, una deportista y un lindo rostro; acá estoy citando a karekano (la épica rivalidad entre arima y miyazawa, dos entes que personificaban a los estudiantes perfectos, admirados por toooda su escuela), a fruits basket (el príncipe yuki, representante de su clase, súper guapo, deportista, con todo el alumnado femenino a su siga), a special a (acá creo que el ejemplo es súper obvio), a cardcaptor sakura (sakura, la linda y tierna compañera buenísima en los deportes que todo su curso admiraba, aunque no era un factor tan importante como en los otros mangas que menciono y pasa casi desapercibido), a kimi ni todoke (kazehaya-kun, el compañero líder y carismático que todo el curso buscaba), a fly high (que también va por la senda del "líder de escuela y seguidores incondicionales"),… incluso a slam dunk y a mikami, por nombrar otros títulos populares fuera del shoujo. entonces, tomo a un personaje guerrero como lo es haruno sakura y decido no quitarle su cinismo, ni su fuerza, ni su inteligencia originales para insertarla en este universo alternativo y en esta escuela. fíjate en hinata, ella también está siendo convertida en una idol poco a poco en contra de su voluntad. sakura está sobre el podio sin haber movido un dedo por llegar ahí, pero a diferencia de hinata ella sabe disfrutarlo, sacarle provecho incluso._  
_ sasori te parece alguien hosco? tal vez deba hacerme una revisión, ya que a mí se me hace alguien de dulce amenaza._  
_ y bueno, he ahí mi defensa._  
_ muchas gracias por tu review. espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. que estés súper!_

**Miss Kalifornia**  
_jaja, no te mates! admito que aquella vez cuando me dejaste ese otro review no esperaba volver a verte por acá, es una agradable sorpresa :) me alegro que te guste todavía._  
_ te creo, en realidad casi te memorizaste todos los detalles importantes... uh, esa fiesta...! sí, cosas malas pasarán ahí. en realidad sólo estamos como a tres capítulos antes de retomar el punto donde habíamos dejado la historia, pero sí, se siente como mucho más. gracias por apreciar el ritmo del sasusaku! muchas lectoras me piden que acelere esta pareja porque el naruhina ya está casi consumado, pero no quiero hacer dos versiones espejo de una misma cosa. ambas parejas serán muuuy diferentes. _  
_ pero no llores, nena, no llores! avanzamos poco a poco. sí, estuvimos un poco congelados aquí en este encierro, pero no abandonaremos el barco, no señor. mira que ya tenemos un capítulo menos del que preocuparnos, y espero que lo hayas disfrutado. no es mi intención demorarme tanto, aunque a veces sí necesito de ánimos como los tuyos. intentaré no exasperarte tanto con la siguiente entrega._  
_ no me rendiré!_  
_ gracias por hacerme barras. viniendo de una autora que respeto tanto, significa realmente mucho._  
_ domo arigato por el review, te mando dos besos y dos abrazos._


	9. Tea time

—Tadaima! —se anunció Hinata, orgullosa de abrir la puerta por primera vez con sus llaves nuevas.

—¡Hina, al fin llegaron! —se asomó Sakura por la ventana del mini-bar—. ¡Vengan, estoy preparando té!

Sasuke y Hinata entraron a la cocina para ver la mesa dispuesta para cinco personas, lista para la hora del té. Para la ocasión contaban con juego de loza pintado a mano y platería a juego. Sakura secaba la última cucharita antes de ponerla en la mesa y Naruto la asistía preparando una de las teteras con té de hoja.

—Kawaii —sonrió la oji-gris.

—¿Y por qué cinco? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Porque nos vendrá a visitar el primo de Hinata, ¿recuerdas?

—Claro.

—¿Entonces el té que compré era el adecuado? —preguntó Hinata.

—¡Es perfecto! El Darjeeling y el Earl Grey que compraste están divinos. Muchas gracias —contestó su amiga.

—No puedo creer lo cliché de toda esta situación… la nena inglesa y su hora del té —masculló Sasuke mientras tomaba asiento.

Sakura quiso estrellar una tetera con agua hirviendo contra su cara.

—Pues los Bloom de Chadderton son una de las familias más tradicionales de Manchester, y sí, tomamos el té todos los malditos días —le contestó con veneno en la voz, en los ojos y en los mortales pensamientos que le mandaba por vía telepática—. ¿Algún problema?

Sasuke miró en otra dirección, desinteresado. Ya Sakura iba a reventar de ira por ser ignorada de esa forma cuando Naruto intervino para evitar que el pleito fuera creciendo.

—¿Y cómo les fue con sus diligencias?

—Bien —contestó Hinata—. Sólo quería ver un momento a mi madre.

—¿Qué tal ustedes? —preguntó Sasuke—. ¿Compraron un colchón aerodinámico y último modelo?

—Pst, casi. Habían tantos que no sabíamos qué hacer. Al final compramos uno estándar, llegará mañana después de mediodía —contestó el rubio—. Comprar es un infierno.

—¿De qué hablas? Después estabas tan entusiasmado como yo mirando vitrinas, Naruto-kun.

—Eso era porque no tuve que esperar a nadie que se probara un vestidito dos tallas más chico por tres horas para después no comprarlo porque la hace ver gorda.

—Así se habla, dobe.

Y ambos hombres chocaron manos.

—¿Entonces trajeron más cosas? —preguntó Hinata.

—Síp. Sábanas, algunos cobertores y cojines nuevos. Encontramos una tienda en rebajas… Hina-chan, tenemos que volver ahí, te va a encantar. Pagué yo por cierto, así que son nuestros.

—Hm. Menos mal —resopló el moreno.

Ella lo miró alzando una ceja. Él la miró con desgana. Ya cuando notó que parecía que habían comenzado un duelo de miradas, Naruto optó por interrumpir. Gott, ambos se portaban como un par de críos del kindergarden…

—Nos encontramos con Temari camino para acá. Dice que…

No alcanzó a terminar la oración, tres golpes en la puerta lo interrumpieron. Antes que nadie dijera nada, Hinata ya se ponía de pie para ir a atender.

—Yo voy —anunció sonriendo. Atravesó la puerta de la cocina, desde donde la vista de la enorme sala y sus ventanales que daban a la calle principal le pareció funesta. Hacía falta algo de luz. Luego pensó en su instantánea reacción al ofrecerse sin hesitar. Supuso que era natural, después de todo esa era su nueva casa…

Ya en la entrada apretó varios botones de un interruptor en la pared hasta dar con el de la luz de la entrada. Abrió la puerta.

—¡Oyasumi…! Na… sai…

Al otro lado del umbral estaba este joven pálido de ojos rasgados del más profundo verde agua. Era delgado, apenas un palmo más alto que ella, pero de hombros anchos y mirada amenazante… la que se suavizó al instante en que reparara en ella. Su boca tembló, lo que hizo que Hinata se fijara en ella. Sus labios eran curvos y finos, adornados con una pequeña argolla plateada. Su cabello era corto fino y rojo, escapándose como se le diera la gana en todas direcciones. Era un mestizo, igual que Naruto-kun, quien a pesar de sus ojeras oscuras y su primera pose poco amable, sus finos rasgos todavía tenían el poder de convertirlo en alguien con un extraño atractivo.

—Eh… esto… ¿A… a quién b-busca? —preguntó ella finalmente, retrocediendo al tartamudeo primitivo.

Él también parecía perdido. De hecho, su estado rallaba en la estupefacción. Su mente ya arañaba frases que pudieran describir sus ojos plateados, sus pómulos altos y redondos, su boca gruesa y pequeña, su cabello azulino, lacio y largo; su voz, su voz de infante, queda, inconstante, temerosa y suplicante, cubierta de pimienta dulce y miel.

—Oyasumi nasai —reaccionó de golpe, actuando como si fuera él mismo, en vez de ese imbécil cuyo cerebro estaba demasiado ocupado analizando esta nueva forma de vida en el planeta tierra—. ¿Está Naruto?

—H-hai… esto… adelante —lo hizo pasar, pero en cuanto lo vio colgando su chaqueta y sacarse los zapatos cayó en cuenta de que no le había preguntado su nombre—… s-sumimasen… ¿Qu-quién lo busca?

—¿Eres tú, Gaara? —preguntó Naruto desde la cocina—. ¡Pasa, Temari ya me había dicho que pasarías temprano!

Gaara… su nombre era Gaara. Él la miró un instante con una falsa sonrisa de cortesía antes de avanzar hasta donde estaba su amigo. Ella lo siguió con la vista mientras avanzaba un par de pasos: sus pantalones negros ajustados y desteñidos de los que colgaban a su suerte unos suspensores negros, una camiseta blanca apolillada, su casaca militar larga cubriéndolo del frío… pestañeó cuando ya casi lo perdía de vista y lo siguió hasta la cocina.

Ya cruzando por entre las tiras de mostacilla él notó un segundo factor fuera de lugar en esa situación. También era una chica. Y también era muy linda. De buenas a primeras, tenía que decir que le encantaba ese rosado fuerte de su pelo, sarcásticamente tierno. Su cara hasta le causaba cierta nostalgia, hacía meses que no veía esos rasgos en el rostro de una mujer.

—Niñas, este es Gaara-kun —anunció Naruto, cuyo sello personal era su entusiasmo. Mas, para el recién llegado no podía llegar más allá que mirar serio, emitir un rictus, levantar un poco la barbilla. Y ni hablar de sacar las manos de los bolsillos.

—Yoroshiku. —Le dijo a la chica japonesa después de que llegó a la estancia. Luego vio a la aria y le preguntó:— Sie Deutsch?

—Ehh… _nein_… nipponjin desu. Watashi wa Haruno Sakura desu. Pero sólo dime Sakura.

Gaara se extrañó. Su acento era perfectamente japonés, a diferencia del suyo y del de Naruto.

—Y esta de acá es Hinata-chan —dijo el rubio, mientras la acercaba a la mesa tomándola por los hombros. La chica rogaba por que se apagaran luego sus mejillas al rojo vivo.

El pelirrojo repasó en su cabeza cada una de las sílabas del nombre que acababa de escuchar, jurando que no podría haber uno más perfecto para el tono de su sonrojo. Se volteó para buscar respaldo sobre una de las mesadas en vez de acompañar a los demás a la mesa.

—¿Tomas algo? —preguntó el rubio.

—No, estoy bien. Em… ¿son amigas? —preguntó el recién llegado.

—Hina-chan y Sakura-chan son nuestras nuevas inquilinas. Llegaron hoy a preguntar y ya viven con nosotros —le explicó su amigo.

—Sí, después de que creyeron que Naruto era un hentai en el metro —se burló Sasuke. Naruto sólo lo miró molesto. Gaara optó por no preguntar.

—Naruto me contó un poco de ti. Hace un rato nos encontramos con Temari —le sonrió Sakura—. ¿Se conocen desde hace mucho… tú y los chicos?

—Más o menos —contestó, escueto.

—Nos conocemos desde secundaria o algo así —intercedió otra vez Naruto—. Él estuvo con nosotros en Alemania, pero por menos tiempo. ¿Se acuerdan del asunto de nuestra banda? Él es el vocalista.

—¿Cantas?

Gaara asintió. Su amigo retomó la palabra para contestar por él.

—Si la banda está de buenas, tal vez toquemos algo más tarde —sonrió. Buscó en sus bolsillos y encontró una ruta de escape, alzando su cajetilla de Viceroy—. ¿Me acompañas? — Le preguntó al pelirrojo, saliendo ambos por la puerta que daba al patio.

Hinata y Sakura se quedaron mirando a Sasuke.

—Sabaku no Gaara. Dieciocho. Callado, violento, ríe poco y tiene mal sentido del humor. Primer año de escultura en la Uni de Arte de Tokio. Soltero… asexuado, diría yo. Fuma y bebe cualquier cosa; no le acepten nada en una fiesta. Y nunca le pregunten por las cicatrices en sus muñecas —Respondió Sasuke a la pregunta imaginaria, sin mirar a ninguna de las dos—. Naruto lo conoció hace algunos años, se le acercó a hablar en la calle porque también es mestizo… No sé cómo le hace el malnacido para caerle bien a todo el mundo.

Las chicas cruzaron una mirada y pasaron a conversar de otras cosas.

O O O

—_¿Tú eres Uzumaki Naruto? _

—_Hai. ¿Quién pregunta?_

_El jovencito frente a él se arrodilló de pronto, haciendo una profunda y solemne reverencia. Naruto no sabía qué pensar, estaba sinceramente perturbado._

—_Mi nombre es Sabaku no Gaara. Hace cinco años yo maté a tu padre, vengo a cumplir mi deuda contigo._

—_¿Eh…?_

O O O

Cuando conversaban, Gaara sentía como si su amigo se hundiera en su oscuridad para poder acercarse. Por separado, ambos acertaban en que habían salido de la misma penumbra; el pero estaba en que Naruto había sabido cómo salir de ahí, Gaara no. Al menos no completamente. El pelirrojo pensó en eso un milisegundo, mientras se sentaban al borde de la descuidada terraza del patio trasero. Estaban tan a oscuras como los suburbios de Tokio podían permitirles.

—Cuando vi a Temari estaba con Tayuya. Apenas cruzaron un par de palabras y comenzaron a pelear —mencionó su amigo de pronto—. ¿Cómo es que aún no terminan? Se llevan cada día peor.

—Temari puede ser irascible y hacerse la ruda, pero no tiene corazón para dejar ir a las personas.

—¿Así como tú?

—Jódete —le quitó el encendedor, dio la primera calada—. Pensé que las chicas eran amigas de Sasuke… ¿en serio van a vivir con ustedes?

—Están bien, ¿no? Pero como el teme dijo, son intocables.

—Así que ya te castraron…

—Prefiero que me castren de palabra que a golpes. ¿Te fijaste en Sakura-chan, la de pelo rosa? Nos contó que es segundo dan en karate. Y se porta como un doberman cuando se trata de Hina-chan. En cualquier caso… —agregó susurrando— no creo que sea conveniente complicar las cosas.

Silencio. Silencio. Silencio. Calada.

—¿Y qué pasó con Shion? —preguntó Gaara.

—Sí, Shion… pues pasa que está loca. Un día me adora, el siguiente me detesta, me busca, me encuentra, me echa a patadas y después me vuelve a buscar. No sé por qué mierda las mujeres son tan complicadas.

—Ya suenas como Shikamaru.

—Será porque tiene razón…

—¿Pero qué pasa contigo?

—¿Uhm?

—¿Todavía te gusta?

Otro silencio.

—No lo sé. Creo que ninguno de los dos tiene idea de nada —se llevó una mano a la cabeza para sacudirse el pelo. Ese asunto lo tenía un tanto confundido —. Oi, antes que se me olvide… Sasori viene.

No hubo respuesta. El pálido chico sólo frunció una comisura de sus labios y bajó la mirada. No tenía caso protestar.

—En fin…

Luego de un buen rato de charla ambos leyeron las letras que traía Gaara. Discutieron un poco sobre detalles técnicos. Volvieron a intercambiar palabras de sus día a día; Gaara aproblemado por la falta de dinero, Naruto complicado por el juicio y su abogado incompetente. Cuando los síntomas de hipotermia comenzaron a hacerse molestos, optaron por entrar. Pasaron a la cocina y ahí estaban las dos chicas, un perfecto desconocido y… ¿el hermano de Sasuke?

O O O

Dobló la esquina, metiéndose en la calle Konoha. Se notaba un barrio tranquilo, decente, de casas amplias y sitios grandes. Avanzando lentamente llegó al final, en donde dio con la #09, la última casa. Estacionó el auto en la plaza de enfrente. Al cerrar la puerta vio un joven acercarse en motocicleta. Lo ignoró hasta que notó que también se dirigía al mismo domicilio.

—Buenas noches —saludó Itachi al desconocido, estando los dos frente al portón de la casa —. ¿Usted vive aquí?

—Buenas noches. No, vengo de visita.

No se dijeron más. Ambos hombres pasaron a la propiedad, Itachi tocó el timbre. No hubo respuesta, tocó la puerta… se abrió de un golpe, apareciendo del otro lado una extranjera muy sonriente y muy entusiasta.

—¡Neji! —gritó la chillona criatura a tiempo que se abalanzaba sobre el tipo de la moto.

El joven Uchiha se descolocó un poco al ver esa muestra indebida de cariño, viendo que esa chiquilla desconocida venía saliendo de la casa que se suponía era ocupada por su hermano menor. Las cosas ya comenzaban a salirse de lugar y eso que no se oía jolgorio alguno desde adentro de la casa. Luego se fijó en la pareja abrazada, que ya comenzaban a separarse y recuperar el decoro: la chica estaba bien, muy bien… y él tenía ojos grises. ¿Qué hacía un Hyuuga ahí?

—¡Oh… sumimasen! ¿A quién busca? —le preguntó finalmente la linda chica de pelo rosado. Sí, rosado.

—A mi hermano, Sasuke.

A Neji le pareció haber visto a aquel extraño en alguna parte, pero sencillamente no podía recordar… al diablo, apenas Sakura se le tiró encima para abrazarlo todos sus asuntos se redujeron a uno solo: su cintura entre sus brazos, su tibio olor a frutas, la sintonía de su risa para recibirlo. La semana del infierno se terminaba justo ahí, cuando palpaba de la manera más exquisita que ella estaba bien.

Pasaron. Itachi alcanzó a ver a su pequeño hermano subir la escalera sin siquiera mirarlo, obviamente para evitarlo. Tenía toda la tarde, no se apuraría ni le daría el gusto de ir a buscarlo. En cambio, usaría un poco de estrategia e interactuaría un poco con los demás ocupantes para averiguar por qué diablos había tanta gente en la casa cuando se suponía que sólo había dos ocupantes en el lugar. Ya llegando a la cocina se encontraron a otra chica. Era otro diez, qué maravilla… ¿Con qué alimentaban a las mujeres en ese sitio?

—¡Neji-niisan!

—Hace millones de años que no me decías así —le contestó el Hyuuga a la chica de pelo azulado, abrazándola con un poco más de compostura pero con la misma calidez.

Y justo ahí se hizo un incómodo instante en el que los cuatro se dieron cuenta de que el único fuera de lugar era el muchacho de cola y traje. Hinata decidió intervenir.

—Usted debe ser el hermano de Sasuke-kun. Él le mandó a decir que… —se interrumpió, luego carraspeó.

—Me imagino —contestó Itachi, evitándole la vergüenza de repetir las groserías que debía haberle dedicado su hermanito—. Itachi, mucho gusto —se presentó.

—Sí, Sasuke-kun nos habló de ti, dice que no se llevan bien. ¡Ah, qué tonta…! Nosotras somos Hinata y Sakura, nos cambiamos hoy acá. Neji es primo de Hina-chan, nos vino a visitar.

_¿Vivienda mixta? Ahh, okaa-sama… Si supieras…_

—Ya veo. Pues sería un desperdicio tener una casa tan grande con dos ocupantes solamente. ¿Y a qué se dedican, señoritas?

La charla prosiguió mientras tomaban asiento. Sakura sirvió el té, sacó los dulces del refri. Tuvo que lavar algunas tazas de recién porque no alcanzaban. _Somos modelos, estamos recién empezando… ¿Entonces eres inglesa?… Llegaste en el momento justo, esperábamos a Neji para tomar un té… Las colegialas usan la falda cada vez más corta… El tránsito hasta acá estuvo imposible… ¿Tienen dieciocho? Yo tengo veintiséis… Neji está en la facultad de economía de la Universidad de Tokio… ¿Entonces ya tienen todas sus cosas aquí?… ¿No les molesta compartir casa con dos chicos?… _

—A todo esto, ¿dónde está Naruto? —preguntó el Uchiha.

Justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta de la cocina. Un contrariadísimo Gaara veía la mesa aún más concurrida.

—¿Itachi…? —habló el dueño de casa, aún sosteniendo el pomo de la puerta.

—El rey de Roma. No sabía que ofrecías pensión, Naruto.

—Pues… sí, necesitamos la plata —pestañeó, apenas poniendo atención a lo que hablaba—. ¡Ah! Tú debes ser Neji, las chicas me hablaron de ti. Yo soy Naruto, el dueño de esta pocilga.

—De pocilga nada. Está algo descuidada, pero es una linda casa.

—Jeje, gracias… ¿Y dónde mierda está el teme?

—Se fue a su cuarto. Dijo que… —Hinata no tuvo el valor de terminar la oración, dejándola en el aire. El rubio se esperaba algo así, nunca se refería con mucha estima hacia su único hermano.

—Ya, me imagino qué dijo.

—Bien, pues. Hora del té —sonrió la brit-girl.

Sakura sirvió el sexto puesto y Naruto trajo un banquito de otra parte para que todos pudieran tomar asiento. Era una mesa un poco más concurrida de lo que había planeado, pero no tenía ninguna queja en absoluto.

—Neji, ¿recuerdas a Tenten? —preguntó Hinata mientras revolvía su taza—. La chica que conocimos en China…

—Claro, me han hablado mucho de ella.

—¡Pues vendrá a Japón! —estalló Sakura—. ¡Y vendrá a vivir con nosotras!

—¿En serio?

—Síp. En el segundo piso hay un montón de piezas desocupadas, los chicos ya dijeron que no había problema —decía la peli-rosada con sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—De hecho estamos buscando más inquilinos. Si conoces a alguien, Itachi… ya sabes, dale el dato —acotó el arrendatario.

—Si sé de alguien no dudaré en recomendarte.

—A propósito, ¿cómo está Lee? —le preguntó el rubio a Neji. Sakura se alertó.

—¿Conoces a Rock Lee, Naruto-kun?

—Él me dio el dato de esta casa —respondió Neji—. Pues él está igual que siempre… les manda saludos a todos.

Hinata no había dicho mucho. El hermano de Sasuke era un bombón, se notaba que el atractivo físico era de familia; difería, eso sí, en el carácter. Era igual de serio pero aún así más cálido que Sasuke-kun. Sonreía más, era más presto a contestar sinceramente. Había cierta… _sabiduría_ en sus maneras. No se explicaba la mala relación entre ambos, de tener un hermano así lo agradecería cada día. Sus padres también, dicho sea de paso… Por otro lado, Neji estaba extraño con Sakura. Le daba esas miradas de soslayo como si quisiera extraer algo de ella. No le había querido decir a su amiga, pero desde hacía un par de semanas le daba la impresión que su primo comenzaba a interesarse por ella. Esa era su secreta esperanza, pero no le quería dar falsas ilusiones a Sakura. Hinata nunca había sido buena traduciendo a la gente, así que había altas probabilidades de que confundiera las cosas. Y ya estaba el amigo de Naruto, Gaara… Bueno, no parecía muy comunicativo así que no se sacó mayores conclusiones sobre él. Lástima, le parecía simpático.

—Disculpen —de excusó Sakura mientras se paraba de la mesa.

Salió de la cocina y se fue directo al baño del primer piso. Mientras se lavaba las manos pudo ver su reflejo, sus mejillas rosas. Neji la tenía así. Se sentía tan estúpida, cuando él estaba cerca no tenía control ni sobre su propio cuerpo. Tenía la sensación de haber hablado más de lo normal, tal vez había dado una mala impresión… Llevó su mano a su pecho. Sí, latía más veloz de lo normal. Más fuerte de lo normal. Suspiró, bajando la mirada. Desde Sasori que no se sentía así por un chico. Tenía tanto miedo, se sentía tan tonta, tan vulnerable. A punto de errar terriblemente con cada cosa que hacía frente a él.

—Ah, Neji… Si supieras…

Se recompuso decidida, golpeándose las mejillas. Ya erguida de nuevo e intentando calmarse antes de enfrentarlo otra vez, abrió la puerta.

_¿Nani?_

Sasuke estaba sentado en la escalera, seguramente lo había pasado de largo camino al baño. La miró inexpresivo, cosa que ella tradujo como una invitación a acompañarlo un momento. Se fue a sentar junto a él en silencio, el que se mantuvo un instante antes de preguntar:

—¿Qué haces?

—Sólo estoy aquí.

—¿De veras no vas a saludarlo siquiera? —le preguntó ella, refiriéndose a Itachi.

—Hm.

—Ya veo…

—¿Ese es el primo de Hinata?

—Sí, Neji.

—Después me disculparé por no saludarlo.

—Claro… Nee, se hace tarde, en un rato tu hermano se estará yendo, ¿por qué no lo saludas y ya? Así te aseguras hablar lo justo y…

—Sakura…

—Bien, disculpa. No me meteré.

—…

—…

—Dile a Neji que se quede a la fiesta. Así podrán ponerse al día más tranquilamente.

—¡¿De verdad?!

—Claro. No creo que el dobe tenga problema.

Ella asintió.

—Bueno, volveré a entrar. No quiero que piensen que tengo problemas estomacales…

—Lo más probable es que se estén riendo de eso ahora mismo. Era mi plan desde un principio.

—Ja, ja. Muy gracioso.

Lo miró asesinamente y se perdió de vista.

Sasuke se quedó mirando el espacio vacío junto a él. No le gustaba airear sus asuntos con nadie, mucho menos con una desconocida que apenas hacía unas horas había llegado a su vida… pero si debía hacerlo, prefería hacerlo con una mujer. Recordaba sus tiempos de niño, cuando peleaba con Itachi; cada vez que su padre iba a ponerles freno todo terminaba en una situación más tensa que la anterior, pero entonces llegaba su madre y siempre se las arreglaba para trazar un nexo entre los dos en un punto intermedio.

Era como una especie de epifanía. Estaba seguro de que su madre le habría dicho las mismas palabras que Sakura respecto a su hermano. Él sabía que ambas tendrían razón, de no ser porque… no quería admitirlo. Él también ansiaba reconciliarse con Itachi, pero todavía era demasiado pronto. La ofensa seguía fresca sobre la herida.

Antes de suspirar, inhaló. En esa bocanada llegó a él un perfume femenino, el de Sakura. Bufó y subió la escalera, dormiría un rato antes de volver a bajar para emborracharse.

O O O

—Neji, ¿por qué no te quedas? Hoy habrá una fiesta… —le susurró discretamente, aprovechando que los demás discutían sobre otro asunto. Él le sonrió, asintiendo. La chica se puso nerviosa al sentir cierta complicidad en su sonrisa.

_This boy is driving me mad._

Bajó la vista, regresando a lo que conversaban los demás en la mesa. Las tazas yacían vacías sobre los platitos. Algunas migas se habían escurrido por sobre la madera desprovista de mantel. Cruzó una mirada con Hinata, quien le dio una sutil sonrisa de ánimo.

—Bueno, ha sido un placer. Me retiro.

—¿Tan pronto? Vamos, quédate un rato más, Itachi-kun…

—Me temo que hoy es imposible. Tal vez en otra ocasión, Sakura —le rechazó afablemente.

—Cuando quieras, Itachi. Si el teme no quiere verte, puedes venir a pasar el rato igual. Ahora que somos cuatro en la casa… ya sabes.

—Gracias, Naruto. Te tomaré la palabra. Ha sido un placer, permiso.

—Te acompañaré a la…

—¡No, no! No es necesario —interrumpió Sakura, parándose de un salto—. Hina y yo te vamos a despedir, Itachi.

El moreno accedió y tomó su abrigo, la peli-rosada corrió a tomar a Hinata de la mano y con la otra apresuró al hermano de Sasuke a la salida. Apenas hubo tiempo de decir adiós.

—Supongo que había un buen motivo para correrme con tanta prisa —dijo Itachi ya con la puerta abierta y del otro lado del umbral, viendo a ambas chicas sin impacientarse pero esperando una respuesta tranquilamente.

—Pues… sí, lamento eso —Sakura bajó la mirada, rascándose la nariz—. Sólo quería decirte que ha sido un gusto conocerte. Lo que dijo Naruto no fue sólo por cortesía, ven cuando quieras. Ya sabes, si sientes que es hora de un té…

Itachi le sonrió de forma paternal.

—Muchas gracias. Yo tampoco estaba siendo cortés cuando dije que le tomaría la palabra. Nos volveremos a ver pronto, te lo prometo. —Se puso su abrigo y se despidió de las chicas con una inclinación de cabeza— Sakura, Hinata, ha sido todo un placer. Hasta luego.

—Hasta luego —sonrieron ambas al unísono, viendo al joven partir en silencio hasta su automóvil y luego marcharse.

—Pensé que te gustaba Neji, Saku —dijo al fin Hinata, asegurándose por sobre su hombro que no hubiera alguien escuchando.

—¿Eh? ¡No, no te hagas ideas raras! —se espantó, sacudiendo sus manos efusivamente—. Itachi es muy lindo, todo un caballero, pero no me gusta… al menos, no de esa manera.

—Oh —se alivió la oji-gris.

—No quiero parecer hipócrita, pero quería ser amable con él con segundas intenciones. Ambos perdieron a sus padres demasiado jóvenes, es absurdo que se peleen y dejen de hablarse si son la única familia que les queda.

—¿Hablas de Sasuke-kun e Itachi-san?

—Sí… quizá, si Itachi viene más seguido será más fácil que ambos vuelvan a hablarse. Y si no resulta… pues igual podemos pasar un buen rato con él, ¿no?

—Um —asintió Hinata.

Regresaron a la cocina tomadas de la mano. Hinata apretaba con firmeza la mano de su mejor amiga, tragándose las palabras. Se le hacía injusto pensar que Sakura hablara sobre la familia de esa forma siendo que no había sido capaz de arreglar los malentendidos con su madre y retomar su amistad con su única prima. Tal vez lo hacía porque, al no ser capaz de reparar su propias relaciones le sirviera de consuelo ayudar con las de otras personas. No lo sabía. Quizá ella misma lo ignoraba.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —preguntó Naruto al verlas llegar a la mesa.

—¿Querías que nos priváramos de ese monumento sin un momentito a solas? Pff, ¡por favor! —contestó Sakura, haciéndose la desentendida.

—Hey, ¿y desde siempre han sido así de promiscuas estas chiquillas? —le preguntó Naruto a Neji "disimuladamente".

—¡¿Promiscuas? !

Gaara sólo oía el barullo en silencio, sumido en una media sonrisa. Había llegado al fin la alegría que necesitaba esa casa. Recién se habían mudado esas niñas y la energía ya se sentía más jovial que nunca desde que Kushina-san había fallecido.

Diez minutos después volvieron a tocar la puerta. Esta vez era diferente, se oían varias personas desde afuera y el llamado era más escandaloso.

—Bien, ya llegaron. Niñas, escuchen bien: no acepten tragos preparados de desconocidos, aléjense de cualquiera que actúe sospechoso y no dejen que nadie suba al segundo piso. Rápido, escondan todo lo que pueda romperse.

Las aludidas miraron con algo de susto a Naruto, quien juntaba las tazas sucias y las guardaba en un cajón con llave.

—¡Dobe, ya empezaron a caer! —gritó Sasuke, trayendo consigo un enorme parlante mientras bajaba la escalera.

O O O

—_Todo esto no me deja tranquila. ¿Está seguro de que estamos haciendo lo correcto?_

—No tiene de qué preocuparse, de haber sucedido algo ya me habría enterado por mi sobrino. Confíe en mí, o más bien confíe en ellas. Se tienen la una a la otra, Neji siempre está atento a que nada malo les suceda, no están solas.

—_Sí, comprendo lo que quiere decir, pero hay tantos factores que no dependen de ellas. ¿Qué tal si están en mala compañía? ¿O si sufren algún accidente?_

—Es natural que esté preocupada, yo también lo estoy. Pero no podremos protegerlas del mundo para toda la vida. Es necesario, créame.

—_Ah… Detesto admitirlo, pero tiene razón. Sólo queda rogar por que nada malo les suceda. Bueno, cualquier cosa por favor llámeme. O si tiene alguna noticia, lo que sea. Necesito saber que Sakura está bien._

—Claro que sí. Estaremos en contacto, cuente con ello. Hasta luego, Margaret.

—_Hasta luego, Hiashi._

Cortó. La oficina hacía horas que estaba vacía. Guardó su móvil en su bolsillo, tomó su maletín y se encaminó al ascensor, despidiéndose del escaso personal de aseo que quedaba trabajando hasta más tarde.

O O O

Tomando la entrada a la autopista ya se sabía bien el camino a su departamento. Se sentía destensado. Aunque no había cruzado palabra alguna con Sasuke, pudo comprobar que las cosas estaban mejorando. El ambiente en esa casa era ameno, lleno por esta familia artificial que resultaba con estas dos recién llegadas. Se sintió profano; tenían como diez años de edad de diferencia pero no pudo evitar notar esas curvas, esos rostros, esos gestos. Pequeñas mujeres sugerentes sin intención alguna.

_Sólo no la cagues, Sasuke. Si sabes lo que te conviene, no rallarás terreno de ese Hyuuga._

* * *

_del servicio de utilidad pública…_

_si les gusta "konoha09" y están buscando un buen naruhina, les garantizo que les encantará esta obra de una colega a quien respeto mucho, Miss Kalifornia: "lo que fue no será". tiene todo el rock que le hace falta al fandom y es una de las pocas piezas que me han hecho sonreír desde el primer capítulo. y lo mejor, está completa! así que pueden devorar la historia en una madrugada de sábado con un bol de papas fritas en la falda. son doce capítulos con drama de alta calidad, rated: M. delicatessen._

_pueden encontrar el perfil de Miss Kalifornia entre mis autores favoritos, a dos clics de distancia. que lo disfruten!_

_**vmi5**__  
__muchas gracias :) de momento no pienso dejarlo, no te preocupes ^^ espero que te haya gustado este capìtulo_

_**Hadeni-chan  
**__ ah, el comentario de sakura confundió a algunas lectoras. no es que ella quiera que neji realmente "se enamore" de tentén, sólo se refería a que "se llevarán muy bien" (una hipérbole). todavía no hay nada concreto con sasori y gaara, pero cuando llegue espero no decepcionarte. no sabes lo contenta que me pones cuando me dices que no sabes si prefieres gaahina o naruhina! espero que te haya gustado el capi 9. muchas gracias por los halagos, jeje.  
espero leerte luego, muchas gracias por el review. becho!_

_**La Dama Azul de Konoha  
**__ capi 9 arriba! hasta ahora no pareciera que he cambiado tantas cosas, pero hay algo que agregué (que no se ha dado la oportunidad de contar todavía) que creo que causará una impresión en las lectoras. se sabrá, creo, durante la fiesta.  
ahora "party time I" está a punto de comenzar, pero no sé si será ese o "2006: II" el siguiente capítulo. aún no me decido. de igual manera, me alegro montones de que todavía te guste esta historia. muchas gracias por el review, espero leerte luego.  
abacho!_

_**Miss Kalifornia  
**__ sí! sexy y rudo gaara al ataque… miau. y pues, creo que lo mejor de ser mujer es poder decir sin miedo "a esa chica me la tiro!", hinata está como quiere.  
gracias por notar la relación entre hinata y sasuke! es exactamente lo que quería mostrar, el "hermano mayor interno" que tiene sasuke que sólo lo va a sacar con hinata. en esta historia no hubo masacre de clan ni sed de venganza, así que me tomaré algunas licencias para suavizar un poco su personalidad. espero que me salga bien.  
otra vez gracias por la recomendación en "sálvame". no tuve la oportunidad de leer el fic pero creo que me pasearé por ahí uno de estos días. estoy segura de que me gustará.  
espero que este capi te haya gustado, muchas gracias por el review. nos leemos luego!  
muacs!_

_**Krmenxita Uchiha  
**__ te entiendo, yo también me quedo pegada por semanas esperando actualizaciones.  
jeje, bueno, respecto a gaara… no es que haya sido un amor a primera vista con hinata, pero la primera impresión fue definitivamente memorable. síp, le gustó lo que vio cuando la conoció, pero todavía queda camino por delante.  
en cuanto a tus preguntas: por el momento sakura está más pendiente de sasuke que de naruto (aunque sea algo hostil), así que no habrá mucha interacción amistosa entre naruto y sakura. si se harán amigos más adelante, sinceramente no lo sé… no están las mismas motivaciones que en la historia original, así que veremos cómo avanzan las cosas.  
si es que habrá sasuhina… confieso que tampoco lo sé. creo que por ahora la escena en la cafetería dice mucho, su relación es más fraternal y amistosa que otra cosa.  
espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. muchas gracias por tu review! y cualquier cosa, ya sabes, lo contesto todo de buena gana.  
que estés súper!_

_**Antotis  
**__ hola, hola! me alegro que te haya gustado el capi anterior! sí, este mundo es un pañuelo. por mucho que esas dos quieran salirse de su vida anterior naruto no las dejará (más adelante se explicará por qué). y ya llegará tentén y la casa estará más llena de enredos.  
sí, acertaste! era gaara. pero la que abrió la puerta… bueno, sakura estará muy ocupada con neji durante esta fiesta.  
jaja, me encanta esa descripción. sí, sasuke es un tipo muy práctico.  
espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. muchas gracias por el review. nos leemos!_

_**Aoi JM  
**__ me alegra mucho que te guste. los reviews hacen que valga la pena el trabajo :)  
uff, espera a que se enrede más! sí, será un hermoso enredo.  
lamento la espera pero ya está el capi 9. espero que te haya gustado. muchas gracias por el review! nos leemos luego.  
becho._

_ es un placer también leer los reviews y enterarme de cómo viven la historia las lectoras.  
las heroínas de la historia seguirán haciendo de las suyas, oh sí… pero tienen metas importantes, así que no pueden bajar la guardia. espero no decepcionarte con lo que viene.  
bueno, ya se sabe quien llegó a la casa. él era gaara y su musa era hinata. como le decía a otra lectora, no es un golpe de amor a primera vista, pero tuvo una muy buena primera impresión de la muchacha.  
muchas gracias por el review, espero que te haya gustado este capi. saludotes._

_**Anna Walker  
**__ hola, hola! no te preocupes, sé que me desaparezco seguido… pero a veces actualizo!  
qué sorpresota verte por estos lados… todo un gustazo! pues pongámonos al día! a ver, a ver… en primer lugar, es un honor que te guste esta historia. en segundo, qué bueno que te gustó el capi anterior. hay muchas especulaciones puestas sobre qué pasó entre sakura y hinata para volverse BFF's, siendo sasori el principal sospechoso del cambio. te garantizo que dejará el corazón de sakura como carne para hamburguesa, pero veremos, veremos.  
sea como sea, espero poder sorprenderte. y que te guste, por supuesto.  
"un refugio en suna" sigue siendo mi perdición! ahí está el borrador y lloro cada vez que abro el documento de word y nada nuevo sale. "al país calavera" está un poco mejor, pero igual me está dando trabajo. mis lectores no son los únicos que sufren con mis lagunas mentales, si pudiera subiría capítulos cada semana. ciertamente terrible.  
muchas gracias por recordar esta historia y dedicarle un ratito de tu tiempo. qué tal la universidad? ya terminaste? una de mis metas para este año es retomar los libros de harry potter… ten por seguro que te visitaré luego de terminar ese séptimo libro (nunca llegué más allá del 5).  
un placer leerte, igual que siempre. gracias por el review. te mando un abrazo y muchas buenas vibras. feliz 2013!  
nos leemos  
carolina._

_**Lady Mitzuki  
**__ me alegra que te guste. a mí tampoco me gustan los fics donde se odian, tienden a mostrar a una de las dos como una desgraciada… asquito, asquito.  
muchas gracias por el review, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. saludos!_

_**AndreUK  
**__qué bien que te haya gustado. qué tal esta conti? sí, será medio complicada, muchas historias entrelazándose y demás… espero que te siga gustando.  
muchas gracias por el review. ojalá nos leamos luego. que estés súper._

_**Chaotic Agony**__  
de nada! es un placer actualizar y un gozo recibir reviews después. me alegro que te haya gustado el capi anterior, espero que haya sido igual con este. estamos ahora a las puertas de la fiesta, pero no sé si ahora subo ese capi o si seguiremos con la segunda parte de 2006. aún no me decido.  
me temo que no alcancé a actualizar antes de que salieras de vacaciones, lamento eso.  
muchas gracias por tu review. nos leemos! muchos saludos._

_**Kenniana**__  
síp, borré capítulos; es que estoy reeditando esta historia. cambié algunas cosas y subo los capis nuevos en la medida de lo posible. ahora falta un capítulo del pasado de las nenas y el capítulo de la fiesta para llegar a donde habíamos quedado la última vez. lamento tener que hacer leer la historia de nuevo, pero tenía que arreglarla antes de continuar, ya que no quería borrarla.  
eeen cuanto al comentario que hizo sakura… pues nada, la mina sólo estaba exagerando. no quiere que neji y tentén "se amen", sólo quiere que se hagan amigos. era una hipérbole. me pareció poético que ella lanzara ese comentario con tanta inocencia y que irónicamente… bueno, te imaginarás qué pasará.  
gracias por la paciencia y por el review. espero tener otra conti lo antes posible. buenas vibras!_

_**Rhyannon Eltanin**__  
me encanta que te encante! y me encanta cuando viejas lectoras se acuerdan de mí y vuelven a leerme! pues veamos…  
creo que soy fanática del sakuhina… de una manera no romántica. es una lástima que en manga no sean amigas, pero aprovecho de descargarme con lo que escribo, jeje. es una alegría encontrar lectoras que se sientan igual que yo respecto a esas dos.  
no te preocupes, ya vendrá más 2006. me parece que no tendrá muchos cambios respecto a la primera edición (no sé hasta dónde habías llegado antes).  
y tenemos otra apoyando la dupla gaahina! me alegro mucho! pero ya veremos qué pasa por ahí.  
te confieso que por ahora el nejisaku se me hace un poco difícil, pero cuando llegue la fiesta espero reforzarlos. por ahora sakura está más enfocada en odiar a sasuke que en ganarse sus favores. tampoco soy una fanática del sasusaku, pero con esto de escribir fanfics aprendí a agarrarles el gustillo.  
me alegro mucho que te haya gustado, espero que este capi te guste igual. muchas gracias por el review, espero que nos volvamos a leer._

_**uchiha de taisho**__  
ya está la conti! espero que te haya gustado. muchas gracias por el review!_

_**inmylife**__  
hola! qué bien que te guste… todavía! pues no, no la abandono. eso sería cruel y este mundo ya es lo suficientemente cruel como para seguir rompiendo corazones inocentes. pongo mi granito de arena para darle un poco más de amor (cof, cof, lemon!, cof, cof) y paz a la humanidad.  
guau… en serio sólo te metes a ver si he actualizado? me halagas muchísimo, en serio! pero igual te entiendo… cada vez es más difícil encontrar buenas historias. no imposible, pero sí muy difícil, y desalienta un poco seguir buscando.  
sobre el comentario de sakura, pues nop! ella no quiso decir literalmente "quiero que neji y tentén se amen"; era un decir, una hipérbole. ella sólo quiere que sean amigos, que se lleven bien… pero en sus palabras despreocupadas hay una ironía que lamentablemente le jugará en contra más adelante.  
adoooro cuando las lectoras me dicen que no saben cuál pareja prefieren para cierto personaje! pues ya veremos con quién se queda hinata, espero que te guste el resultado.  
muchas gracias por tu review. nos leemos luego! becho._


End file.
